


The cut worm forgives the plough. What do you say?

by Ferairia123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at angst, Blood Drinking, Bones and Rotting Flesh, Brief twins kissing each to get rid of siren's thrall, Brothels, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, DadDante, Dante to the rescue, De-Aged Dante, Debt, Deja Vu, Demon Bounty, Demonic Artefact, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Guns, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homophobic Language, Hostage Situations, Interogations, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-descriptive threesome, Non-sexual kiss, Not Beta Read, Not exactly twincest, Other, Past Covert Operation Nero, Past Trish/Dante, Post DMC 5, Post Devil May Cry 5, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Reference from the whole DMC series, Sex Pollen, Sibling Rivalry, Slurs and insults, Stubborn Dante, Stubborn Vergil (Devil May Cry), Suicide, Threats of Violence, V is Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil Being An Asshole, Vergil to the rescue, blood sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Dante and Vergil got out of hell when they got bored. Upon re-entering the human world, predictably everything were more or less in shambles. Vergil was the one to propose a business proposition that can help them and then some. Of course, going for a highly sought after score doesn't always come easy or cheap.Hard doesn't even cut it. Between competitors, family, past sins and getting into trouble in between, the Sparda brothers are just going get through it. This time together. And with more help on the side from places they didn't expect.
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Patty Lowell, Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Lady (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Trish & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am compelled to write so I did...
> 
> And getting anxiety at not finishing this was bad. I want to finish it. I was hoping that posting this would help with the motivation part hahaha.
> 
> In retrospect, I have no idea if I'm doing this right but here we go.
> 
> Happy Reading!

After the Qliphoth incident, both Vergil and Dante fought their way back to the human world when they lost count who won and who lost (and they did fight again on that account and the cycle repeats until they’re exhausted or attacked). It became real boring, real fast. Plus, Dante was whining about pizza all the time while Vergil kept complaining about Yamato not getting proper maintenance (despite being a Devil Arm that can recover any blemishes when soaked in demon blood).

The funny thing is, while they felt like weeks in the Underworld, it was about half a year in the human world.

Lady and Trish had been running the Devil May Cry since their trip and more or less nearly chased Dante around town while he and Morrison had sat down with a drink.

The information peddler had helpfully updated him on recent events and gave him the deed to the office. “So all in all, the business is more or less barely keeping this place afloat and the ladies has been surviving on what they can.” Morrison explained.

“I see. And the deed was entrusted to you, I believe?” He asked looking at it with mild interest.

Morrison lets a huff of laughter pass. “Dante thought they’d sold the place. Seems like he thought wrong, though. The ladies aren’t the only one who wants it to see the place going. Probably more angry at Dante because he didn’t trust them enough.” He commented with a sentimental sigh. “Nero thought the place was gonna go bust, too.” Vergil gave a raised eyebrow at that. ”He phoned in as soon as he had some cash. The guy wasn’t doing so good himself so we refused it and told him we got it fine.” He said finishing the last of his amber liquid.

Vergil absentmindedly ran a sweep of the place. There’s some low demonic hum to it and the derelict look it had, enhanced it. It could use work but it is liveable for now. Nero on the other hand. Vergil grimaced at the thought of it.

“Gotta go before they come back.” Morrison said with an amused smirk as he puts his tumbler down on the desk. “They’re still sore for not getting the deed and all.”

“Wait.” Vergil said as he went through his coat, taking out his mother’s amulet. “I understand you peddle information and as such I am giving this as collateral.” He said as he carefully placed the amulet on the desk.

Morrison stared at the amulet for a moment. He saw it before on Dante and if anything, he knows that Vergil can just pry it out of his dead fingers if he wants to. But Vergil is doing this…as if he’s respecting a code or something. “What do you need to know?”

-

Once Dante returned, bloodied yet whole, as Morrison predicted, the ladies turned their wrathful gaze on him as the deed was on the table with him. Morrison had left once he's dispensed the requested information. 

"Before, you start." He said coolly, finishing the liquid fire he and Morrison shared. "I have a business proposition."

Trish was the one to groan as Dante went to collapse into the ominously creaking couch. 

"If it involves any portals to hell, I'd seal you into one first." Trish retorted.

Both Vergil and Dante burst out laughing, causing Trish to bristle, glaring hard enough that it feels like she was going to devil trigger.

"No, no, no." Dante sat up quickly trying to placate her. "Calm down Trish, no need to go on a killing rampage again."

"IF-" Vergil talked over Dante. "I may finish what I was saying." He said sternly, daring them to interrupt him. "I am also aiming to recompense for the troubles I've caused."

At that, he had the attention of everyone.

Dante from shock at seeing...feelings? Or remorse? Maybe guilt?

Lady from doubt. Her list of offenses regarding him is pretty long.

Trish from thinking this is a trick.

Of course, the latter two were more or less redressed into mind-controlled demons by his demonic half, Urizen. Their distrust is pretty valid.

He continued on. "The demonic relic that I have in mind is highly sought in the black market and sources tell me it is still being sought. Highly sought." He pressed at the end of it. He straightened in his chair as he started on the next bit. "Unfortunately, locating it will require extensive research."

"So....you need us for research?" Lady asked, almost disappointed. 

"Yes." He said frankly as Dante sighed tiredly and collapsed back on the old couch. "Hired, if you will."

"Which relic are we trying to find?" Trish asked skeptically.

"Lilith's Tears."

Trish and Lady glared at him again.

"That’s our job." Lady said. "We got to it first."

"Having trouble with the demonic texts?" He asked knowingly.

Trish grimaced as Lady shut up. 

He sighed. "I thought as much. Arkham had some texts on it but I didn't have the time to verify the content."

"Please tell me it's not one of Nevan's cousins." Dante despaired, having his life kissed out of him was uncomfortable. Sure, she was hot but he doesn't want to die either.

Vergil smirked at his twin brother. "Considering your time with her, I thought you'd enjoy their company."

Dante flipped the middle finger at him. "Since we're twins and all, why don't you give her a chance, too."

Trish decided to end it with an exasperated sigh. "Dick measuring contests aside, do you know where to start?"

"The local library."

"What?" Both Lady and Trish uttered in shock.

"Arkham was not one to be trusted. I had smuggled some of the books to the local library." He continued, quickly justifying himself.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Lady shrieked. "Do you want another hell portal maniac?"

"Those books won't reveal their secrets without demon blood." Vergil pressed on. "No one would have been able to properly utilise the book unless they had slain a demon over it. I doubt humans in these parts would have such calibre."

Lady still looked pissed, breathing hard as she did. Dante half expected for her to start shooting considering she _is_ a human with such calibre. Instead, she just turned away and marched out with a slam of the door.

Trish sighed as Vergil remained quiet, remorseless.

"What do ladies see in you?" Dante said dismissively as he shook his head and followed Lady.

Once they were out of sight, Trish continued almost perceptively. "That was a strong _precaution_." Trish emphasized on the word precaution. "One, I didn't consider a non-initiate would attempt." She gave him an analytical stare. The books, once fed with demon blood would render it harmless but contents won't reveal itself until more blood is offered.

Vergil felt strong sense of déjà vu. He felt very much like he was in V's position from before when he confessed to Trish what he really was. The similarity was surreal.

In regards to what Trish was trying to coax out of him, there were perks for reading so many books and stumbling on occultic versions of it made many of the trials he faced easier. He held the stare for a moment. "Yes and no." Vergil said with a grimace as he got off his seat, answering the unstated question. "I slain an Arachne over the books before. We probably need to find another one for it."

Trish remained silent before sighing again. "We'll need to find Morrison again." She answered the unspoken question as she took out her phone.

-

Lady needed to cool herself. They were going through the remains of her father's research for the last few days. Well, Trish did. She said some of them had nasty curses. There's even one that had a demon come out, to which they killed it hard and fast. That aside, Lady would have burnt it all if it wasn't there to serve as a reminder to what she's done. Or maybe as a consolation for what she's done. Maybe she was just over reacting.

Though, Trish said that was probably the wisest thing to do as some of the book would have unleashed a hoard of demons if destroyed without proper methods. 

Still, that guilt. That wrongness. It still didn't sit right with her. She killed her father when he was still in his mortal human form. It might have been better if his father was in the big black blob form Dante told her. Just maybe.

She sighed as she gnaws on the popsicle stick she finished earlier.

Dante had been following her earlier but was gone after an hour when she settled on this roof. The view was overlooking the nightlife part of the city. Darkness starts to creep and the colourful lights start to light up.

The familliar smell of pizza was the first thing she registered rather than the bearer of it. 

"Getting a bit chilly, ain't it?" The demon hunter declared as he plopped himself right beside her.

Lady only shrugged. Suddenly she felt too tired to respond.

Dante opened the pizza box next to her without any hesitation and proceeded to slurp disgustingly and loudly at the combination of melted cheese, pepperoni and god knows what else.

Lady gave him a disgusted sound and slapped his arm for it.

"If you're going to offer it, don't make it sound yucky." Lady retorted as she 'saved' the rest of the pizza.

Dante shrugged as he finished it with a satisfied sigh and a smack of his lips. "You have no idea how good it tastes after getting back from Hell."

Lady was nibbling on hers as he spoke, giving him a sympathetic look. "We thought you weren't coming back." She admitted, the grim expectations was obvious. “With the deed and all."

Dante actually looked guilty at that as he scratched his head. "Well, time is kinda weird down there. I figured it's better that I don't put a date on it." He told her, giving her an apologetic look as well. "Plus, time flies when you're having fun." Dante said with a laugh, earning a chuckle from Lady.

"Yeah..." Lady trailed off as she ate her pizza and Dante took another.

"Other than you two chasing me halfway through town, how's things over here?" Dante asked between bites, hissing when he bitten into the hot cheese, scalding his tongue.

Lady shrugged yet again. "The usual. Bounty hunting. Scraping the bottom of the barrel for the bills." She threw at glare at Dante for that. Dante simply gave an unapologetic grin. "Thought of getting bigger stuff. That's why we're going for Lilith's Tears. The mafias here is paying big money for it now that smuggling is harder with Redgrave like that.” Lady stopped afterwards, looking very distracted.

It didn't take a psychic to know something's bothering her.

Seeing this, Dante slung his arm over her, breaking her out of her stupor.

"Hey!" Lady complained as she braced herself with Dante’s weight. Dante on the other hand, merely sighed. 

"Not gonna lie but this is deep stuff you're trying to find. You could always find something else to do." Dante said knowingly. The distress on the normally steel willed lady bothered Dante.

Lady looked up to him, Dante was giving her the look he has when he’s assessing for trouble before she steeled herself. "It's a job. Got into worse trouble before and got out alive." She shrugged with an amused look to Dante. "By the way, you should shave. Starting to look like an old man." She said, changing the subject entirely as she gave his stubble a tight pinch.

Dante flinched away from the pinch. "Hey, chicks digs beards." he said in mock offense, holding the site protectively.

At that, Lady laughed hard with Dante grinning in victory. "If it ever gets to that, I won't recognize ya. You're just some old guy."

Dante shrugged. "I can work with that." He said with his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Lady laughed again, tears in her eyes. "Stop! You're killing me."

"HEY, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! GO TAKE YOUR FUCKING SLUT SOMEWHERE ELSE" They heard from below them. 

An opened window below them revealed a bouncer type guy in a wife beater looking pissed off. 

"Sorry-” Dante began, scathing retort on the tip of his tongue.

There was a bang as Lady shot at the guy and missed. The man wisely ducked back inside with the windows slammed shut.

Dante covered his ear that was ringing from the shot. “Warn a guy next time.” He complained as Lady stood up to re-holster her handgun.

“I dropped the pizza because of him.” Lady said grimly.

Surprise crossed his face and he looked around for it, to see the remaining pizzas on the pavement floor long way below them.

“Damn it, I was going to finish that.” Dante groaned.

“Come on, Dante. Before the guy’s friends comes. I’ll get you more.” Lady placated. This was not a nice neighbourhood and more than likely the guy was a mafia member.

At that, Dante recovered. “Seriously?”

Lady gave him a solid nod as she turned away. 

“Wait!” Dante called, causing her to turn back again.

Dante devil triggered. “I know a quicker way.” He said in his flanged tone with a thumb pointing towards the ledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! There's about 10 chapters, I think but don't quote me on it. I'm still on chapter 5 and it looks like a long way away but who knows.
> 
> See ya on the next chapter.
> 
> EDIT : NOPE I WAS WRONG. THIS PROBABLY WILL BE 20+ CHAPTERS


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies are allies even if they're only accessible via helicopter for a few hours ride.
> 
> They needed arachne blood and found there's more than one way to get it. Trish is reminded of how cold Vergil can be. Is that an issue there?
> 
> A job is a job.
> 
> Also, beds.... Yes, beds in the most benign way possible. And renovations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to wait for Friday but I managed to complete another chapter sooo today, this chapter goes.
> 
> Ok, I think I got most of the proofing done. Here it goes. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It was late when the phone rang. Kyrie gently extricated herself from Nero to get the phone. After a day of hunting in the Mitis Forest and getting parts Nico can use, Kyrie didn't have the heart to wake him unless it was an emergency. 

"Devil May Cry." Kyrie answered. 

The silence stretched before she heard something scuffing in the background. Thinking it might be a client in distress, she whispered through the phone. "Where are you?" She hoped that she didn't give their positions away. 

There was a more irritated mumbling before she heard a feminine sigh cut short in irritation. "Hi, Kyrie. It's Trish." 

Kyrie was confused. "Hi, Trish." She answered tentatively. 

"Just wanted to tell you Vergil and Dante are back. Sorry for the late-night call." She apologised. 

Kyrie couldn't help the delighted gasp. "Oh, Nero would be thrilled!" 

Trish gave a good-natured giggle in response. "Just wanted to update the both of you as soon as I could. If you're coming to visit later, be sure to give a call." 

"Oh, definitely, Trish. I think Nero would love to go. If we're coming over, I'll be sure to call ahead." Kyrie answered. 

"Alright, Kyrie. Good night. Sorry again for the call." 

"No problem. Good night to you too, Trish." 

She found Nero waiting for her not too far away. He was curious despite being bleary. 

"Dante and Vergil are back." She chirped excitedly as they both went back to their room. 

Nero grunted. "Took 'em long enough." He complained as a jaw cracking yawn took over. 

Kyrie giggled at that. "Save it for tomorrow. You can barely open your eyes." 

Nero waited for Kyrie to settle in his arms first before going back to sleep. 

-

Back in Devil May Cry, Vergil was staring defiantly at the demoness as she put the phone down. 

"Can't believe you won't even speak to them." Trish said incredulously. 

“I simply thought I was holding the receiver for you while you dialled their phone number.” Vergil said astutely as he sat next to the table with all their information sprawled all over. 

Trish sighed. Vergil actually froze at the phone. They were talking about allies and that’s when Trish remembered about Nero and the mobile DMC branch.

She had to take the phone from him once her gestures didn’t get the intended reaction. Talk about issues. She really hopes it's just that and not 'fear of facing my son' jitters. If she said that to his face, Vergil might just chop her to pieces. 

Changing the subject, she returned her attention to their research thus far. "Considering the Tears abilities to conceal their users from harm, coaxing the Devil Arm would be the way. But from what you told me; it might have assimilated into the user since it was Mundus' creation." 

"Yes. Those two books had mentioned it in passing." He patted the two hardcover books that had been in Lady's possession. "But as I mentioned before, we need an arachne to be slain on the other ones." 

"While we wait for Morison for that, we're looking into summoning one?" She asked. In her opinion, it's sort of a waste to spend on the information if they can just summon them. 

Vergil regarded her for a whole minute before taking the book they were studying and carefully flipped it to the targeted subject. Him being a bibliophile was obvious in the methodical way he handled the books. 

Once he found it, he gave way to Trish so that she could read it. " _You_ may find an issue with it." Vergil said carefully as he pointed to the paragraph of interest. 

Sure enough, Trish grew grim as she read it again. She should have known it wasn't as easy as building a hell gate (which was not easy either and took a country’s worth of resources to make). As arachnes are usually souls who have fallen and turned into it, the book describes how to turn into one. That is, for a human being to turn themselves into an arachne.

"The criteria should be easy enough to fulfil with the nearby areas but you may agree with me when I say this is to be used as a last resort." Vergil said as if it was the most normal thing to do and continued scanning another book with demonic text. 

Trish was reminded that this is Vergil. The one who had sacrificed everything in the name of power and even himself at one point. Sacrificing another person wouldn’t make him bat an eye. 

She sighed again. "Can't catch a break." She muttered impatiently.

It was then the door opened with two people trudging in looking exasperated and annoyed. 

"What happened to you?" Trish asked as Lady came up to them smelling strongly of smoke and beer with a scribbled napkin in her hand. They probably went to a bar.

"Don't ask." Lady simply said. "Found Morison. He told me that the address has some of the demons we're looking for.”

“Plus, a small bounty.” Dante included. “Why are we doing exterminator jobs?” He asked in confusion, looking at the other two.

Vergil sighed this time. “Arachne, dear brother.” He reminded him with an all-suffering tone.

He frowned as he scratched his beard thoughtfully.

“I guess we might score one considering the bounty said it was crawling with bug type demons.” Lady shrugged.

At that, Trish took the napkin and scrutinised it properly only for a puzzled look to cross her features as well. “There’s a demon infestation there?” She asked them, bewildered.

It is right at that moment Vergil thought it would be better to find the Tears alone. Alas, it’s too late to backtrack and the job probably has more competitors than he cared to deal with. “As we are without any other clues, we might as well go with it.” He declared as he closed the book he was studying, using a clean note paper as a bookmark. “Otherwise, we should retire for the night.”

“Oh yeah! Can’t wait to sleep in a bed.” Dante whooped happily as Lady had a smirk stretched her lips.

“You’ll be getting the extra room.” She declared smugly as Trish tried to hide her laugh.

Dante looked crestfallen, earning a sadistic chuckle from his twin.

“What happened to my bed?” He nearly whined in disappointment.

“We threw it out.” Trish explained. “But we had new ones.”

“So my room-“

“No, that’s _my_ room, now.” Lady corrected him, crossing her arms domineeringly.

Both she and Dante had a small stare down before Dante relented. “Fine. Keep it.” Dante said begrudgingly. “Just please tell me the extra room is not the store room.”

“For your information, us and Patty cleaned up the place and the store room was spacious enough to be a guest room.” Trish explained. “Don’t worry, it’s all set and all.”

Dante was clearly not amused with that fact before he froze and locked his gaze with Vergil. “Dibs on the bed!” He shouted as he ran.

Vergil only managed a grimace before he was gone in a flash of blue.

There were shouts and a scuffle that caused both Lady and Trish to go and calm things down.

“Break anything in there and I’ll be carving it out in your flesh!” Trish threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one who fights for the best bed spots, the struggle is real.
> 
> I'll come back later for more proofing. Those things are cursed or something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing in a fellow hunter's van and the bug mission featuring beelzebub demons.
> 
> In which Dante is the good cop and Vergil is the bad cop but the interrogation never got anywhere.
> 
> Smart and higher order, speaking arachne being insulted at being called stinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting today and trying to address a comment. 
> 
> Not sure if it worked but I'm starting on chapter seven. Now is a good time as any, I guess.
> 
> Happy reading and Season's Greetings!

Vergil knew that the human world was...slow.

They had to hitch a ride with another hunter for the paper factory. They didn't have enough cash on hand to rent a vehicle or be trusted with one. Between Dante's bantering, Trish's input, the driver's amusement and Lady's light snoring, Vergil wished he could have devil triggered and arrive there. But it's a waste of time and energy considering he was unfamiliar with the city now...to his chagrin. Humans developed the city far too often in his opinion. It was too loud and the poorly maintained van was moving too much for him to meditate. 

His mind wandered to a similar time and a much more steadier van. Nico and Nero chatting at the driver's seat with Lady not too far away, joining in the conversation. Trish was reading a comic. He commented in his mind that it was something he didn't expect a woman of her status would read a comic book of all things while he...he had a book, too.

His mind wandered to the book. His book. He entrusted it to Nero for safekeeping. At that he sighed but it was more of a huff considering it was just a sharp blast through his nose. He partly envied Lady's capability to sleep in such a condition.

"That trick he did with the shot glasses, I'm the one who came up with it first!" Dante protested almost dramatically. "I should get royalties or something if he's going to do it so much."

The three of them guffawed.

It was loud.

-

The smell of rotten wood, stale water and whatever chemical to hasten the process was strong when they reached there. The owner and the bounty giver was a frazzled looking man with thinning. He was in a suit that'd seen better days but he was relieved to see them even as he maintained a respectable if not an almost fearful distance from the group.

"We found out that the bugs weren't the usual bugs and the exterminators we hired before nearly died." He said almost desperately. "If there was a death here, the factory will be shut down forever."

"Welp, that's why we're here." Dante said cockily.

"But we're carrying firepower. There might be collateral damage." Trish said carefully, gesturing at Lady's Kalina Ann.

"As long as the main machinery is untouched, I'm ok with it." He gave a resigned, bitter laugh as he led them to a place where the smell of days old paper pulp was being processed. “If this isn’t settled soon, the factory is going to go under.”

The demon's presence was a bit clearer now but it's hard to pinpoint where.

"Whoa-whee." Dante exclaimed as he waved a hand in front of his face.

The man gave them an apologetic smile as he led them into a storage warehouse where there was a mild buzzing. "It's just how it is. The ventilation is not working anymore so pardon the smell." It was then they heard the buzzing and the scent of the paper pulps had a new scent mixed with it. The smell of rotten flesh but the owner seemed unperturbed. He unlocked the entrance to the warehouse. "It's in here." He said, fear laced his every word. The lights were turned on and the buzzing got even worse.

Vergil strode in without a word except the sound of his sword being drawn from his sheath.

Dante gave the man a comforting smile as he went in with Vergil and Lady followed. At the door, only Trish was left. "Would you mind waiting for us here?" She said as she held the door. "Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing comes this way." Doing bounties without any payment upfront usually resulted with no pay at all. 

The man, as if he remembered something and dug into his coat jacket. He showed the wad of money meant for them. "I got the cash." He assured her. "I'll be here when you guys come out."

Trish suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. It seemed too good to be true. She smiled benignly as Dante started whooping around and gunshots plenty. "Alright. We'll settle this really quick. You just wait there." She closed the door.

Inside, the smell of bugs innards and acid sourness, probably their projectile vomit had mingled with the gunpowder and burning plastic.

-

As the last of the demonic bugs dissipated with death, they found the source of the smell. There were white cocoons of stored animals and alarmingly enough, a few humans, too. Judging from the sludge of rotting remains, maggots and bones (yep, human skulls included), it's been awhile.

"Curious." Vergil said as he examined it and traced the websilk laden walls. 

"I'm missing the sewers right about now." Dante complained with the stink, grimacing. "So far beelzebubs. No arachne." He concluded in confusion.

"There must be more nests somewhere." Lady said for them with a frustrated sigh.

"It's weird that the beelzebubs are feeding on these. They don't share." Trish stared at the squirming sludge in confusion. One of the cocoons was already broken when they arrived. That explained the stench rotting flesh.

"Unless they are so well fed that they don't bother at all with these." Vergil suggested. "Or this was a trap. Albeit a poor one."

"Trap for us or them?" Dante asked, gesturing towards where the remains of the beelzebub would have been.

"Let's ask the owner, shall we?" Vergil answered for him as they filed out.

The owner was overwhelmed by the stench but he was happy to know the job was done. Once the money and the pleasantries were exchanged, Vergil made his move.

"Doing a demon's bidding is already a deplorable thing. But to do the bidding of a lesser demon, I thought humans would know better." Vergil commented as Lady and Trish counted the cash.

It was just a split second but the owner froze. "Yeah, I guess." He said in confusion, convincingly so. "Does it have anything to do with this?" 

Vergil didn't relent. Dante was watching the whole scene seemingly uninterested. He isn't sure what the outcome would be but depending on how it goes, either Dante will be protecting the frazzled man from his brother or chase the guy down. It's nice to let someone else do the digging.

"Arachne are usually mindless but some would have enough intelligence and power to take up thralls and breed." He continued. "Considering the state of the factory and the spidersilk, I am sure the beelzebub we encountered were the intruders. We were simply hired to take care of the rest of it." 

He shuffled just half a step closer, making the man jump, almost panicking as his back met the wall and the containers. "Tell me how many people you've fed them. We found 4 earlier."

The man paled and started to shake. "Sh-shut up. I don’t what you’re talking about.” He denied vehemently despite paling. “Yo-you shouldn’t be here anyway! I-I'll charge you with trespassing and-and-" His eyes fell on the Lady and Trish. "And stealing!"

Trish and Lady were not amused, throwing a glare at him as they paid attention to the exchange now.

Dante let's out a low whistle. "I'd stop digging my grave right now, if I were ya." He told him lightheartedly, being the good cop. "So ‘fess up or we'll burn the whole place to the ground. Demon nest and all."

The man now looked like a cornered animal now. Dante really hoped he would run rather than attack them but logic while in duress goes wonky. 

"If you don't tell us, perhaps having your limbs cut off will be a more compelling incentive." Vergil said with cool sadistic interest, Yamato was clicking ominously.

Dante sighed internally. His brother certainly had a way with words. 

At that, he tried to barrel into Vergil only for Vergil to sidestep him and hit him with Yamato's scabbard, knocking him out instantly. "That was a waste of my time." He glowered.

Dante grinned smugly. "How much do you wanna bet it's the "main machinery" he's been talking about?"

Vergil gave his brother a withering stare as he considered it. The man was protective of the main machinery. That was an obvious give.

"Let's go." He said instead and turned towards the heart of the factory.

They left the man there as they followed Vergil.

The smell still hasn't improved but it was burning their nose now as they reached the largest vat that was still lit up. The demonic presence was strongest there.

Sure enough, they heard clicking and hissing.

"Here they come!" Dante declared lightheartedly getting Ebony and Ivory out.

A multitude of small arachne came skittering at them.

Lady sighed. "And no overtime. Just great." She said as she took out her guns as well.

"Not the first time." Trish added sardonically as she took her sword again. She frowned at the state of it. There are cracks already. She'll need a new one soon. 

"Come on, don't be such a downer." Dante said as he shoots one that had jumped at him without looking at it. "We can get at least 6 months supply of toilet paper."

Lady was already shooting them, creating a steady pile of arachne carcasses that had yet to dissipate fully. "Toilet paper?! Really Dante?" She retorted, stopping momentarily to speak.

The implosion of air and large patches of dead arachne indicated that Vergil was getting serious.

"Enough dawdling." Vergil snapped. "Would you like to do the honour or are you too distracted to hit anything?" He had his hand on the hilt, ready to pull off his Judgement Cut.

"What? And make a mess?" Dante goaded as Vergil rolled his eyes, temporarily stopping in his gunslinging. " _That_ is going to make a BIG mess." He gestured with his guns the suspiciously lit large vat.

"Ugh!" They heard Trish exclaimed in irritation as she devil triggered and shocked the vat with electricity.

There was gurgling and a scream threw them all off their feet. Spindly legs appeared from the top of the vat, splashing the contents everywhere. A huge white arachne appeared. It was not amused. "Die!"

"Oh ho ho. We've got a talker." Dante commented as they recovered.

"Ah, a sizeable one, too." Vergil said with a tinge of battle borne interest.

"Remember. We need the blood for the books." Trish reminded them as it took itself out of the vat, screaming again as the smaller arachne covered it, sloshing the liquid in the vat as it did.

"Damn, it stinks bad now." Lady recoiled, trying very hard not to gag.

"Impudent!" It screamed again, making Dante laugh as Trish gave an amused look.

"And that's what sets her off." Dante commented as Vergil changed to using gauntlets. "Ah, Beowulf!" Dante exclaimed in delighted recognition.

"Pity, I can't use my sword." He complained as Dante summoned his Balrog gauntlets. "We need as much of it as we can." He said to no one in particular. “There’s no telling how much blood it actually has.”

"Roger, Verge. Trickster!" Dante replied as he teleported near the thing but didn't strike it. Instead, he taunted it by throwing a rose. It screeched again, swiping at Dante furiously.

Vergil clicked his tongue before disappearing up ahead.

"That's it, I'm making a new hole." Lady declared, shooting the nearest glass pane and leaving through it.

Trish contemplated joining Lady outside or watch the two brothers who managed to throw the white Arachne to the ground and into other machineries with a coordinated kick. On second thought, she would rather not be there in case someone claims for damages. "I could use some fresh air too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this went on without a problem.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish and Vergil are on studying duty.
> 
> It's been busy but finally a lull of activities. Drunken confession and airing of grievances? 
> 
> Patty makes an appearance and gets a study buddy.
> 
> Nero's been missing...but Vergil won't budge. Uncle Dante to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the comment is addressed rather than the previous chapter.
> 
> I'm rolling the ball and keeping it rolling until it finishes. Muse, please don't abandon me.
> 
> Ngl, I'm nervous XD
> 
> Happy reading and Season's greetings!

The giant arachne was defeated and Vergil doing some fancy cuts to the juiciest leg so that it won't dissipate. It was sort of like getting the biggest crab leg. They didn't go through with burning down the factory as the nest was destroyed once they destroyed the vat but they never found the owner again when they went to look for him. Either he scooted off or he's just demon dust now.

After getting the blood, they went to get the books. Unfortunately, the books were considered priceless antique books thus requiring even more planning and resources to re-smuggle it out without bloodshed or arrests. Lady and Trish had to pool their resources to help the cause but Dante swore he'd pay it back. Vergil said nothing to help, much to Dante's exasperation, even giving him an amused look at the exchange. Asshole.

The library was understaffed with only an elderly lady and a handful of teenagers she managed to recruit to help her. There are blessings in that. Apparently, the old lady bought the library and restored it or else it would have been demolished.

It took them a few days and several fake names to finish the job. King Cerberus was nice enough to keep the tub of Arachne blood frozen until they finished dunking the books in it. They had to buy a baby bathtub for it. Dante decided to buy a red one much to his brother’s chagrin and probably in retaliation to his brother's unhelpful silence.

Once that was done, both Vergil and Trish trapped themselves in the study. Once in a while Dante would stroll in to check up on them or bring food. Lady wanted to help out too but both Trish and Dante asked her to stay away. The books were pretty freaky. For the three days they’ve been there, more than once a book literally bit back and there was one book that was a mini portal where a frog-like Bael kin was waiting to get out. Vergil was quick enough to kill it before anything can happen.

While Vergil and Trish were researching, Dante and Lady were taking bounties and hunts from Morrison to keep them going. Though it was more out of Dante trying to pay back the money he owed Lady. Dante was just glad that Lady was willing to take instalments. 

There was a knock on the door despite it being opened. "Hey, wanna go and get some grub?" Dante asked all freshened up for a night out.

Lady was bored and hungry despite the gun catalogue she had on hand. "Give me five minutes."

"I'll wait downstairs." He said, disappearing with flourish.

Lady shook her head in amusement at his antics.

-

They ended up at a bar somewhere. They both wanted to have some quiet and the food was good but the drinks were limited. Probably why it isn't packed.

They were chatting about the town when they both wound up on Trish and Vergil's inhuman fervour on books.

"I get Vergil but didn't know Trish was into books, too." Dante said with an incredulous furrow of his eyebrow.

Lady puts up her hands in surrender. "She's the one who reads up on mission stuff. Sure I read the contract and all but anything that involves more than a hundred pages and a 100 years old, it's going to take me a week."

Dante gave her a worried look instead.

"Hey, if I can't understand it, I won't take it." She explained a pointed look.

Dante looked a bit more relieved at that and gave her a pat on her head. "Hey." She bated it off playfully. "Watch the hair."

Dante chuckled. "One silver lining in this, is that Vergil doesn't sleep while he does his thing. The bed is allll mine." He held up his beer in cheer before drinking it.

Lady looked like she remembered something and her fingers restlessly tapped on the bar table as she gathered her words. "Talking about that, well..." She began, looking away. "Would you like your room back?"

Dante stared at her as if he didn't understand her.

"With the deed back and all, we didn't have enough time to sit down and talk and then things got busy and well, this looks like a good time." Lady gave a nervous chuckle only for Dante to laugh as well. 

"It's pretty awkward asking a lady for the room she's been using, y'know." Dante answered, Lady was starting to feel guilty. "Buuttt my stuffs are all in the 'extra' room. Plus, closer toilets. Ya won't have a complaint from me." He placated her, seeing Lady calming down. "Except getting another bed. Vergil likes to steal all the blankets in his sleep."

At that Lady laughed. "If you want, you could always keep that room and have Vergil take mine."

Dante gave her a questioning look. "What's with the change all of the sudden?"

Lady sighed. "Sorry, it's just that...I was pissed off and just...didn't want to accept things, I guess. The deed thing. Dante is throwing in the towel? Nah, it can't be." She tried to articulate, resting her head on the somewhat sticky bar table. "When you came back, I guess I was pissed off you went away. I mean it's not like you never go on a job and disappear for like...what? Half a decade or something but the deed." She gestured weakly with her hand. "I guess I'd feel better that you kick the bucket fighting or something...than…well, giving up."

"Lady, as much as I am totally honoured with what you're saying, are you drunk?" He asked with a serious questioning look.

Lady flushed red and brought up her arms to hide her face on the table. She said something but it was so muffled that Dante couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, I was being serious." She said indignantly, raising her head up when she heard him giggling. 

"Yeah and you're being precious, too, sweetheart." He ended with a sigh and a look that says 'What am I going to do with you?' exasperation as he took another draw of his beer.

"I bet you won't laugh if Trish was the one talking." Lady said petulantly after she downed the rest of her beer in embarrassment.

The mental image made Dante choke on his beer as he guffawed.

"Yes." Dante defended. "Only because it's going to be business deals and cafes. I'd be soberer than I am now and _wishing_ I had a drink."

Lady will never admit she pouted as she groused irritatedly. "Come on, I'm being serious here. You're stuck in the ex-store room with your twin brother. I can always bunk in with Trish. Stop being so...so... I don't know? Sacrificing? Too good? Come on, Dante. I know you're a good guy but you're not that nice. I feel bad, ok!"

Dante shook his head again before giving a resigned sigh. "Fine. I'll give Vergil your room then. I’m just glad everything’s still standing, ok. Goddamn it, is it always this hard?"

"Shut up. It ain't easy for me either. You should suffer with me."

At that, Dante guffaw again as Lady just sighed at the whole situation.

"Talk about misery love company." Dante quipped.

"I need more beer." Lady lamented.

-

Patty came and visited the next day.

“Gosh, I feel like we just met, yesterday.” Patty whined as she hugged Dante. “You looked like you aged a century.”

“Hey, how do you think that makes me feel?” Dante mock complained with an exaggerated grimace. He hasn't shaved, the scruff was making him look older.

Lady couldn’t help the amused smile she had.

“Hey, you’re old, too.” Dante jibed.

“At least I don’t look like it.” She taunted.

“Secret facial care regime?” Patty asked knowingly.

“It’s a secret, alright.” Lady answered smugly with a mischievous wink.

Patty just laughed before she saw the time. “Damn, I need to go to the library. My uni assignments aren’t gonna do themselves.” She grimaced.

“Ah, my little girl is a grown up now. Doing her own homework all by herself.” Dante said in mock tearful flourish, making the blonde girl flush.

“Hey, I was just a kid back then.” She smacked Dante on the upper arm as Lady gave a chuckle.

“Need help?” Dante offered despite his joke earlier.

Patty tried to keep an affronted look only to sigh. Dante was already grinning at that. “Yeah.” She said defeatedly. “If I don’t have a study buddy, I’d just fall asleep.”

Dante gave a good-natured laugh. “I knew you came here for a reason.”

“That’s not it! I really did miss you and you keep refusing my invitations, too.” She countered indignantly as Dante moved to get his coat.

“Alright, alright. My fault.” He placated. “Lady, wanna join?” He asked.

Lady doesn’t like going through books at the moment with her hangover still present. “Nah, I’ll hold the fort.” She said as she stretched with a yawn and went to the chair behind the desk. “You go on ahead and help your ‘daughter’.”

Dante just guffawed as Patty was making shrill half-hearted objections.

She awoke next to the shrill ring of the phone. She ignored it at first but soon it was obvious that whoever was calling is either persistent or desperate.

“Devil May Cry.” She answered the phone in a business-like tone, half awake.

“Lady?” She heard; the familiar voice was warped from crying. “Nero’s missing.”

Lady was suddenly awake and her heart had jumped at the words. “What?!” She exclaimed.

-

Trish almost absent-mindedly shocked another book to submission once it started to wriggle. Opening it, she scanned the blood stained pages one by one. Not too far away, Vergil turned a page back and forth as he wrote down more notes.

The door slamming open still made them both groan in irritation despite the noisy stomps on the way there. “Vergie, we got a call from Kyrie. Nero’s gone AWOL.” Dante declared. Whether from excitement or anxiety, it’s hard to tell.

Vergil merely stared at his brother. The gap of expectant silence finally pushed him to answer. “And?”

Trish could almost feel the moment when Dante’s fury gave way. It wasn’t loud or even explosive. It was cold and unassuming like the crack of an iceberg. Like the time he faced Urizen for the first time.

“Come on, Verge. Nero’s family. We can come back to the stuff later.” Dante tried to convince him despite the disappointed grimace he had. Trish noticed how Dante purposefully avoided bringing up Nero as his son but there’s more to this than what’s in front of her. “It won’t go anywhere. It’ll still be here when we come back.” Trish can't help but think this was another sibling spat.

It was Vergil turn to get pissed off. He coolly regarded his twin despite being crusted and stinking in days old Arachne blood. “He can take care of himself.” He said pointedly, clearly dismissing Dante’s view on the matter.

Dante throws a punch at his brother only for him to catch the blow.

“Seriously, Dante?” He said in a condescending tone as he caught the book he had thrown into the air to brace the blow with his free hand.

Trish was considering the situation very carefully. If they started a fight, she wasn’t sure if she could stop them or run fast enough to escape it. 

There was a tense moment as Dante heaved before he gave up with a roll of his shoulder and lowered his fist.

“You don’t have to keep being an asshole, y’know.” Dante reasoned with him cryptically, the serious air he had was disappearing. “I’m going.” He moaned with an all-suffering air as he turned towards the door.

“Hey, Trish. Keep him alive, will ya? He’ll forget to eat if no one’s around to keep an eye on him.” He stopped to tell her as a book went flying at him.

“I’m not a child, Dante.” Vergil snapped at him, tempers still alight.

Dante retaliated by sticking his tongue out in a jeer. Vergil did a threatening half step that caused Dante to run out cackling.

Then he turned his attention to Trish who witnessed the whole interaction with curiousity and wariness.

Trish raised her hand placatingly before concentrating on her book once more. That was more than enough for Vergil as he set himself down and continued reading.

Trish had a concern. The way Vergil is going at it is almost obsessively mad. A trickle of fear had crept into her mind as they finished the books, gathering notes and information that could be of use to them. What if he _is_ going mad with all of this? She had no way of determining it until then. Dante had unknowingly given her a way to verify her concern.

Unbeknownst to Vergil, Trish recognized that some of the names were recorded in Fortuna’s Order of the Sword. Dante’s entrance had given her the perfect base to carry out her test. However, the offhanded request from her friend won’t be ignored. She’ll keep an eye on him.

-

“Ya sure ya wanna do this again?” Nico asked as she gave him another sceptical look.

“You got a better idea?” Nero shot back tiredly. He had been lugging stuff for the makeshift shift on one of the side of the cliff.

Nico held up her hand with a non-committal shake of her head. The headache from the smoking withdrawal had subsided but she was feeling sluggish.

He faced the debris or rubble and whatever else he could find to help get to the edge of the sinkhole.

They’ve been here for at least 4 days now.

In that span of 4 days, Nero attempts to get out of the sink hole had resulted in more broken bones than he could get in a year.

Taking a deep breath and feeling the energies needed to devil trigger, he ran as fast as he can up the makeshift hill. Using the momentum, he jumped off the lasts of the rubble on top the face of the cliff and he jumped again, using the footing he found. It was then he devil triggered and used the strength of that form to propel him higher. Just as he could almost see over the edge, he used his spectral wing to flap, trying to gain a bit more but he couldn’t. Despite his desperate flapping, he can’t get pass that point.

With a growl he descended…again.

He could already feel the energy he used to devil trigger dissipate fast. He braced himself for the fall. “Here we go again.” He muttered to himself.

Nico couldn’t help but hiss as his landing broke through on of the wooden boxes and sent him into a roll all the way down the makeshift hill.

Once he was on the floor again, Nico had to look away as she can empathically feel the bones resetting itself and probably something stabbed him too judging from the sickening squelch of something dropping.

“I wished I kept some of them Rawhides.” Nico sighed.

They had been on the hunt for a month now. Had it been other hunts, even more so if it was from what left of the Order, they would have just abandoned it because it wasn’t worth the trouble.

The target was a Blade demon but it’s as fast as Fury with and even better brain. The thing hunts by luring or leading its prey into traps before taking them away. It had been luring the homeless and children before they put bounties on it. There were other hunters before Nero but they either came back with missing limbs or not at all. It was then they sought him out. It doesn’t help that some of the hunter were Credo’s old friend and the nicer ones that did spit in tracks as he passed.

Once Nero heard about Dante and Vergil came back, he wanted to wrap up the hunt and start planning a trip to the main Devil May Cry. Unfortunately, that entailed their hasty plans to be lured to the nest and destroy it, leading to their current predicament. At least the nest is destroyed. 

“Kyrie is going to kill me.” Nero said recovered and went to the barbecue Blade meat by the fire. It was a known agreement between the three of them that they’ll keep in contact somehow. But the phone’s trashed when the whole van fell into the sinkhole. It has been 5 days since the last phone call.

“I keep telling ya that telling people you’re gonna come back safe and sound is a jinx.” Nico said accusingly.

“As if you won’t say it if you saw her, too. She was gonna cry.” Nero countered as he bit into the meat.

“Yeah but I’d make it into a joke and take off the jinxiness.” Nico countered back again.

Nero nearly choked on the demon meat as he tried not to laugh, frantically reaching for the water they’ve collecting. Funnily enough, the Order’s training didn’t include what to do when falling into a sink hole resulting from an underground network explosion. Nico was smart enough to guess where water can be found. Though, in her words, they’re lucky it wasn’t salt water since they’re so close to the sea.

Nico laughed along getting a pike of demon meat as well.

“Never thought I’d eat demon meat again after Redgrave.” She commented as she took a bite, too hungry not to swallow it down despite the taste.

Nero shrugged, scratching his few days old scruff absentmindedly. “At least there’s meat on these guys. If it’s Angelos, there’s nothing on them.”

“Talking about Angelos, whatever they are, I still don’t know if it’s the labs escaped specimen or something.” Nico said. She had observed as the two of them cut one of the blade demon for the barbecue and stored the rest of it in the refurbished fridge they made from a minibar fridge they had on the van.

Nero sighed at that. “Mitis Forest had them for awhile now. I thought they all went kaput when Echidna died. I hate to go down there again if there’s a goddamn hell gate.” He threw a look at the collapsed entrance of a tunnel where they used every devil bringer they had to collapse it or else risk being overrun with those weird blade demons.

“Not without more Devil Breakers ya ain’t.” Nico added. “And maybe an army of devil hunters would be handy buttt~” She shrugged. “You took down the Order and went up against Vergil and Dante.”

Nero gave a put-upon sigh. “Not how I wanted to be known but I’ll take it.” He said, ending it with a smug smile.

Nico rolled her eyes in exasperation as the light started to fade again. “I really wished I kept some of the Rawhide.” She muttered as took another bite. If they just had a bit more leverage, they could have escaped this hell hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, round two of the double posting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and Nico went missing while on a hunt at Mitis Forest. Dante and Lady were the ones to go and find him. 
> 
> Tracing back where the other two might have went, they ended up in trouble too.
> 
> Also featuring questionable but familiar choice of outfits and flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter was huuuuuge~ I decide to just cut it in half and post them both. Will this be a trend? Maybe. The next chapter looked huge, too. So the draft, as expected, will be more than just 10 chapters once I'm done....whatever tinkering or proofing I'm doing.
> 
> On Julio, I couldn't find any reference on him (The best I had was a summary of the DMC4 novel for Nero's side). But if anyone knows, I'm more than happy to change it.
> 
> Happy reading!

Kyrie waited. She promised them not to worry and try not to panic if they were cut from communication for a couple of days. She promised not to cry if they were late and to get help from the other Devil May Cry. Nero promised her that he’ll come back fine. They probably need help if they were lost, that’s it. Nothing bad was going happen to Nero or Nico.

By the fifth day, she knew she had to call for help. Nero would always make the effort to contact her or Nico would in his stead every other day. It’s been five days of silence and the worry was eating her alive. Despite Nero’s attempt to play down the situation, she saw Melchiore was missing an arm and one of his eyes. He could barely speak, even now. The horrors had taken a toll on him. And no one had mention about his partners, Peter or Carmine. Just like how they did in the Order when knights like Josh died. They were simply not mentioned once they died.

Kyrie called the Devil May Cry and it kept ringing until it end. Panic and dread were starting to fill her. What if they were on a hunt too?

Kyrie tried a second time. It kept ringing as she felt tears and her breath heaved despite her efforts to stay calm. She doesn’t know who else she could turn to. Maybe she could ask the church despite what they thought of her and Nero. Maybe she could ask Melchiore if he knows anyone. She ignored the niggling voice that told her all her friends were gone just like her brother. She had no one.

“Devil May Cry.” Came the business-like tone. It was Lady.

“Lady?” She couldn’t help the warbling in her voice as relief and the fear crashed together. “Nero’s missing.”

There was a moment of shocked silence before Lady replied. “What?!”

“He-he went on a hunt. He said he’d call. He’s just in Mitis Forest. He can’t have lost contact. He’s there with Nico. I-I-“She couldn’t help the choked sob that escaped her as she tried to explain.

“Kyrie, hang in there.” Lady said gently. “We’ll get them back.” She assured Kyrie, trying to calm her down. “Just try and breath for now.”

“How long has he been missing?” Lady asked once she could hear that Kyrie has calmed down. Kyrie could hear Lady trying to work on a plan.

“F-five days.” She steeled herself to say.

“What kind of hunt did he get? There shouldn’t be any demons there anymore.” Lady asked, confused.

“It was a blade demon but it’s an odd one. Nero kept complaining it was really fast.” Kyrie told her as much as she remembered. “And likes to use traps.”

Lady paused in thought. This is just too complicated to be done on the phone. “We’ll get there in a few hours.” She decided. As it is, both Dante and herself are pretty free.

Kyrie gushed with thanks and gratitude that Lady had a hard time trying to put the phone down.

-

The sun hasn’t set yet when they arrived, dropping off from a helicopter (courtesy of _extreme favour collecting_ ). But they spent too much time trying to get directions and soon it was getting dark. The townspeople were very wary of them. It was then a dark-haired boy came up to Dante and Lady. He was scared but he was also determined. There were a group of children not too far away, watching them warily.

“My name’s Julio. Are you Nero’s friends?” He introduced himself. The poor boy was getting paler as he spoke.

Dante lightened up. “Yeah, we’re Nero’s friends. My name’s Dante and this is Lady.” Dante said carefully as he hunched a bit, trying to appear smaller for the boy and so that he can hear him clearly. He probably sounds like a creep now that he realised it but the ball has rolled. “We’re kinda lost.” He admitted with an embarrassed chuckle.

The boy eyes widen at Dante and Lady’s name but he kept a cautious smile after that. Dante hoped that a good rather than a bad thing. Hopefully, Julio is one of the orphans under Nero’s care. “Kyrie’s at home right, now.” He told them as he led them.

The neighbourhood wasn’t exactly warm if not for Julio and the small group of children that followed them.

“Nero said that Uncle Dante had a shop in another city? What it’s like there?” One of them piped up.

“It’s really busy and always noisy.” Dante summarized for them.

“Yes and you can get lost, too. It’s like a maze there.” Lady added in.

“Like a maze?!” One of the younger ones gasped. “What’s a maze?”

They spent a good 5 minutes trying to explain what a maze was between the adults and the older orphans.

In no time, they reached a more broken-down part of the residential area. The boarded-up shop lots enhanced the foreboding air. 

Julio led them to the Nero and Kyries’ home. Julio had to bang the door to for Kyrie to hear them. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She said as she opened the door and the waft of cooked food told them dinner was ready. “Come in, come in.”

When only Lady and Dante came in, Kyrie asked for the orphans to join them, too.

“It’s ok, we promised to see Ms. Anton for dinner. See you tomorrow, Kyrie.” Julio answered for them.

“Alright, take care.” She said, stepping out to give them each a hug. “Behave yourself, alright?”

There was a cacophony of agreement before they went a few doors down.

“Sorry for the wait.” Kyrie said apologetically. “Food’s upstairs. Come and join me.” She welcomed them.

As they went up, Dante couldn’t help but think that the children were giving them space.

-

Once dinner was done and the table cleared, Kyrie told them about the hunt. The place was small so the dining table was probably the largest space they have for this kind of discussion. She shared with them a box filled with notes and picture Nico had taken, some good, some mere blurs of colours.

“They wanted to finish it quick since it’s been too long and they were getting frustrated.” Kyrie told them.

“And probably ‘cause he wanted to see Dante and Vergil, too, huh?” Lady added knowingly with a fond smile.

Kyrie nodded at that with a wry smile. “Partly. To finish the matter, he thought he’d go into their nest and stop them there. There were still people being reported missing, too. So, the quicker it is settled, the less victims it claims.”

“No gonna lie but it sounds like something I would have done.” Dante admitted offhandedly as he went through the notebook.

Lady’s glare told him he wasn’t helping the situation causing the man to avoid her gaze. Lady decided to trace the map they had spread on the table. “That’s why there’s blue line over here. I’m guessing the black lines is the route they’re using.”

Kyrie nodded. “One of the surviving hunters was lured following that line. He…” Kyrie started. “He was badly injured when he came back.” She finished sombrely remembering Melchiore.

“Who gave out the bounty?” Dante asked suspiciously. He was poking around the notes. Nico’s theory is that it might have been some kind of experimental demons that was kept in the labs but got freed.

“The Church of the Sword.” Kyrie told him, causing him to grimace.

“They were desperate and people were disappearing. We couldn’t just leave them. Some of them were children, too.” Kyrie defended softly causing Dante to hold a hand up placatingly with an awkward chuckle.

“Sorry, sorry. Just needed to cover the bases.” Dante placated her. “And it’s going to be a long night for me.” He said, holding up Nico’s notebook.

“Talking about covering bases, is there a way to get vehicles there?” Lady asked thoughtfully.

“Oh, um.” Kyrie bit her as she thought about it. “I think there’s a few people that might be willing to sell a car.”

“I don’t think we need a car.” He said thoughtfully, eyes squinting in thought. “Any motorbikes?”

Kyrie gave a sheepish shake of her head.

Lady shrugged. “We’ll just walk, then.”

Kyrie looked at them in worry. “Are you sure?”

“Both of us walked from the Order of the Sword headquarters to the city centre before.” Lady comforted her. “It’s no big deal.”

“Yeah, come to think of it, it’s a forest. It’s hard to bring anything in without a road.” Dante added. “Plus, the mines on the way there, the castle annnnddd the drawbridge, also I remember a cliff that drops off by the entrance.” He added with an amused chuckle.

Kyrie was amused, too but she looked at them with slight doubt. “If you are sure.”

-

“We should have gotten bikes.” Dante groused as he and Lady trudged on through the forest with a map in hand. It was midday and the sun was at its zenith.

“Yeah and use it how?” Lady snapped at him as she held on to the map. Even now, the path but it’s only suited for walking rather than vehicles. Some of the ruins had turned to complete rubble and was being reclaimed by the forest.

They found the three headed statue again. The two of them went around to find the shadow before moving on in the opposite direct. The magical part of the forest is still alive.

Unlike Lady who was in her shorts and white shirt, Dante is in usual jeans and shirt with his red coat on. It's bound to get him cooked. 

He grunted. "I killed Echidna. It wasn't supposed to do this..." He waved at the air irritatedly.

"Then, just strip!" Lady yelled in frustration. 

Dante stopped his tracks to give her a lecherous look and waggling his eyebrows for good measure. "If you wanted to see the gun show, you should've just asked." He winked, chuckling as he did. 

Lady wanted to be irritated at that but just sighed in resignation instead. It was just too hot.

Sticking the Demon Sword Dante into the ground, he used it as a coat hanger before striping off his coat and his t-shirt. Just when she thought he'd be going around shirtless (while pleasant on the eyes, is entirely unsafe for demon hunting), he slipped back the red coat while stuffing the T shirt he was wearing to his back pocket and returning the sword to...wherever it goes.

"Alright done." He said happily, holding up his arms to show her the current look.

Lady stared at him like he was an idiot despite the nostalgia. She couldn't believe how far they go now when she thought he was just another demon back then. They actually flirted with each other.

"What?" Dante complained. "It's airier now." he said as he swished his coat around as emphasis.

Lady was conflicted on so many things but all of them doesn’t matter in the end so she decided it was just too much work. "As long as it works." She said with a shrug. Then something popped into her mind. 

"Wait, don't you have Cavalier?" She asked with a moment of confusion. 

Dante laughed. "Well, it's a long story. Damn it, I forgot how many twists and turns it had. It's fucking annoying." He half shouted in annoyance towards the forest, avoiding the topic.

"We're almost there." Lady groused as she continue on, noting that Dante was avoiding the issue. "Just hold on a goddamn minute!" She said as she went straight ahead with her eyes on the map into the clearing where Echidna's Hell gate was.

Suddenly, she was gone.

Dante stared at the empty space. Up ahead, it was still an empty lot with rubbles surrounding it but Lady wasn't there.

If it was like that shadow maze earlier, then she's probably at the start of somewhere in the forest. But this part of the forest shouldn't be magicked in any way...Unless there's a big bad demon around. Dread and adrenaline filled him as he ran in the same direction only to ram straight into a barrier.

Recovering from the hit and the shock, he hit the barrier before groaning at the realisation of what it is. "Barriers? You gotta be fucking kidding me." 

He looked around for clues as to what to do but there's nothing there. Not a ward, a riddle or even a pressure pad or anything. What's worse is, he can't sense it nor did he sense the barrier until it was in his face. That was a bad sign.

The humidity was annoying and he's starting to worry about Lady. He triggered his Sin Devil Trigger and starts decimating the path. When in doubt, smack it. Destroy the source, destroy the magic. It was only then he noticed the stifling presence of subversive magic. The ones that confuse their target until it is either broken or removed. As everything burned and his form reverted, he had found out two things.

  1. The barrier ahead was gone but so was Lady.
  2. The humidity had given way to smoke but he was able to think clearer. No longer annoyed with the perceived humidity.



Creepily, he could see the edges of the barrier/portal thing where the uncharred land and healthy vegetation met and ended but the whole place was thrumming with demonic energy. Whatever it was, had masked his senses until then.

"What the fuck?" He cursed in confusion as he recovered his breath from the smoke. 

-

Lady was shocked when her next step met air but her quick reflexes had her whipped out Kalina Ann's bayonet into the side of the cliff to slow the fall. It stopped her fall but she's still nowhere close to the ground. Her maps had flown away somewhere.

She could only hear her own heartbeat as she assessed the situation.

It was then she saw something light blue waving at her and noises. Swiveling herself on top of Kalina Ann, she finally saw who it was before waving back. "Found ya!" She shouted happily at them.

The replies were hard to hear so she made a stopping motion with her hands.

Skilfully, she activates the grappling system and dropped down.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and there was a hand holding the rope is as her feet touched the ground. 

"Don't pull it out!" Nero said frantically in his demon voice. "Or we're stuck here."

As if the cliff could hear them, the bayonet tip that was stuck in the wall came loose and dropped, thankfully missing both of them.

The defeated sigh that came after was human as Nero returned to his human form and lets go of the now useless rope.

Lady didn't know what to do. "Sorry." She decided as Nico came and picked up the bayonet tip.

"Hold up, I can come up with something with this." Nico said smugly waving the bayonet like a prize. "It's not Rawhide but it might just work."

It was dark by the time they told her everything to bring her up to speed and Lady told them about Kyrie calling for help (wisely omitting how distraught she was when she called them). The whole time, Nico was reconstructing the Kalina Ann into a heavy-duty grappling hook shooter.

"This is a real piece of work you gotten yourself into." Lady commented. Despite the hunger, she wasn't up for the blade steak just yet.

"Yeah, but you're in it, too." Nero said wryly. "If Dante's trapped somewhere, he's gonna need help too. And this whole mess just keeps getting bigger."

Lady told them she was at Echidna's former lair when she ended up here. They told her they were taking the sea route near the ruined Headquarters to get to the last point faster before ending up there. So, it occurred to them all that there's portal or some sort and it’s going to be a pain in the ass trying to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who can spot the DMC3 references, you should get cookies.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed that. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil had sensed Nero was in trouble long before Dante told him of the news. Then he sensed Dante was in trouble. Someone or something is eager to die. So, he goes hunting, too.
> 
> Poor Trish is being pulled around with limited knowledge of whatever he's planning.
> 
> Kyrie can be too nice at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the other half. 
> 
> I always had this headcanon that Vergil can be as dramatic as V at times. So making epic sounding promises is under that headcanon.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for making Kyrie cry so much. I don't know why but it's just like that.
> 
> Happy reading!

At Devil May Cry, Vergil had wondered why was he...unsettled. It was about a week ago but he was dealing with the cursed books so he puts it down to the books' general occultic essence trying to drain him or weakened him mentally so that it can overwhelm and consume him. When Dante came running, delivering news about Nero's disappearance. He was...concerned but the boy-no, young man had proven to be just as much of a fighter as he and Dante is.

Then it became stronger but this time, it was much more familiar. Dante was gone. The same thing happened when he closed the gates of hell. This time, the concern had turned to guilt and regret. A shred of powerlessness mingled with it as it grew into him like cold roots as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Just then, Dante’s presence in his mind restored but it was weak. The relief, however, was brief as he thought of what could have happened to do this.

Dante had barely gone a day and his presence was momentarily cut off by noon. Nero had been gone roughly a week before.

This is very concerning. 

Demon kings tended to resurrect if not the underlings trying to succeed in being one. Human matters tend to be complicated as they could be used or be accomplice to such matters. But to take down or hide the presence of two of Sparda's kin in a week...why, someone or something is eager to die. Fury now took place where guilt, regret and powerlessness were. Fury and indignance.

Trish was giving him odd looks. She could probably feel the shift in his mood before he bookmarked the book he had. "Trish, please come with me."

Trish looked alarmed. "Where are we going?" She asked even as she closed her book.

"Dante and Nero are missing." Vergil said as he stood up. "We have work to do."

Trish was both shock at the declaration but followed him as fear and worry started to sink in.

"Are we going to Fortuna?" Trish asked, her mind already figuring out who to call in and which favours to call out.

“Yes.” He answered as he summoned the Yamato when they got to the hall.

A glance at that and she knew, she didn’t need any of it.

Just like the ones Nero told them, he swung his sword to make a perpendicular section, causing a rift of space to appear. “Don’t delay.” He warned as he stepped into it.

Panicking, Trish ran.

On the other side, they arrived at a run down but well supplied garage. Trish nearly slipped into a box of equipment.

“Where are we?” Trish asked, looking around. It looked familiar.

Vergil was already heading to the stairs. “Nero’s garage.”

Trish was still bewildered. “Why?”

Vergil gave her a roll of his eyes as he stopped at the doorway. “We need information.” He said as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Trish was also surprised that it was so quiet, she barely recognised the place. It was always lively with the van being tinkered or the children were playing around.

Then something fell upstairs with a clang and a yelp.

Vergil merely stared at the source of the noise rather than go help.

Pushing him aside, Trish rushed to Kyrie’s rescue.

In the kitchen, Kyrie jumped when Trish appeared.

“Kyrie, are you alright?” Trish asked as she took note of the fallen pot lid on the floor and the soup was frothing slightly.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry.” Kyrie answered despite being confused and surprised. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you arrived.” She apologized as she ran her fingers under the tap.

Trish gave her a benign smile as she took the lid and carefully deposited it into the sink before Kyrie had any mind to stop her. “Yeah, we just arrived.” Trish carried on. Trying to explain dimensional tears and space rifts seemed too much of a conversation at that moment.

“Trish.” Vergil came like a hovering dark cloud of foreboding as he regarded the situation. “Kyrie.” He gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

“Oh, Mr. Vergil!” Kyrie piped up in surprise and a frantically. “Oh my, pardon the mess, I wasn’t expecting any visitors.” She added frantically.

Vergil lets a huff of a laugh escape him as his expression became slightly kinder. “Dante has worse habits. This is very amenable to me.” He commented benignly before the emotionless mask slipped back on. “We need to have a discussion on Nero’s mission.”

“Yes, yes.” She said hurriedly as she dried her hands on a kitchen towel wincing before Trish gently but firmly dragged the still pink one back to the tap.

“After we take care of this.” Trish said pointedly while Kyrie gave an awkward laugh.

Vergil on the other hand merely nodded. “I’ll find a seat.”

-

Vergil had helped himself to Nico’s notes that were neatly stacked on one corner of the table while Trish spread out the maps, careful not to hit the tea and biscuits Kyrie had set out.

If it wasn’t in Kyrie’s nature to be a hospitable host, this would have looked like the someone trying to impress the future in-laws, Trish noted in amusement.

Vergil, thankfully, was gentle as he asked about Nero’s mission and Dante’s rescue attempt. Trish wasn’t sure if she can comfort Kyrie if she starts to cry.

“Nero and Nico had been on the hunt for an odd blade demon for a month now. The odd thing about it is that it’s as fast as fury and likes to use trap. They wanted to wrap things up so they decided to go straight into the nest.”

Vergil looked satisfied with explanation. “What did Dante had in mind?”

“He and Lady decided to follow the same route to find him.” Kyrie answered as she traced the black line.

“The black line is the route they had followed for their month-long mission?”

“No. There was a hunter who survived. That's why they decided to follow that route.”

At that Vergil gave a slight twitch of his eyebrow. “I see.” He said before looking at the map again with a grimace. “Are there ships still going to the old Headquarters?”

“Yes, Nero and Nico talked about using the sea to get there.”

“But wouldn’t that take too long?” Trish asked. Circumnavigating the island will take time.

“Yes.” Kyrie confirmed with a worried frown.

Vergil looked as if he’s considering it.

“Vergil, please don’t tell me we’re going that way.” Trish said almost reprimanding. “We might be too late.”

Vergil gave her the same calculating look he did when she asked about the arachne.

"My brother and...son were taken. It takes a lot to take on one of us, let alone two." He explained carefully despite the pause. "There might be a trap waiting for myself if I go unawares. Believe me when I say the doer will have a reckoning once this is done." The last words held enough dark promise that Trish had a hard time not to flinch. The thought of Dante and by extension, Lady too, are missing was still a surprise to her.

Regardless whether they are dead or alive, both Vergil and Trish needed to be careful in order to get to the bottom of this. Trish agreed with the unsaid sentiment despite not liking the probable conclusion that was drawn.

Kyrie was the one who nodded in understanding.

Vergil nodded and got to his feet. Trish shouldn’t be shock with all the human display of emotions but she couldn’t help it when Vergil rested a grounding hand on her shoulder as he faced the exit. “Nero is as reckless as Dante but neither had yet to perish even under the most impossible odds.” He told her almost expressionless as he did. “I will find them all.” With that, he made his way back down to the exit.

Kyrie’s eyes were glistening with tears but she didn’t let them fall, dabbing them away with her sleeve.

“Kyrie?” Trish asked gently. Damn Vergil for leaving Kyrie like this. Talk about leaving people in pieces.

“It-It’s ok.” Kyrie said as gave a small smile. “I’m just glad.” 

The blond demoness doesn’t know how to react to that. “I need to go.” She told Kyrie gently, half expecting Vergil to be off somewhere and leaving her all alone because she couldn't keep up. “If you want, I can pour more tea for you.” She offered, hoping to feel less guilty for leaving her in such a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil and Trish to rescue Dante who was supposed to rescue Nero and Nico, now with Lady, who was supposed to rescue the missing people.
> 
> Then, they found the true culprit to all of this. 
> 
> And it is HUGE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many times I had to rewrite this even as I update the latest chapter. Introspection is not one of my strong suits XD
> 
> Hope it's a fun read.
> 
> Happy Reading and Happy New Year 2021!!

Dante laid on the charred ground, frowning.

He had tried some of the hex breaking stuff he remembered but that wasn’t working. Then he tried some uncrossing, spell breaking stuff but that didn’t work either. He decimated the place again out of frustration. Nope, nada. After the initial destruction that made the barrier Lady went through disappear, nothing else worked. 

He was in a bubble or some sort. He wished he had the foresight to borrow the Yamato. It’s to save _his_ son after all.

Nero, unfortunately, was- _is_ a sore subject. Dante told him all he could about Nero while they were in hell but the man was…contemplative. It was either like talking to a wall or Dante will be having a pop quiz on how to evade a Judgement Cut. The tease he had about women was probably too much.

He wanted- at least, hoped that Vergil would treat him like family. He owed the kid. After killing Nelo Angelo and seeing Vergil under that mask, he was just a hollowed man. The others helped but it wasn’t until he found Nero that he felt alive again. Or at least, until that fight when he left the Yamato with him. Maybe he was trying to atone by keeping Nero alive. Who knows.

Just when he thought that stopping Nero from killing his old man got him squared off in some weird way, the kid came and stopped them from killing each other. Even he wasn’t sure that he would’ve been able to stop himself if Nero didn’t intervene. He would have killed Vergil again.

Vergil had promised, however. He lost a two out of three for that one, when Dante made the deal. “I will, as you say, talk to him.” He said, recovering from the session. Dante wasn’t that far off either. “But when and how is up to my discretion. I will not tolerate any intervention until then.”

Dante _will_ hold him to that. Sides, it’s only intervention if he gets caught. Though, the current situation, despite being purely coincident to his wishes, is not exactly arriving to the conclusion he wanted.

Sighing, he realised he was overthinking again. This is not a mindset good for their line of work unless they wanted to die or get killed (heh). He has enough tears shed over him and making others worried sick when they thought he wasn’t going make it. Pressing his arm into his eyes, he tried to relax.

Next thing he knew was someone hovering over him. He must have fallen asleep. "Dante, wake up." The familiar voice said. 

Realising whoever it was is an ally, he rolled to lay on his back. "Just a bit more." He teased, pretending to reach for the covers.

He almost laughed when he heard a frustrated sigh. "Wake the fuck up, Dante." Came the irate answer and a rough shake of his shoulders.

Dante finally opened his eyes and sat up.

Vergil looked bored as his brother took in his surroundings. 

"What took you so long?" He complained to Vergil before going to back to the less than amused demoness. "Nice to see you, too, beautiful."

"I simply didn't want to end up in a trap and as fault demon food." His brother answered as the others got to their feet. Dante was chuckling as Trish rolled her eyes at his petnames.

"Fault demons? As in those things that likes to grab ya from underneath the floor, fault demons?" He asked, wriggling his fingers for comparison. Vergil was distracted in answering him, giving him a questioning onceover. At that, Dante smirked irritatingly while giving a taunting spread of his arm. "Like my new look?"

"Dante, that's hardly a new look and one I had preferred not to lay my eyes on ever again." He commented in a long-suffering tone and a pained look of disgust. It took only a second for Dante to realize what was wrong and felt cold inside. He had worn the same way when his brother decided to descend to hell alone.

"Could we get back to saving the others?" Trish intervened before they started bantering each other. “Like Lady, Nico, Nero or the missing persons?”

"If it's a fault demon, why am I still here?" Dante asked as he rounded on Trish with a questioning grimace.

"Apparently, Echidna's seeds are still around. It has been subduing the fault demon's progenitor to establish Echidna's dominion." 

Dante paused as he processed that. "Ok. Why's it's taking people now?"

"Echidna died and the remaining seeds are maturing and pollenating, trying to subdue it. Similarly, like the Qliphoth, the progenitor required food and started sending drones to do the work. However, the whole forest is smothered with Echidna pollen, so much so that it is hindering their efforts as much as ours. As the population of the Echidna’s seed diminished without Echidna herself for future generations, so does the hindrance to the fault demon progenitor. Our current mission is to destroy what's left of Echidna's seeds and wake it." Vergil explained.

Dante cocked his head at that, his face clearly confused. “How did you know that?”

“Found one of the drones impersonating a survivor.” Vergil said simply.

Dante remembered there’s only one survivor who gave them a route. “That badly injured guy.” He said with dawning realisation.

Vergil and Trish nodded.

Dante gave a groan at that. Falling head first into a trap. Definitely points off for coolness.

"If we don't get it out, we won't find the others." Trish bringing the conversation forward. "The whole place is smothered with Echidna’s pollen. As bad as it looks, we don’t have much choice but to clear it out and let the thing wake.”

"Hey, wait. You found me. Why can’t we do the same for the others?" Dante countered.

"I only found you because you charred the area and cleared it of the pollens enough to make my way here." Vergil talked slowly and patiently despite the sharp glare he threw to Dante. "If there was a more efficient way, I wouldn’t have wasted my time."

Dante thought on that and deflated in disappointment. "Damn it, just when I thought the Yamato’ll wrap this up quick.”

Vergil had the same calculative look passed his face when he was about to handle delicate matters. Trish grimaced at that.

Dante made an exaggerated flinch. "Stop it, I can feel your overthinking all the way here."

Vergil huffed with a rolled of his eyes. "Are we clear on the plan of attack or would you need a repeat of it?"

"I'm good. I'm good." He said impatiently as he grabbed Ebony and Ivory. "Lead the way, bro." He said with a flourished bow.

With that, Vergil used the Yamato again to open a rift.

Walking through it, they ended up at the entrance of the forest. Instantly, the incessant heat was back.

“Hey, Verge. If you don’t lose some layers, you’re going to burn.” Dante advised even if it sounded like a taunt.

“We’ll see.” He said, challenged as he did a Judgment Cut on a bunch of flowers.

“I have to agree with Dante.” Trish said as she went to the next bunch of flowers and shot electric infused bullets at it. “But I’d rather get rid of this quick. The flowers we’re looking for are the red-pink ones.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted her with a grin as he followed then and shot the flowers.

-

They were working with the Kalina Ann’s bayonet but nothing seems to stick to the cliff walls anymore. The walls simply crumbled each time they shot at it. It was then the sinkhole they were in started to shake.

“Shit, this ain’t good.” Nico said, grimacing as she thought of it. “If we’re going to drop deeper. We might end up in the sea.” As she said so, there were distant pops. It was almost rhythmic as it went. Several light shots and a hard one.

The trio stared at each other as it went. “Dante!”

“Guys, we can’t let him fall into this shit hole.” Nico thought fast as she faced the other two. “My best plan is to shoot him before he falls in here.”

Suddenly the shots were coming from another end of the sinkhole.

“Shit, the portals are still active.” Lady concluded for them. As bad as it sounds, she’s shot Dante in the head before. “How the hell are we going to know where he comes from?”

“What’s your range?” Nero as he took out Blue Rose and checking the chambers. “I can take at least a 120 range.”

“Count me for full 180.” Lady answered getting both of her handguns. Nero did a double take at that.

“Y’all better get ready, he’s close.” They all made their way to the centre of the sinkhole, readying themselves as they heard Dante’s whooping on top of the shot. There were explosions, too.

That was odd but they didn’t have to dwell on it as they readied themselves.

Instead of Dante turning up at the ledge, blue patterns spread like water welling from the ground around them and start to shine.

“Oh fuck.” Nero said with recognition, breath catching as his heart stopped at how huge it was while the two ladies stared in confusion. This is a fault demon and a huge ass one.

“Whatever you do, stay close.” Nero warned as he concentrated on his devil trigger, his spectral arm wing already shimmering into existence. He doesn’t know where the hell are they going to end up but he’s gonna give everyone a fighting chance. If they’re going to be transported to a pocket dimension with demons ambushing them, he’s going to be their shield and buy them time. “If you have to shoot through me, do it.”

“What the fuck are you bab-“ Nico began.

Just then the whole place shook hard, toppling them all off their feet.

Cursing, he used his spectral arm to pull them together and he devil triggered at the familiar and unpleasant give of the floor beneath them, spreading his wings over them as much as he can, to shield them. A brief thought of Kyrie passed his mind. ‘Sorry’ was all that he could think.

Though, falling backward and almost drowning himself as the two ladies fell on top of him was not what he expected.

He was roughly brought out of water by Lady. “Stop flailing.” She shouted.

At that, he stopped and stared at the sky. He felt his guts turned into lead. “Oh fuck.” The tentacles were huge and it was closing-eclipsing the sky above them.

Lady looked up too before looking back at him. “Sorry, kid but you gotta buck up.” She told him once she was sure he was going to fall back into the water…or most probably digesting liquids. “There’s people who needs help.”

Looking around, there were other people. Some of them were children. Nico was rushing to them and pulling them to shallower areas before they drowned.

Leaving him, Lady helped directed a gaunt and weak man to where Nico was. Following their stead, he helped a lady so weak, she couldn’t lift herself up. People were still being phased in. He just hopes he can think of something before it’s too late.

-

“Oh, here it comes.” Dante said as he switched to using Balrog for better mobility. The land had blue patterns welling up. All three of them ran towards the clearer parts of the land as fast as they could but Dante was caught.

The earth shook as the thing appeared to curl back onto itself.

Seeing this, both Trish and Vergil devil triggered to chase the centre of it. It was huge. It could easily swallow Fortuna Castle.

“Vergil, it hasn’t fully manifested.” Trish noted in worry as some part of the demon was still materializing as the tentacle were coming to a close in a dome.

“Then we wait.” He huffed as he placed the Yamato in front of him like a cane. “How careless of you to be caught, brother.” He muttered derisively. Trying to destroy it now before it had fully formed was a waste of energy as he will be swatting more air than matter.

-

Dante landed in knee high dark liquid and disoriented from teleportation.

There were groaning and moaning from the blue-lit wall like a rickety ship. Great, he was in the thing’s stomach.

Making his way to the larger cavity, there were snaps of something brittle as he waded on. He was partially glad that the liquid was dark.

“Dante!” He heard Nero as the man waded to him. “So glad, you’re here.” He said in relief, leading him to shallower places.

He saw Lady, Nico and probably the missing persons who were reported standing on the shallower parts too. The two ladies were tending to them, some of them looking far from good as they struggled to sit up.

Up ahead, the tentacles were still moving to close into a dome. It was slow and there was still sunlight.

“We gotta act fast. I can’t do this alone and I hate ending up somewhere worse.” He briefed Dante. “The brain should be under here. If we can get to it fast enough, it’ll die before we go anywhere.”

Dante couldn’t agree more as he saw the tentacles come in closer but there’s still no signs of Vergil. If the tips were just to transport them there, it’s a high probability they won’t like the next one. Had it been just him or Nero, he wouldn’t have worried. But the vulnerable humans they had probably won’t survive it. “Fuck.” He cursed before going back to Nero. There’s only one obvious plan at the moment. “Devil trigger and hit hard?” He asked Nero, getting the demon sword Dante in his hand.

“Devil trigger and hit hard.” He confirmed getting Red Queen, thinking of the same thing. Both of them devil triggered. Together, they jumped high before plunging their respective swords to the floor, using their full strength and gravity to do the work. Their spectral sword dug its was around them, doing more damage and causing the liquid to get darker as a sulphurous scent escaped.

“Did someone fart?” Dante managed to joke in his flanged voice. Nero couldn’t help the strained smile as he forced his sword deeper.

-

They sensed it when Dante and Nero devil triggered. The demon’s face appeared as the tentacles formed and spasmed, probably in pain of being cut up on the inside. The demon had manifested fully.

“That’s works, too.” Trish said approvingly with a clap. “You’re up.”

Vergil devil triggered and settled into a stance with the Yamato.

There was a slow exhale of breath before there was a flash of blue light that gave way to hot blue streaks on the demon itself. The moment when the Yamato is sheathed with a click, the demon dissipates into dust.

In the crater where the demon was, Dante and Nero were standing with their swords out. The rest of the victims scattered all over. All of them were drenched in some kind of liquid but alive. There were suspicious red solids that looked like flesh darted the whole area. Once Dante found them, he pointed his sword at then threateningly with Nero bent over, trying to catch his breath, propped up with his Red Queen.

Vergil merely dismissed his sword as he and Trish made their way there.

“You’re late!” They heard Dante shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, notes (Yeah, proper notes this time XD )
> 
> Dante is a walking disaster bearing so many crosses on his back but if there was a way to lessen it, he would. Yeah, heavy imagery XD Point is, if he had a way to fix something, he would. 
> 
> For the Echidna's biology thing, just consider the seeds are all males flowers (Stamen) and Echidna is the female flower (Pistil). I blame my pumpkin plant and my algae notes for the idea. Monoecious ftw.
> 
> It's late where I am. If there's more typos later, I'll fix it.
> 
> As for the giant fault demon/ fault demon progenitor, the principle of the whole thing is that of a fan worm. It would catch food particles with the tentacles/cirri and then 'lick' it clean as it deposits the food into the stomach. Marine invertebrate notes is the culprit this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all had to set up camp until help came. Missed chances aren't missed. 
> 
> Sparda family camp fire bonding. Dante finally gets his wish. Nero is struggling to make the conversation stay alive while finding his father and uncle can act like proper twins.
> 
> Yay for getting another person on the job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post this before work and my headache starts again. There's like a lot of V mentions here and attempt at poetry. I'm not good with poetry and for some reason I can't find one to suit the situation. If you hear someone snoring during Literature class or banged their head because they fell asleep, that's probably me XD DMC 5 had me hooked on William Blake though.
> 
> I never actually gotten to know twins in my life except for my late great-grandaunt and her twin, who is my late great-grandmother, God bless their souls. The imitation thing was something they liked to do.
> 
> It looks like it's going to get busy soon but I'll try to keep up the usual uploads of every two to three days. Apologies in advance if there's delays. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Coordinating the rescue part took them nearly all of the remaining day. Dante and Nero had to walk (well, they did flew but only as far Dante’s demon form lasts) to the city while the rest kept an eye on the victims. With Echidna’s influence finally gone, the forest had started to freeze.

Unfortunately, the best route was by sea and they had to lead them all to the ruined Headquarters’ shore. Some of them were too weak to walk and thus, had to be carried. They made camp there while waiting for the ships to arrive. Dante and Nero carried as much food as they can when they returned to the victims.

Fortunately, Trish can wield lightning thus able to make fire easily. Vergil had worked together with Nico to make shelters against the elements while the rest did what they can to keep the victims comfortable and alive until the ship came.

As Nico directed which parts she needed, she couldn’t help the impressed whistle when she sees the Yamato sliced through the wood like hot knife on butter.

“Can’t believe the first time I saw it, Nero did it like a magic trick.” Nico was giggling by herself as they both heaved the wood together.

“He what?!” Vergil said sharply.

“Hey, hey. It was kinda awkward back then when we were going through my daddy’s lab. He probably wanted to lightened things up. I think he was waitin’ for me to say I wanna make demons and kill me. Boy, was he glad he didn’t.” Nico explained with a laugh as Vergil held on of the bough and Nico hammered it down.

Vergil looked more curious now. “What did you answer him?” He asked next as they stacked the foliages to make cover.

“Same as what I told everyone else.” Nico said proudly. “I wanna make art just like my grandmother did.”

Vergil lets out a huff of chuckle as he stabilized the next bough. “Even steel pots to cook birds in.”

Nico froze at that. She had forgotten that Vergil is basically V. Or at least, it would make sense for him to have V’s memories as she said that while V was around. She couldn’t help the near hysterical laughter that escaped her afterwards, barely able to hammer in the next bough.

“Oh my gawd, how much do you remember?” Nico asked next with a thick accent, clearly excited despite Vergil’s raised eyebrows.

“Everything.” He answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Dropping her improvised hammer, she went and hugged him tightly.

“Nico, the bough is not set in yet.” Vergil warned as the people near it wisely scurried away.

“Never had a chance to thank ya properly.” Nico said honestly as she lets him go, not even slightly worried that he might have toppled the bough as the ones nearest to them stared at them reproachfully.

“Especially for that time bending demon thing.” Nico said as she took the hammer again and proceed. “That was hella fun to play with. Remind me to make ya something when we get back.”

Vergil just gave a placating nod as they continued with the shelters.

Thankfully, the topic had returned to more current issues.

-

Once everything was done, all they had to do was wait for morning.

The Sparda trio volunteered immediately for the night vigil. The rest didn’t have any objections to it.

“No stupid pranks.” Trish warned them earning three separate reactions of exasperation.

“Yes, _mother_.” Dante said sarcastically making Trish glowered at him. “Anything else?”

Trish couldn’t shake off that something’s going happen but for once, she hopes it’s just her nerves playing tricks on her. She merely shook her head.

As the trio set up their fire nearer to the forest edge, thankful for their layers (Dante had worn his shirt once he felt the cold), they…sat.

The silence was heavy and awkward as if they were waiting for the other person to move first.

Dante wanted to see them talk. Finally, it’s time! Plus, he was curious of what happened with Nico earlier, too. Not that he minded the quiet either. At least, there’s no stupid demon horde waiting around the corner or something.

Vergil wanted to ask Nero about any resources he can use to cross check the discoveries he found with the Lilith’s Tears research. Though, as he thought of that, he couldn’t find the opening to ask that won’t make Nero suspicious or become quieter due to awkwardness. The mentions of the lab were intriguing, too.

Nero was glad that they have finally met up. Not in the way he wanted but he’ll take it. This is awkward as hell. The two people with him right now is his absent father who causes near apocalypses every now and then, slaughtering cities in the process and his legendary demon hunter uncle who kick demon kings asses for a living. At that, he had an idea to break the ice.

“So uh, what do you know what’s with the huge ass fault demon?” Nero asked after clearing his throat.

Both Dante and Vergil’s eyes were on him, both of them surprised.

“Oh damn, that’s a long story.” Dante said, giving him a pinched look.

“Apparently, it started off before Echidna’s establishment in this area.” Vergil started. “Considering this, would you still like to listen?”

“Wait, as in before the labs were here or-?”

“Not that long.” Vergil corrected. Taking it as a yes, he carried on about the fault progenitors, its drones and the role of Echidna seed’s pollen.

“Wait. Drones? You mean those blade demons were drones for that fault demon?” He asked.

“Yes.” Vergil answered.

“Holy shit, I blew up a whole mine of them.” Nero said.

Vergil shrugged. “With something of that size, I wouldn’t be surprised that the whole mine is the nest or hive.”

“Glad to know it wasn’t another hell gate or anything. Emptied the whole van of Devil Breakers just to make sure the whole thing collapse. If I gotta go down there again, it’s going to be a pain in the ass.” He said in relief as Dante chuckled at the mental image.

“It was also a drone that brought you there.” Vergil continued. “One of the drones had disguised themselves as Melchiore. If we didn’t interrogate it, we wouldn’t have had the information we now have.”

“Wait, that wasn’t Melchiore.” Nero asked in shock.” That’s just a demon?! Shit, I thought he was just shell-shocked or something.”

“Unfortunately, it was so. It probably sensed you as threat to the progenitor and tried to subdue you by luring you to the nest and overwhelming you with numbers.” Vergil concluded before his glare sharpened on Dante. “Next time you try to rescue someone, do not to fall into the same trap as well.”

Dante laughed as Nero gave an apologetic look. Then Dante looked as if an idea hit him as he swiped his hair back and sat up straight with a cold expression. “Foolishness. Is rushing blind all you can do?” He imitated his brother perfectly.

Nero’s laughed while his twin shook his head dismissively.

Then, Dante was grinning like a mad man by now, staring expectantly at his brother. Nero raised his eyebrows at that.

“It’s been a while since I used my brain this much.” Vergil imitated his brother with a lazy shrug, an obvious retaliation to Dante’s imitation but he had guffawed as Vergil merely settled with an amused smile.

“Fuck, I knew you two were twins but this is…this is-“ Nero struggled through his laugh and his shock.

“Surreal?” Vergil provided.

“Weird ass twin shit?” Dante provided next.

Nero was still speechless with disbelief as he laughed. “Oh man, this is just unbelievable.”

“There’s this one time when we had to do a switcharoo and the demons were confused as fuck!” Dante added.

“No shit. I’m still…. not believing this.” He managed as the laughter died. He sighed heavily. “About Melchiore, did…did anyone else ask about him?”

Vergil was silent in contemplation before he answered. “No.”

Nero gave a pained look of resignation. “Well, that’s that I guess.” He said as he rubbed his neck absentmindedly.

Whoever Melchiore was, he must have been close to both Kyrie and Nero. The twins didn’t dare to say more on it.

The conversation died with that. It took a while more before Nero asked another question. “How was the trip down there?”

“Gotta admit, not much of a tourist spot. So busssyyy. I mean we were trying to figure what to eat and there’s a horde. Got a foot in a hole, horde. Going for a dump, horde.” Dante complained in dismay.

“Even when I was trying to clean the Yamato, they bothered us.” Vergil said with a severe grimace. “Needless to say, they paid dearly.”

Dante chuckled with a feral grin. “That they did.”

“So whatever’s down there is finished….for now?” Nero asked hopefully.

Dante couldn’t help but felt for him at that and gave a reassuring smile. “Yep. Until the next asshole who shows up or summon them.” He finished with a tired sigh. “But gotta live in the moment.”

“Fleeting as the seasons. One is peace then war in the next.” Vergil concurred with a nod.

Nero suddenly stared at him trying to figure out if he’s saying what he just said. It felt familiar somehow.

Dante groaned as he rubbed his face. “Vergil, I don’t have enough high order brain cells to process that.”

Vergil rolled his eyes. “I am merely agreeing as you say “Gotta live in the moment.””

Nero was panicking internally. He can’t believe Vergil said that but he’s afraid that the man would stop talking if Nero laughed or worse, getting a ‘love tap’ from Yamato. He likes being pain-free.

“Let’s keep it plain and simple.” Dante whined. “Mr. Poetry had me in circles and turns out it was just you.” Dante quipped with a frown. It was then Nero realised. Vergil’s poetic ways were reminding him of the days he dealt with V.

He made a mental ‘Oh’ of realisation at that.

“As I said before for the umpteenth time. You-wouldn’t-have-believed-me.” He patiently said and stressed on each word.

Dante puts up his hand in surrender. “Yeah, yeah. Gotta admit that was still weird as hell.” He said in vague disgust.

Vergil finally saw his chance. He switched his attention to Nero. “Perhaps a change subject would be amenable?”

“Sure.” Nero agreed, glad that he wasn’t the only one trying to keep a conversation alive.

“I’m looking for records regarding ownership of priceless jewellery, probably owned by the Order at one time. I would say ledgers and auction records are a couple of documents that may shed light on it.” Vergil asked.

Dante cocked his head at him in interest while Nero was taken aback but he answered anyway. “There’s the castle’s records if you want to give a try. But is it really just jewellery or it’s an arcane artifact?”

“I suppose both in this case.” Vergil said with an exasperated huff.

“There’s the lab too since they do research on artifacts but…” He trailed off as he thought how to explain it. “It’s a booby trap bingo down there.”

Vergil looked confused as Dante sighed. “I guess they couldn’t stop being assholes long after they’re dead too.” Dante commented as Nero laughed at his conclusion.

“I still hate that stupid dice. Took me forever to get to the end.”

“Oh that, I just sliced it.” Dante said, grinning.

Nero’s jaw dropped.

“You’re gonna get flies in your mouth, kid.” Dante chuckled smugly.

“How?!

He merely winked. “You gotta find that one out by yourself.”

Vergil cleared his throat loudly at that. “If Dante is quite done, then there is something I would like to discuss.”

Nero sobered up at that. “Uh ok.”

“I would like to extend the invitation to join us for our current assignment.” He continued.

Nero was caught off guard with that. “A job?”

Dante couldn’t stop smiling. “Yep. Jackpot level returns.” This was turning into more than he could ever wished. He had a hard time trying not to cheer Vergil involving Nero in their schemes. It’s not exactly safest job in the world but between them, they’ll make it.

Catching on, he cautiously regarded the two of them. “So, what’s the job?”

Vergil shared with him the general idea but he was also careful.

Dante thought that was odd but then, this is Vergil. He’ll probably find out why whether he’d like it or not.

-

The ship came once the sun was up and they were all hauled off to the city.

Doctors and the police were there to tend to the victims.

The ship was just a large trawling ship. They didn’t have proper bunks or bed for them so they were checked and treated on the decks. Most of them were severely malnourished or dehydrated as one would if they had been surviving on nothing in the forest. They’ll recovered for the most part.

It was disheartening to know that nearly a hundred people were reported missing in conjunction to the incident, they only managed to find less than 20 of the missing people.

It’s at this time Dante realised his brother’s wariness. These guys could have claimed to be anyone. Still, it’s none of his business until they actually made trouble for him.

Out of boredom, he went to walk around. The others were preoccupied or taking a nap. Eventually , he joined Nico and a fellow deck hand, as they smoked and chattered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the rescue mission is done! Now for the Lilith Tears!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil May Cry got robbed.
> 
> Trish escapes suspicion and now they have to visit the labs.
> 
> Patty gets a new study buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether I should post this today of all days but I'll follow my guts and post it today.
> 
> It's a bit bland but this needs to be here.
> 
> Stay safe and Happy Reading

Morrison was intrigued when he saw there was a crowd at the Devil May Cry during one of his walks. People were rushing in and out of it. Some of them were carrying the cutleries and others, they were carrying shelves and more stuff. He was momentarily stumped in shock.

They were being robbed.

He had insurance made out to the house just in case it exploded or something but robbery was covered, too. He was surprised that the place didn’t go up in flames first. Still, it’s weird that the shop was being robbed so easily. He turned to go back home and report the incident to the police. A formality for the insurance.

Just as he did, he saw a familiar blondie. Patty had stopped in her walk, probably from shock as well. Her face morphed into fury as she registered the scene. Hurriedly, Morrison caught the girl before she could do anything else.

“Patty, dear.” He coaxed her. “Let’s go. We should get help.” He told her said he gently steered her away but she wasn’t budging. “Please.” He begged as the young lady refused to move. “Dante wouldn’t want you hurt.”

At that, her attention snapped to Morrison. She nodded jerkily as Morrison led her away.

Morrison counted his blessings when Patty, who was usually stubborn and persistent, relented to the situation. He didn’t want to go fighting her.

They took refuge at Grue’s Cellar as Morrison borrowed the phone. It’s going to be a long day.

-

Dinner was a relaxed affair. After settling with the ship and victims, they all gathered at Nero and Kyrie’s home. It’s a tight fit but they managed it. Finally getting access to functioning plumbing, everyone was glad to refresh themselves. The bounty they got was the gratitude of the church and food.

Compared to Dante’s usual streak in not getting payment at all, food was welcomed.

When the phone rang, Trish was the first to pick it.

“Hello?”

“Is that you Trish?” Morrison asked with a touch of relief. “It’s Morrison. Finally found ya.” He said with a chuckle.

“What’s wrong?” Trish immediately asked. Morrison wouldn’t get into this much trouble without a reason.

“Devil May Cry was robbed. I thought you guys had wards in it and all.”

“Devil May Cry….was robbed?” Trish repeated in disbelief as she felt the whole house quietened.

“Yeah.” Morrison said with an exhale, probably smoking. “Judging from your reaction, I’m guessing it’s someone who knows their ways around magic, too.”

Trish groaned as she fought not to blow up in fury, pinching the bridge of her eyebrow, trying to lessen the pressure there. Morrison was going into details and it was not helping. She couldn’t understand how can this happen? There were wards. Sigils-

“Hey.” Dante said gently, already standing behind her.

That surprised her, snapping her out of her…state? Once he had her attention, Dante gave his so-called lady killer smile.

He cocked his head at the receiver. Morrison was calling out for Trish when she had gone quiet for too long. “Let me take that, babe.” Dante asked light-heartedly despite reaching for the receiver cautiously.

Trish belatedly realised that she had devil triggered and passed the receiver to him as she stopped emitting demonic aura, taking the nearest seat. She was still shocked that none of her wards were working. She tried to trace back the presence of the magic but…it’s was not there anymore. How? It’s as if it was removed.

Vergil was observing them all with a blank stare while the rest became quiet. He had been taken interest in a book earlier, only joining them at the table then. The others had been discussing on whether it’d be worth the trouble to find the Devil May Cry van.

“Yello.” They heard Dante greet Morrison. “Yeah. So, what’s this about being robbed?” Dante asked, reaching for a pen and paper at the same time. Dante was quiet as he scribbled down.

At that, Lady spoke. “I think we won’t be going back to the Devil May Cry just yet.” She began delicately. “We might need to a place to stay until Morrison is done with the place.” She sheepishly said.

“You’re welcome to stay here.” Kyrie replied as Nero nodded but the demon huntress didn’t miss how Nero was surreptitiously looking around as if he’s trying to decided how to fix them all, already feeling guilty.

Vergil gave Lady a questioning stare. “Why is that so?”

“Paperwork.” Trish said with a grimace. She still looked distracted “The kind that involves underwriting and the works.” She gave him a questioning look next. “Aren’t you worried?” The books were left where they were, unprotected for at least two days. She half expected him to open a rift straight there. 

“I had expected this. It seems that our…competitors have caught wind of us.” Vergil told them. “If anything, we must hasten our search for the Tears. Judging the fact that they had unravel two persons worth of wards, I’d say they are either desperate or resourceful.”

“Wait, you put wards, too?” Trish asked, puzzled. For him to do that without her knowing meant that he is either a very capable magician or he didn’t do it right.

“What do you mean ‘desperate’?” Lady asked next.

“Whoever they hired or have as an accomplice is no simple magician. I even doubt it’s a human. To unravel both of our wards, they either had to expend a ridiculous amount of money or something similar in collateral.” He explained darkly. Lady scowled at that as she is reminded of what those books can do and has done to her father and her life.

“The enchantment on the books has been broken allowing anyone to read it…provided they know how to.” He ended with brief, sadistic smirk. “Regarding the wards, it was a precaution.” He regarded Trish, his face neutral once more. “Not that it mattered in the end.”

Trish was still unhappy about that little discovery despite the results. Still no use whinging over it. “While we’re here, did you find any previous owners from Fortuna?” Trish asked, next. As far as she knows, he doesn’t have anything on Fortuna just yet.

“The Bael-kin was the first clue. The most recent books said that it was in the possession of several popes of Fortuna.” Vergil told them, almost seething as Nero tensed. He noticed that Vergil’s gaze landed on him for a moment but it was brief.

“Luckily, the book I borrowed had Pope Solemnis and it’s predecessor, Pope Scientia as its previous owners.” Vergil added triumphantly. “Thank you, Kyrie.” He acknowledged with a nod.

Kyrie gave a sheepish smile and a nod in return. Nero was surprised by his father’s actions and not just him. Trish was the only one unfazed.

She raised her eyebrows at that. All things considered, her concern that Vergil may have been too obsessed might be baseless now that Vergil is there… For the time being anyway.

“Then, we both found the same track then. There were some records where the Tears were lent to a few knights for reconnaissance and crossed path with the lamias. Apparently, they were searching for the son of Sparda.” She couldn't help the amused smile as she looked up to Vergil and Dante, who was still listening to Morrison. “I saw the name of the knights before at the Headquarters. If they went through the Ascension ceremony, then our search is narrowed down to the last 30 years.”

Vergil stared at her. “When were you planning to share this?”

“I found it a few days back.” She told him, meeting his stare. “It wasn’t in chronology so all I had were names but not when. The Order were very, very proud of their ‘ascended’ knights. There’s a whole wall of it at the ruined Headquarters. If Agnus had a hand in it, he’d definitely have a record of them.” She told him, avoiding the part where she had intended to withhold the information due to doubts to his sanity. “Right, Nero?”

Nero was caught off guard. “Yeah, they did have ‘em.” He answered awkwardly.

It was obvious from his smirk that Vergil was excited with the news. “Ah, this is becoming too easy.” Trish was glad that she had managed to escape suspicion.

“Then, let me put the cherry on top.” Dante came with a shit eating grin, his call with Morrison over. “Seem like we’re having some cash coming in from Morrison’s insurance. Not much but with my cut, I can definitely spend it on a few days’ worth of pizzas.” He declared, waving the note he had.

At that most of them groaned in exasperation at his nearly unhealthy love for pizza as the rest laughed.

-

Patty was sighing for the thousandth time that day. She was feeling guilty that the Devil May Cry was robbed and she didn’t do anything other than save herself. Sure, they’ll get the insurance money and all….and most of the precious stuff are so old or neglected it looks like trash or a corner decoration that no one would steal it. Now, that she thinks of it, she really hopes that the old music box and the billiards are untouched.

After leaving the shop, Morrison did all that he needed for the insurance claim and unfortunately, until the police are done with whatever they’re doing there, Morrison asked that she stays away from it. Dante and the rest are in Fortuna for a hunt. When she got on the phone with him, he made a lame joke about her sleeping on her homework without a study buddy and assured her that they have it under control and not to worry about them.

She sighed again, feeling useless. Her assignment was still staring at her, waiting for her to finish them. She only had a few days left before the deadline and even less if she wants to make it to the campus before the end of her break.

“Dearie?” Came the soft concerned voice. It was the old librarian. Her curly white hair was like a cloud over her head. Other than that, with her maroon knitted cardigans and knee length skirt, she doesn’t stand out. “Are you alright?”

Patty perked up at that. “Yes, yes.” She assured the aged librarian with a sunny smile.

The librarian gave her a patient knowing stare. “If you’re sure…” She trailed on, giving her a second chance.

Patty thought about it. What was the harm? She sighed again. “I’m just…not happy.” She articulated as the lady took a seat opposite of her.

“I see.” She said decidedly. “Matters of the heart?” She asked rather giddily. ‘Ah, a gossiper.’ Patty realised.

Patty gave a tired chuckle. “I wish it was that easy.” She said as the librarian looked taken aback. “My friend’s shophouse got robbed yesterday.”

The librarian gave a shocked gasp as Patty held up a comforting hand. “But no one’s there when it happened. So, everyone’s safe.” She hurried explained.

At that, the librarian looked just a bit calmer. “But all their possessions and valuables…Dearie, I can see why you’re worried.” She said, trying to be empathic.

Here’s another thing that…bothers her. “They weren’t rich or anything so there’s barely stuff in there to steal. But I can’t help but feel bad. Like I should have done something. They’re worse off as it is.”

The librarian gave her a kind smile and place a comforting hand over the one that was still on one of the books. “It’s alright. It just means you care very much about them.” She comforted the young lady. “Just know that they appreciate your concern. I’m guessing they’re not in town at the moment?”

Patty nodded.

“Then you’ll just wait until they get back. They might need all the help they can get then. They are probably too busy to even think about it until they see it.” She had a knowing look as she said it. “Just be with them when they get back.” She advised gently.

Patty couldn’t help but feel grateful for the listening ear. It gave her something to do with the guilt than stew with it.

“Now dearie, would you like some help with these?” She offered as she retracted her hand, looking over the books she had opened around her.

“But, won’t it take up your time?”

She giggled. “There’s always books that needs to go back on the shelf. A few more days won’t hurt.” She said conspiratorially. “Oh, pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Flora.”

Patty could but giggle along, too. “I’m Patty.”

“Nice to meet you, Patty. Let’s get cracking, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too sleepy to say much. I think there was something but I'll just add it back once I remember it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former demon lab expeditions is a bit like going on school trips but with guns.
> 
> Vergil wandered off and Nero had errands. The awkwardness continues.
> 
> Dante finally finds out why Nico picked him while having a good time.
> 
> Trish and Lady found what they all needed and a little something extra.
> 
> Sirens are bad news. Not the demon ones, sure they're trouble too but so is the flashing lights and loud noise ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of reminiscing in this chapter is surprisingly more than I thought it would. I guess I was getting sentimental XD Had to rework my outline because of one small tidbit but it was worth it. I hope this chapter is better than the last one or at least, less boring.
> 
> Happy Reading!

The expedition to the labs was decided the night before and Nico wanted to go there, too.

Altogether, there're 5 depositories and only 3 have computers in it. Upon Trish’s advice and the nature of the information they have at hand, they focused on the ones with computers first.

Nico declared that she wanted to go to the lab dubbed as the ‘cage labs’ and all she asks in return was a free escort there. There are still some lesser demons loose and not to mention the traps if Nico and Nero hasn’t disabled it yet.

“I’m picking Dante as my lab buddy.” She declared as Dante gave her a finger gun salute.

“Honoured, m’lady.” Dante said with a cheesy grin.

“Me and Trish!” Lady quickly called as Nero was left with only his father as his partner and gave him a stiff nod.

Vergil merely shifted his eyes. Once again, he found himself wishing that he could do this alone. Alas, he was not familiar with the labs.

Getting ready the next morning was an ordeal between the scuffles for the washroom and bickering over who took the larger portion of breakfast. Vergil decided to slip out for a walk when Nico and Lady were bickering about “whose ass is flatter” only for them to turn to a bleary Dante as the referee. He didn’t stay around to see the fallout, knowing better than to suffer pointlessly.

Kyrie had gone out to the orphanage with Nero in tow early in the morning. Vergil wondered if they knew their house would be a warzone thus hurriedly left.

He thought of going to the City centre but he might be late if he did. It’s been a long while since he saw it. Just then, Nero came into view. He looked sombre but when he saw Vergil he straightened up and gave him a nod. “Going already?” He asked as he put his hands into his pockets.

Vergil had stopped walking as the young man came closer. “No.” He answered, turning to follow the route back to the house. Now that Nero’s there, there’s no point wandering around.

They were quiet as they walked. “Uh, need to go to Mel’s place.” He told him.

Vergil just nodded. At least, if they were late, they could just leave. Nero was already armed and he himself didn’t need much preparation. Whoever this Mel is, must be a short visit.

Nero wasn’t sure what to do. He was already nervous as it is but if Vergil wants to follow him then…why not? If he bitches about it later, that’s on him.

As they walked, Vergil realised that Mel was probably Melchiore’s nickname. They arrived at the care house he was in.

Nero had instinctively raised his hand to knock before he shook his head and pushed the door opened.

Inside, there is a pile of bandages near the side table. That confirmed what Vergil said about the demon. Looking around, he sighed. He hated to think of what happened to Melchiore's house. He just realised he never did ask where Melchiore really lived.

Nero wanted to find something to make a memorial with or at least to hold on as a memento. He still had pictures of Credo and few of his knight friends. Melchiore was unfortunately not in that picture as he was a younger batch of knights.

Vergil made him jump when he strode past like a giant blue bat to stop at the small book collection by the windowsill.

“Are these the caregivers’?” He asked.

Nero shrugged. “Don’t know.” It was then he remembered about the poem book again as Vergil took one of the books and sifted through it. He had been meaning to ask about the book since he heard they were back. “Do…Do you want your book back?” He asked, his throat catching. Nero felt like kicking himself. Is it going to be this awkward all the time?

Vergil had the book open in one hand. Nero can definitely say that V is Vergil alright. That was a familiar pose. It felt like deja vu but it’s jarring to see the stark difference and similarities between the dark hair, mild mannered if not frail invoker and the dangerous, half-demon-actually former demon king at one point- swordsman standing before him.

“Are you prepared for a rematch?” He said with a cool raise of his eyebrow, regarding Nero briefly only for Nero to look like he just remembered that part. “What are you seeking here?” He asked next as he replaced the book back on the windowsill, prompting him back to his current task.

Once again, he looked around. “I was trying to find a memento or something for a memorial.” He said with a wry smile. “Back in the Order, if a knight died, they don’t get a funeral unless you’re high enough.” He trailed off with a shrug.

It was Vergil’s turn to look around. “Considering it wasn’t the real Melchiore, I doubt there is anything of the person.”

Nero grimaced. He had a point.

“I guess.” He sighed. “We better get back to the others.”

Vergil nodded as they left the care house. He briefly wondered if he should warn Nero about the ensuing fight that most probably erupted.

-

Thankfully the house was still standing and most of them were ready to roll out when they arrived there.

Nero and himself went to the deeper labs as Lady and Trish only knew of the lab where the Yamato was. The cage labs was not that from Lady and Trish’s lab.

As Nero had warned, they were still active traps despite disabling most of them. The poison gas was triggered when he and Vergil had reached the lower levels. It was irritating but nothing they couldn’t handle as Nero found the panel and disengaged it.

As they reached the targeted floor, Vergil bristled at the sight of broken angelo armours. Though most of the pain was gone the familiars’ exit from his psyche but it had done nothing for the deep hatred he had for it. Nero must have noticed as he led them through the lab.

“This is basically a research and development lab. We think Agnus was trying to find better prototypes.” He explained he pointed to several steel rooms with glass panes where there was wreckage of angelo armours and deeps gouges, scratches and even scorch marks of whatever they tested it with.

“Nico was looking for materials that can soften the kickback of a gun. Ebony and Ivory was a masterpiece but most normal people can’t use without their arms being ripped off. She wanted to try at making a gun a normal person can use and still hunt demons.” Nero continued. “Heck, even Blue Rose is a hard gun to handle. I made it from scratch though. Not sure if it’s good but it works just fine.” He said with a shrug.

Vergil was surprised at the impromptu explanation and revelation as they arrived at the records room. It seems that crafting seems to run in the family.

There were shelves of files and monitors with several buttons and levers, probably for whatever experimentation they were carrying out.

He belatedly realised that Nero was probably trying to keep his mind off of the angelos when he stopped talking once they were there.

“Here we are. Let me boot it up first.” Nero said as he went over the walls of switches and buttons.

Waiting, he observed the files there. The spine told him it was some sort of logbooks. Nothing of interest.

“There you go.” Nero said proudly as the monitor came to live. “Knock yourself out.” He said with a flourished wave towards the monitor.

Vergil started his search without so much as a glance at Nero after that.

-

Dante was reminiscing his times with Nell and Rocky Goldstein as he waited for Nico to finish prodding around the scrap area.

The computer was taking too long to load so Nico left to poke around the place. Dante followed, both out of boredom and as her designated bodyguard.

“Oh gawd.” She said as they laughed at the time Nell gave him a shiner for breaking her guns again. “Yep, I can totally see you and Nero being related. Do you know how much blood, sweat and tears goes into those pieces? A lot!”

Dante was still guffawing. “And you with your grandma. I swear I don’t get as much shit with Rocky as I do with Nell.”

“That’s cuz Uncle Rocky is a teddy bear.” She said with a fond tone before her gaze sharpened at Dante. “Hurt him and I’ll bust your balls.” She was holding a faust demon hand and pointing the sharp fuschia ends at him threateningly.

Dante laughed again, wiping his tears away. “She threatened me with that, too!”

Nico couldn’t help but smiled brightly at that. “Can't blame her." Nico agreed. "Just you wait, I’ll make something that makes both of ‘em proud.” She said as she continued her rummaging.

“Damn, I’m hurting from all the laughing.” Dante said as he recovered. Looking at Nico struggling to lift one of the large sickles. “Y’know, if you tell me what to find, I can help.” He offered as he went next to her and lifted the large sickles like it was nothing, getting an appreciative thanks as he did.

She shook her head dismissively. “It’s gotta call me, ya know? Like those great artists when they get a eureka and bam! A masterpiece. Like that Dr. Faust hat.” She said animatedly, her hands waving restlessly as she did.

Dante perked up at that with an appreciative nod. “It came in handy as hell.”

Nico gave a proud nod to that as she finished rummaging under it. “Glad it did.” She said as she finished her search, giving Dante a pat so that he could lower it back.

Once he was free, Dante squinted at her as he played with his chin. “Nell only gave me the babes after I keep breaking the others.” He referred to the guns. “Why can’t we just use the normal stuffs?”

At that Nico gave him a grimace. “That’s because she got sick and tired of making ya guns like candy. Plus, her reputations on the line. I don’t know what she did with yours but I can’t recreate it yet.”

Dante couldn’t help the guilty grin he had.

“What would Vergil want?” Nico asked, finally stopping her sifting.

Dante looked taken aback. “Why the hell are you giving stuff to _him_?”

Nico gave an amused snort at that. “I owe V for the time bending thing I had for Ragtime. He was always bringing in stuff he found. Sure, most of it was useless but few jewels he found were hella interesting. Never had a chance to thank him properly.” She explained causing Dante to stare at her in suspicion before he gave her a suggestive smile.

“He could use a lady friend.” He joked with a perverted grin.

Nico rolled her eyes at that. “Look, I owe him shit and I’m paying my debt.” She added defensively. “Vergil may be a shitty bastard but part of him was V and I owe that part.”

Dante gave a discerning look as he placed his hands on his waist. “That’s weird but I can get trying to repay a debt.” He told her with a wry smile. “Vergil could use a pair of new gloves. The ones he’s using has cracks in it.”

Dante could see the moment something ping’d in her head. “Oh, oh, oh. I know just the thing!”

With that, she excitedly flung the scraps, narrowly missing Dante in the process.

-

"Come on, it can't be _that_ Cassie!" Lady exclaimed in ironic surprise.

The database they were going though was the artifacts identification database. They had everything from Sparda’s Devil Arms to lesser relics created in the lab mostly by accident.

They found the Lilith Tears’ information and background, even records of previous users. However, fate is a lover of irony and they found it was sold to someone residing in the very city they came from. She is a madame that runs a striper/brothel/bar called Slick Dreams and one of their former clients. She also provided some kinkier and non-human services, too.

Trish shrugged with a grimace. "That's what it says. Apparently, she was a daughter of one of the knights here and was awarded the Tears as condolence for the death of his father. It was more of a cosmetic effect than anything offensive or defensive. I guess that’s why they gave it away."

Lady sighed, giving the screen an amused smile. "Do you think she's gonna give it up?"

Trish gave her an exasperated exhale. "Well, considering how much she hated her father, I’d say yes….if she still had it."

Lady sighed but she stilled couldn’t stop the wry smile pulling her lips. “If she still had it, how though?” Lady asked.

At that Trish ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly. “This where it gets annoying.” She said as she thought. “The sex demon horde she has is going to be a problem even if she’d gave it.”

Lady giggled. "The free service was pretty fun, huh?" She teased. At the end of one of their contracts with her, she offered their ‘services’ as repayment instead of cash. There was a bit of cashflow problem and it was going to be late if they opted for cash.

Trish froze before clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Ha Ha." She spoke stiffly. "You wouldn't last either."

"Hey, I'm human. I know my limits." She teased, putting her hands up in conciliation. "I'm happy with cash."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Look, Lilith was considered the mother of all demons. What I meant was if they did know what it was, they won’t let it go if Cassie would. Come to think of it, this makes a lot of sense." She sighed in exasperation. “No wonder, she’s able to get them to work with her.”

At that, they went silent.

"No killing her." Lady said firmly.

"Sure. How to get that?" Trish said pointedly at the screen.

Both Trish and Lady stared at the unmoving page. 

"Well...we could try..stealing it?" Trish suggested skittishly. “At least the demons wouldn’t know.” 

Lady shrugged with a thoughtful grimace. "Definitely. Just the rest, though." She said with a hiss.

Trish was confused for a moment before she frowned. While Trish can shapeshift and Lady being somewhat apt at subterfuge, Dante was all bang and boom. They don't even know how Nero and Vergil are going to be. Nero is pretty loud so far. They haven’t worked together long enough to work it out.

"We need to think this through." Trish huffed finally.

"Well, we got everything we needed. Wanna get going to the rendezvous point?" Lady asked.

"Wait." Trish stopped her as she quickly typed and scrolled around. "I saw something earlier. If I’m right, these were those bracelets we found at that last job at the old church.” Trish said smugly, giving way to Lady so that she could read it.

Lady gasped, eyes becoming wide at the value it can get in the market. "Oh yeah, I can get another Kalina Ann with this.” She said excitedly with an equally happy Trish. “How about that hand mirror?” Lady asked next as she moved away.

Trish changed the categories to find it. Suddenly, sirens were blaring. Lady stared at Trish accusingly. “What did you do?!”

“It wasn’t me!“

“Warning. Warning. Demon summoning in progress. Demon summoning in progress. All believers must take precautions. Tests are underway.” Came a male’s voice from the speakers. 

At that, the two abandoned the computers as the warnings blared again . They needed to find the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Nell Goldstein, I never gotten a hand on the novel but from what I found, she and Dante were like how Nico and Nero are. Friends but brutally honest with each other.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Posting stuff half asleep is a bad idea. I'll try to find the time to post at a reasonable hour XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected demon summoning, unexpected fight and unexpected memories.
> 
> Vergil being lost in his own thoughts for a bit and it wasn't nice.
> 
> Nero gets to see V again and a whole light show.
> 
> But there's something wrong with Vergil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL is being an ass at the moment and I'm starting to feel it get to my health again. Urrrrrgghhhh 
> 
> Anyways, there's more mentions of V here and non-descript crushing and past torture. 
> 
> Also, it's amazing what you can get from a song. I was mostly on autopilot when I wrote this while listening to Shall Never Surrender. Turned out ok in my opinion. Arms jokes yess~
> 
> Happy reading!

There was a timer there on the computer but they didn’t know what it was for. Messing around with it didn’t do anything so they assumed it must be the system clock. Vergil continued on with his search. He didn’t find the Lilith Tears. Instead, he found a whole database of demons and their summoning requirements. It was a digital grimoire. However, instead of stopping and moving on, he delved into the database. He was pleased to know that he had encountered and slain almost half in the database.

When the timer ran out, sirens blared and steel barriers dropped, closing the doors. Nero had wandered into one of the testing rooms earlier and now he was trapped. "Vergil!" He called out. Both of them were surprised at the situation as Nero tried pressing the areas around the door for a switch or something.

“Warning. Warning. Demon summoning in progress. Demon summoning in progress. All believers must take precautions. Tests are underway." The male voice announced from the speakers. It repeated once again before the sirens stopped.

Vergil may not hear it but he knows that summoning incantations were being recited as Nero looked around in confusion. The previously invisible sigils glowed bright on the walls as it did.

Vergil had tried to destroy the walls with his spectral blades only to find the magical barrier there nullified his hits. He switched to the Yamato and tried to cut it open, it didn’t work either.

As he did, he watched through the supposed glass pane as Nero fend off several behemoths that had spawned from the floor. The room was too small and Nero could only stay on top of them or stunned them as there was barely any space to evade their lashing before he could land a hit.

Shaking off his surprise, he was about to cut a rift and join Nero with a Judgement Cut End when the computer pinged a few times. A sigil came up with a name, rank and title. Humbaba, king of all Behemoths, Lord of Avarice.

Before he could do anything else, the said demon had materialised with more behemoths.

“I know this…scent.” Humbaba laughed as it directed its great maw at Nero. “I shall parade Sparda's spawn all over hell as payment for his treachery.” It said smugly. “For I am Humbaba the Behemoth king.”

“Urgh, go brush your teeth first!” Nero taunted, waving with his free hard as if there was an offensive smell, standing on Red Queen that he had sticked into the wall above the behemoths. “My ass smells better than your breath.” Vergil needed to go to his aid quickly. The odd barrier can hold a lesser demon king, there was no way it can be breached by brute force alone. If what he read is true then Nero is going to be overwhelmed soon with no escape.

Slicing a rift, he quickly did a Judgement Cut End once he exited it. Nero wisely took cover as Vergil did his work, flashes of blue and deathly silence.

At the click of the sheathed Yamato, all the behemoth jittered briefly before dying except for the behemoth king.

It bellowed in rage at the attack. Suddenly more behemoths spawned. “You shall pay!”

Both of them dodged as more behemoths reared their great maw from underneath them. Getting his mirage blade, he flipped a few on to their backs to buy time and give him more space to work as he thrusted them with a million stabs, taking three of them out. “What a waste of my efforts.” He huffed, knowing that the lesser demon king is only going to spawn more behemoths until it gets them. There were more waiting for him even as he tried to reach Humbaba.

Nero had resorted to outward wrestling them with his demon hands and finished a whole round on it before stabbing another with the fully revved Red Queen. “There’s more where that came from, trash can!” He challenged, shouting so that they would come charging at him. As much it seemed excessive, if Nero didn’t taunt them, they would be randomly charging elsewhere and probably into their blind spots.

“Come forth my brethren!” It growl-spoke angrily into the air thrashing angrily as it did. That beckoned more of the behemoths.

Vergil reflexively jumped, avoiding the chaos of limbs and open maws reaching for him even as they thrashed into each other. With them, it brought the familiar stench of hell, making his bloodlust stronger. He triggered and got his Beowulf in midair as he sent forth his doppelganger to clear a path for him, stunning several of the behemoths. "Rest in piece." He muttered as he gathered his demonic energy into one arm and strike the ground, causing an explosion of energy that killed a number of them.

However, as his focus sharpened to the point that time seemed to have slowed, he saw Nero being overwhelmed by the force from his attack and the surviving behemoths before being smashed into the far wall with them, too late to dodge or jump out of the way.

The Humbaba was unaffected as the hit was absorbed by the behemoths. Scent of blood was clear with the scent from hell. Nero was probably crushed and bleeding from the slam.

Humbaba laughed, snorting obnoxiously as it did, getting nearer to its bounty. "Mine!"

Vergil knew that Nero wouldn’t be eaten. He will be taken to the underworld and torn to pieces only to recover and have it repeat as they enjoyed his pain, over and over again. Paraded as he screamed, groaned and choked on his own pain.

In the chaos of it all, there was a thought. No, it was a memory. Near a stage with Nero getting ready to fight a team of angelos as he fought the nightmares that invaded his thoughts and get a grip of himself.

_‘Where evil lurks, I must destroy.’_

He did the only thing he could think of as he returned back to his human form and took the Yamato. There wasn’t enough time and they needed reinforcements. Nero was going to be taken. He turned the Yamato blade first and concentrated on a familiar form before he plunged it into himself.

The pull was almost dizzying as the not-quite pain faded. There was an explosion as Nightmare erupted from the rift of space. His familiars, Griffon and Shadow, were there and powerful…and so was he. His demonic powers were thrumming just beneath his skin.

Pushing the hair out of his eyes, explosions erupted as Nightmare's laser cut into the surrounding while Shadow went to protect the dazed Nero in a cocoon of spikes. Griffon placed checkmates all over the small area and sent walls of lightning into the fray, creating a chaos of lightning.

Humbaba could only screech in surprise and pain as his familiars attacks took a toll on them. Smirking in sadistic delight at its misery, Vergil used his demonic powers to irradiate the cane and shot it everywhere, killing rest of the behemoth before throwing it through Humbaba’s head, dealing the final blow. The crunch of bone and snaps of severed muscles reverberated noisily through the cane.

He watched Humbaba fall limp as he felt his concentration fade. He was satisfied to see it dying before he returned to himself. Now, whole once more as Vergil.

Pain erupted from where the sword was as he was now solid than ephemeral. Wrenching it out, he stood up gingerly from his kneeling. Nero was staring at him, even as he heaved through his own blood. Judging from bloody mess from his mouth and the blooms of blood from his clothes, he was indeed crushed under the behemoths. However, he was recovering if his consciousness and breathing was any indication.

Assured that the other man was healing out of the worst of it, he went about to deal with the barriers for an exit. Taking the Yamato into a stance, he was about strike it when there was mechanical clicking and the barrier lifted with the door sliding open.

Nero gingerly sat up on his elbows, still a bit dazed. “That was cool.” He managed to say hoarsely.

Vergil grimaced as he approached the man on the floor. “Dante said the exact same thing when he saw it as well.” He commented begrudgingly before raising a questioning eyebrow at him. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re truly my son and not Dante’s.” He said as he held out a hand to help the white-haired man to his feet.

Nero couldn’t help but laughed as he took the proffered hand and gingerly got to his feet, his body creaking as he did. Thankful that the worst of the pain is gone. “Hey, you’re his twin.” He suggested with a shrug as he bent carefully to take his fallen sword. Perhaps, the healing was still in progress.

Vergil grunted at that fact. The implication that he, as his identical twin and father to Nero, would be able to achieve such sloppiness made him scowl. “Let’s carry on. Our search here was fruitless.”

“What?!” Nero exclaimed incredulously as Vergil moved towards the entrance. “But-but-“ He managed in a mix of disbelief and disappointment, giving a glance at Humbaba’s carcass like it might make him explain.

“Indeed.” Vergil agreed with a frustrated sigh and left towards the exit. Nero couldn’t help but see a flash of V at that moment but didn’t dwell too long on it as he was being left behind. He jogged to catch up with his father.

-

Once again, an awkward silence descended upon the duo as they trekked their way back up. Vergil was quiet and foreboding as he walked on and Nero wasn’t sure if it was alright if he started chattering. He wasn’t even sure what to do except stay out of the way. So he did.

Though, Nero nearly shot Dante when he had rushed to them in his Devil Trigger form.

“Whoa, whoa kid!” He said as he puts his hands up in surrender and reverted to his human form.

“Damn, sorry!” Nero apologized quickly, putting his gun down just as quick.

“You two, ok?” He asked next, eyes wide as he gave Nero a onceover. “You looked like you took a roll in a puddle of blood.”

“It was a bunch of behemoths.” Vergil said impatiently as the rest of their group made their way there.

“Probably need a bath before I get back.” Nero added nervously.

“Wait, that’s all your blood?” Dante he threw a wild guess in surprise as Nico came to get a better look at him.

“At least you didn’t lose an arm, this time.” Nico joked with a laugh, looking him over in case of more injuries.

“We didn’t find anything of import.” Vergil talked over them. “Did any of you find anything?” He asked back, his annoyance obvious. Clearly, they touched a nerve.

“It’s complicated.” Trish said as she crossed her arms.

Dante sighed heavily. “Why am I not surprised?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm at least a third way through the whole. So close yet so far~~~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Vergil snaps and Dante drags him and Nero into the Void.
> 
> Nero can summon the Yamato...for the time being.
> 
> Vergil is being a stubborn ass. 
> 
> Morrison picked up worrying news and found out that the Fortuna branch can't be reached.
> 
> Oh yeah, they might be homeless for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Especially to Eohen for the comments! :D I know I don't say much but I hope you know I'm grateful for it.
> 
> I do have some worries in this chapter since I've been tweaking for too long that I'm skipping words already XD Hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“So, this Cassie, she has it?” Nero asked.

“We don’t know.” Lady said exasperatedly. “If it just like those earrings then, its kind of hard to tell. It looked like normal pearl earrings and that’s it. But she’s the last recorded owner.”

Once again they were at Nero and Kyries’ home. Nero managed to clean up before Kyrie got home, much to his relief.

Trish and Lady had regaled them about the Lilith Tears and their current owner.

Dante frowned. Now that it has an owner, it’s kind of not….nice to go stealing someone’s property. But if she’s willing to part with it, then they can settle the demons that didn’t agree. But the best way with minimal damages on all parties would be to steal it. “We really pick ‘em, didn’t we.” He uttered rhetorically in frustration. It doesn’t help that he noticed his brother’s murderous aura has only gotten stronger since the labs. He just wish that his brother knows how to chill.

He wasn’t the only one, too. Nero was more or less putting himself as a shield to whoever else is beside him. Lady was grimacing in general at the current issue but Dante could see her shoulders were tensed. Trish’s eyes were sharp even as she spoke. Nico has the safest seat by sitting at the hallway to the exit.

Vergil was still paying attention to the discussion despite it all. That was a bad sign. “Have you read about the Tear?” Vergil started, staring pointedly at Trish.

Trish frowned at the unspoken accusation. “I did.”

“Have you forgotten it’s able to assimilate into its host?” Vergil said slowly.

Trish continued to stare at him defiantly. Of course, she knew that but the Tears can mask its presence. She didn’t appreciate being treated like an idiot.

Lady slumped in her seat in frustration. “But she’s human!” She countered.

Vergil gave her a cold stare. “If it has assimilated into her, she’s no longer human. If she is not willing to part with it, I shall cut her to get it.” He said coolly as if it was the most obvious solution in the world. “Mundus’ creation was design to corrupt and it will.”

“You’re not hurting her.” Lady continued heatedly. “If we got the wrong person, you’d be killing an innocent human.”

“Look, let’s just do more digging before we decide.” Dante told them, broaching a middle road, trying to cool things down. If he can talk his brother down, maybe there’s no need for their usual solution or figure things out. They weren’t in hell anymore so there’s bound to be collateral damage that they didn’t want. Or at least, Dante didn’t want. He’s starting to regret not pulling Nero aside and ask what the hell happened down there.

Vergil switched his gaze to him and Dante knew he was raring for a fight. Shit.

“Vergil.” He said in a neutral tone. He was trying to gauge how far gone is his brother in this funk. He regrets being on the other side of the table. He thought his brother was being prissy because they beat him to the clues or that arm joke. Now he knows this is something much bigger. Whatever happened down there got to Vergil even if Nero was the one injured.

Vergil didn’t budge. He was barely breathing as the whole room froze along.

The unmistakable shift in the air as he was accumulating his powers for his Sin Devil Trigger had Dante doing the same. Trish and Lady were already reaching for their guns. This was going to get ugly-

Nero used his spectral demon arms to flip the table into Vergil, making him shield himself. One of his arms went through it and he struggled to get it unstuck.

Dante was mildly surprised with Nero’s reaction, too focused on everyone else to notice it. His help might just make this less messy.

“Run!” Nero shouted at the others as his other spectral arm reared back and punched Vergil through the table. That made him staggered back with the blow but splintered the table and freeing him.

Triggering, Dante swooped passed Nero and tackled Vergil before he had time to do anything else. Unfortunately, it may have been with too much force as the two broke through the wall and rolling into the street below and crashed into the wall opposite their building.

Now in human form, Dante was coughing from the rubble and dust. Thankfully, the body beneath him was unmoving. It’s going to be a pain trying to wrestle him in this mess.

“Dante! Vergil!” He heard Nero called as the rubble being dug out.

Dante raised his head when he heard him, coughing again with the dust.

“What the fuck was that?” Came Trish’s voice as she helped Nero dug them out. “Is Vergil awake?”

“Nope.” Dante said as he got to his feet, careful not to land more wall bits on his unconscious brother. “Hey, kid. Call the Yamato.” He hurriedly said, carefully dragging Vergil out of the rubble as Trish and Nero helped shifted the larger rubble out of their way.

“What do you mean call the Yamato?” Nero asked in confusion as Dante looked like he was steeling himself for something.

He gave Nero an impatient look. “Just do it like you did with you Devil Bringer before.” He told him. “And hurry before Mr Kill-Everyone here wakes up.” He said as he kept a cautious eye on the other man.

Nero and Trish stared at each other in confusion but he gave it a try. Amazingly, he could feel where it is in his mind as if it never left. Reaching out for it, the Yamato materialised in his hand. But it was without its sheath.

Before any of them had the time to be recover from the shock, Dante took the sword from Nero’s hand and opened a portal rift. “Kid, you’re coming.” Dante declared as he lifted Vergil roughly with the free arm.

Snapping from the surprise, he went to Vergil’s other side and supported him as they went through the portal.

Trish was still shocked with all that had occurred but something tells her she’s better off where she is now.

As the dust settled, she sighed. “What am I going to tell the others?” She complained to no one in particular.

-

The rift had opened to an endless dimension with only a red sun as the source of light. Everything there was bathed in red hues.

“Why are we here?” Vergil asked grumpily, recovering even as they laid him back down, already the familiar murderous air was back.

“You tell me, you ass. You went all murder-y” Dante said, dusting himself as Nero was still staring around. He was bracing for an attack despite how non-chalant he was acting. Vergil didn’t respond as he looked like he was taking stock of himself.

“Nero, wanna tell me what happened in the labs?” He prompted Nero next as Vergil sat up with a deep breath. However, instead of going on rampage or something similar, he sat up, crossed his legs and looked as if he was meditating.

“It was a lesser demon king.” He answered curtly as he breathed purposefully with his eyes closed.

Dante looked at Nero but still keeping an eye on his brother. “What demon king?” He asked as he presented the sword back to Nero.

“Humbaba. Kept calling himself king of the behemoths. Stink like a dump truck.” He explained. “Kept yapping about getting even and parading Sparda or something.”

Dante chuckled at that. “Oh, those types.” He looked thoughtfully for a moment. “And?”

Nero grimaced as he thought. “Then, he turned into V and killed all of them?” He supplied.

Now Dante was scrutinizing him. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah? I don’t feel anything different.” He said as he took stock of himself, still holding the Yamato, sharp end down.

The older man gave him another grimace. “You should tuck that away now.” He gestured to the Yamato. “Don’t want to risk you getting stab-y.”

Nero rolled his eyes as he dismissed the sword.

Dante gave a look at his twin brother reigning himself in and wasn’t sure if he’s able to talk about what happened.

“Mind telling me what I’m doing here?” Nero asked. Unlike the twins, he can’t summon weapons (well, except for the Yamato for the moment but it wasn’t exactly his) and was practically unarmed except for his devil trigger. Sure, he beat Vergil in a fight once but he’s not sure if he can pull it off again.

Dante gave him an amused glance. “I’m gonna need help with your pops and you’re the best man.” He said as he pats the man on the shoulder. “And you’re going to help me figure out whatever this is. I’m thinking it’s either a spell or a poison. Seeing as you all perky, whatever he did only got to him and not you.”

Nero stared at his father who’s seemingly blocking the world out. “It was talking about torture and stuff. Not sure if it’s spouting spells or something at the same time.” He said, recalling all that he can. “I was covered with Shadow when he was out bombing the place. If it’s poison, maybe that’s why I didn’t get it.”

Both twins stared at him in surprise.

“What?” He asked defensively, unnerved by the attention.

His father glowered. If looks can kill, that’s going to kill him a few times. For a second there, he even saw a flash of his father’s Sin Devil Trigger form.

Dante grinned stupidly before sobering at his brother’s look, trying not to antagonize him more.

Vergil took a deep breath instead. “This is irritating.” He muttered before he breathed purposefully again.

“Don’t worry kid, it’s just something that caught your old man there.” Dante reassured him. “I’m gonna take a wild guess that it was Verge who made the killing blow?”

Nero nodded, trying to piece up the information he had. “He got it when it killed it?” He asked as Dante stared at his twin like a puzzle he’s trying to solve.

“Yep.” Dante said. “If it’s poison, it’ll run its course. But if it’s a curse, probably’ll need to barbeque the carcass.”

Then he snapped his attention to Nero. “There’s a carcass, right?” He asked with sudden seriousness.

Nero raised his eyebrows. “Yeah.” He answered. “It didn’t go dust.”

Dante was back to his relaxed self in an instant. “Yup, we might need to barbeque it later.” He affirmed confidently.

“Foolishness, Dante.” His brother spoke in a measured tone. “I can unravel this myself.” The sheer pride in his word was enough to make Nero scowl at him.

Dante gave a skeptical sound before turning to Nero. “So, until this stubborn bastard gives up, we’ll be waiting here.”

Nero looked put out at that and groused. “Till hell freezes over, you mean?”

Dante just laughed.

He barely had time to speak with Kyrie when he went to check on his father and uncle. He couldn’t help but worry for Kyrie despite the fact there’s two seasoned demon hunters and a genius with her.

“Talking about that, mind teaching me that cut dimension thing?” He asked next.

-

Morrison was drinking at home this time. He heard rather weird and really bad news. Someone said that a couple of old assassins are back. He knows both of them and one is a demon and very much dead.

One of the mafia families are calling out bounties for them, swearing revenge for their fallen comrades who were slain by Gilver and Tony Redgrave in Bobby’s Cellar all those years ago. It was fishy…why are they bothering with it now? If it’s the thing that Vergil asked, this was overkill. Sure a few million will make anyone try and kill their own mothers but this…

“I sure hope you’re ready, Dante.” He muttered to the air. Devil May Cry was robbed and now, old stories are being dug up. It’s starting to look really dangerous and personal. “This is going to be one hell of a mess.”

He went to ring the Fortuna number next. For some reason, the number was out of service.

Morrison stared at the phone in surprise. “Damn.” He cursed in disappointment as he puts it down. “Whatever this is, it ain’t funny. I sure hope y’all are ok.” He took another sip of his whiskey, drowning his worry along with it.

This was concerning but knowing them, he just needs to stay out of it until they show their faces again.

That just leaves Patty.

Looking at the watch, it was barely 9.00pm. The poor girl must still be at the library.

She probably won’t be around the City long enough to know what happen. This might not involve her at all. He took another sip and settled in his chair, grabbing the TV controller. It was probably for the best that the young lady doesn’t know and leaves the City carefree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this is one of those 'where nothing happens' chapter. But yeah, it needs to be here.
> 
> Gilver is a recent discovery for me and he's interesting.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies find out that Nero was a covert assassin. Also Kyrie calling Nero shy was making everyone cringe.
> 
> The uncle-nephew bonding over Yamato. Brothers fights because of an amulet and Nero intervention was needed. Nero learns something, too.
> 
> All is good though. Is Dante being sweet with Trish? Or just friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapter that got too big and had to be split so it's double posting time~
> 
> Though, splitting this was a bit hard too but I hope it doesn't feel abrupt.
> 
> Happy reading!

The neighbours had rushed to Kyrie’s house when they heard the explosion of stone and rubble.

All of them were unscathed but they were rendered homeless for the night.

It was a bit awkward since all of them were the religious types and between Trish, Nico and Lady, they were considered…underdressed.

The church lended one of their care houses to them out of gratitude for the mission they took. It took them awhile to pack and lock things up but they managed it with the neighbours help. While Lady and Trish grabbed their weapons, Kyrie was trying to carry a case and a leather bag that’s too small to be for clothes. Nico was the one getting all the practical necessities and some tools.

Trish took to carrying the case once Kyrie was heaving because of it.

“What’s with the case?” Trish asked. Judging from the content, it metallic. She really hopes it’s not crockery.

“It’s Nero’s sword and his gun parts.” Kyrie explained. “He had it ever since he joined his first mission as a knight.” Kyrie chirped.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” Lady muttered with an amused smile. She remembered seeing the young man with Order of the Sword crest years back. She never got to know him until the Qliphoth mission.

“He may not look like it but he had a lot missions he wasn’t proud of. The Order ended up assigning him to assassinations because he was good with a gun. Most of his target were still human looking when he killed them.” Kyrie ended mournfully. “The only reason why he did it is so no one else will have to.”

Trish froze. “He did?” Even as Gloria back when she was infiltrating the Order, she only knew that he gets secret mission but she always thought it was demon hunting or extermination.

Kyrie gave him a wry smile in response.

“Yeah, pretty hush-hush.” Nico added. “Can’t ever believe a loud mouth like him is a cold-blooded killer-spy when he gets down to it.” Nico laughed obnoxiously.

“Wait, are we talking about the same Nero here?” Lady came, very surprised.

Nico scoffed. “Do we all know anyone else who’s a punk named Nero that breaks masterpieces like it’s nothing?” She seethed rhetorically.

Kyrie giggled at her outburst.

Lady was giving Trish a pointed look. All in all, they might have another suitable candidate for their plans for the Slick Dreams.

“I hope they come back soon. Nero had been wanting to give Mr. Vergil’s book for so long. He’s always shy when it comes to Mr. Dante and Mr. Vergil.” Kyrie began as she patted the bag thoughtfully.

At that, all the other three ladies flinched. The way Kyrie described him was soooo contradictory to their memory it almost hurts.

Nico was the one to recover first with another laugh. “He’ll be pissed as hell if I said it.”

-

“Nope.” Dante denied his nephew like a smug cat who’s eaten the canary, arms crossed confidently.

“You’re an asshole, y’know that.” Nero said, winded. He had the Yamato out and he was more or less threatening his uncle with it. He should have known it was a lost cause the moment he declared Trickster. After the initial question, they had devolved to a game of tag of sorts with Dante denying him the whole time. “Is it like a big secret or something?”

Dante chuckled. “Nope, not a big secret or anything. You can’t just learn it. It’s gotta come to you. Focus.” Not that he didn’t want to teach him but he can’t. He learnt it by accident. Sides, if Nero decided to bail on him, he’ll have to wait for Vergil to recover before he can get back to the other side.

Nero scoffed. “Which cheap ass movie did you steal that from?” He complained as Dante guffawed realising it was indeed a line from a movie.

“Let me give you a clue.” He said and settled into a stance, one leg raised and his hands, palms open, looking more ready to chop than fight

“No way. “ Nero said in recognition as a bout of laughter got to him.

“Considering you know what that movie was, I consider you a man of culture.” He said with a mock wisdom and an approving nod.

“Ok, then.” He relented with a huff. “Next question. Why can I summon the Yamato now?” He asked next. “And you can’t?” He added, realising why Dante had asked him to summon it.

“Easy. Verge there can’t get a grip on it, now. It likes the two of you and unless you guys give it to me, I can’t have it.” He explained. “Father-son thing is pretty big with Spardas.” He added in amusement.

Nero rolled his eyes again and dismissed the Yamato. There’s no point keeping it out if Dante refuses to teach him.

`“Hmm. So you have one too, right?” He asked. If this one is his father’s then Dante should have one, too.

Dante summoned the Rebellion. “It’s this babe.” He said proudly, holding the sword up.

Nero recognised it with a dumbfounded stare. “Wait, I thought it became the Dante?”

Dante winked at him. “Long story but I _can_ say it’s awesome what you can find down there.” He referenced with a cock of his head.

Nero gave him a suspicious grimace. “Fine, keep ya secrets.” He relented. “I _do_ remember stabbing you with it, though.” He said it with a smirk.

Dante shook his head with a chuckled as he dismissed it. “Like father, like son.”

Nero shrugged before he threw a glance at the said man. Still meditating.

Dante walked pass him to reach Vergil. Or at least, at a safe distance from him. Dante could feel Vergil getting weaker despite the murderous air he still had and worsening. That wasn’t good. He’s not able to unravel the curse fast enough.

“Don’t you think it’s time to call quits?” Dante regarded exasperatedly.

Nero got closer to his uncle. He finally noticed Vergil was sweating and he actually looked…ill.

Vergil remained silent. Not only was he failing to unravel the grip of the curse, he was unable to lessen its effects. Even with a partial trigger, his condition was deteriorating faster than he can regenerate.

Dante sighed and held out his hand to summon a necklace with a sizable red ruby set into it. “Come on, don’t make me use mine.” He threatened half-heartedly. “At this rate, I’m just waiting for you to pass out.”

Vergil opened his eyes then, but it was just blue light. “I don’t have mine.” He told him in a flanged demon voice, irritation and impatience was clear. “This is nothing.” He snapped at the two of them.

Dante was stumped. “What?” Then, as if he recovered from the shock, he dangles the pendant and gave it some of his demonic energy, making it glow. Maybe not glow but it gleamed brightly.

“You’re stopping this shit, right now.” Dante growled as whatever Vergil had was drawn into the pendant like smoke. With it, the murderous air he had.

Vergil almost sagged in relief as he struggled to breath. But he knew he had angered his younger brother greatly with that. This was a mistake.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me earlier?” Dante said angrily. “What the fuck did you do with it?!”

Nero sensed this was big and readied himself to intervene. Dante wasn’t one to hide his emotions but this had something else written all over it.

If Vergil said he had used it as a temporary collateral, Dante would _try_ to kill him. When Vergil didn’t answer, he continued. “After all that, you lost it?!” Dante nearly roared at the end.

Vergil gave a defiant glare. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.” He answered back, mostly recovered if not for the tired slouch. There’s nothing he can do to fix the situation except wait for Dante to calm down. Besides, that was his. Dante had no business with it anymore despite it being a joint effort to get it back.

Dante triggered at that. Vergil was ready. If it’s anything like in hell, it was a test of stamina. He maybe drained but he’s not that weak.

Nero, once again, placed himself in between them. Not triggering but his spectral arms were already glowing.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on but if you’re going to kill each other again, I _will_ kick both of your asses.” Nero threatened. Actually, he wasn’t sure if he can but like hell he’s going to let it happen.

He could feel the tension fade as Dante relented and reverted back to his human form. The disappointment in his face was obvious. Whatever this was, it was…important.

He faced the young man. “Do you know what this is?” He held out to Nero so he could see it better. Nero shook his head.

“This is our heirloom. Mother and father’s present for the both us. One for each of us.” He explained to Nero. The fact that he was almost quiet made it clear how important this was.

“This was part of father’s seal to hell and the seal for the demon sword Sparda. Vergil held on to his when he went to hell to kill Mundus but dropped it when he came back as Nelo Angelo.” Dante was nearly raving. Nero had never seen Dante crack this way before. It’s…distressing to say the least.

“That was how I found it before I unsealed father’s sword. I had nothing to remember anyone with except for that amulet and an old glove. I thought I killed you, too. I couldn’t even bear it to keep the sword around.” He said almost hysterically. His attention had moved to Vergil. “We finally found a demon forge and managed to take it back out, AFTER working over it like fuck for fuck knows how long and you lost it?”

Now, Nero understood the significance of the pendant and why. He really can’t blame Dante’s for his reaction but didn’t know what to do to salvage the situation. Vergil was truly at fault here. This might go bad.

Vergil had managed to get to his feet. The amulet was indeed precious and the gruelling effort with the demon forge had made it even more so but what he did was for their benefit and it was a temporary arrangement.

But Dante was accusing him indirectly of not caring at all. Dante wasn’t the only one who ended up with nothing. He was about to say something scathing but Nero gave a warning glare at that. If it had been any other time, blood would have been spilled. Being outnumbered, it was wiser to back off.

Eventually, Dante sighed dejectedly as he tucked it into his pocket. “Look, just tell me where you lost it. I’ll find it.”

Vergil contemplated on answering. There was a possibility of him being more enraged with the truth. It was a pointless waste of energy. “I don’t know.” He said neutrally.

Dante looked dismayed before taking a shuddering breath and rough rub over his face. “I should have known.” He sighed knowingly in disappointment. “Y’know what, I don’t care. That was yours. Let’s just get this over with. We need to burn the carcass.” He said devoid of emotion. He looked tired.

It didn’t take a genius to know that Dante’s upset but he was giving up on the argument. Vergil acted just like the cold-hearted bastard that he can be and more. However, Vergil realised that Nero’s presence had prevented their fight from escalating. Now that the haze has faded, he was somewhat glad for it.

Without further ado, Vergil summoned the Yamato. Nero tailed them closely as they moved into the rift again.

-

It was noon when the Sparda trio showed up. Finding the carcass was easy enough and Dante went all out with his Sin Devil Trigger to burn it till there was only a crater present. Nero thought it was probably the best way to vent after their fight earlier.

Unfortunately, they also smelt like a burnt landfill so they were unceremoniously showed to the shower with Trish spritzing her perfume every few minutes.

“Babe, not that I’m complaining when you smell good and all but isn’t this overkill?” Dante argued, only in his towel as they waited their turn for the toilet. Not too far away, Vergil sat, also in his towel, observing the other two out of boredom.

The other ladies had to take their clothes out and wash it or else it was going to permeate the room and their stuffs.

“Be thankful you can turn off your nose.” Trish hissed. “I can’t. Believe me when I say you stink less now without your clothes.”

Dante whined. “How else was I supposed to deal with it? It was already rotting. It’s not like I have lime or something.”

Trish gagged. “Shut up before I vomit on you.”

Vergil lets out a huff of a laugh. “Now that’s entertaining.”

Dante glowered at him before he smirked.

“My, my, brother mine. Vomit kink?” He taunted.

At that, Vergil looked disgusted as Trish gave a retaliatory spritz of perfume directly at him making him cough on it.

“Disgusting.” He commented.

“Can you two stop bickering for once?” She said, earning annoyed looks from both of the twin.

Nero finally finished as he opened the door only to flinch. “Oh, that’s bad.” He complained at the smell, putting as much distance as he can from them.

Both twins got to their feet. Before anyone could stop them, they were stuck in the door frame, bickering again.

Trish triggered and duly shock them both, making them shout in surprise, tumbling through the door.

Nero hiss in sympathy as he retreated to the spares Nico packed. He noticed the leather satchel he made for Vergil’s book. Seeing as they were still squabbling in the toilet, he took the satchel and buried it in the clothing bag. It never seemed like the right time.

“Ok, ok! Stop! Stop!” Dante shouted in the small toilet. “Give a man some time to be decent for god’s sake.” And probably naked.

“How dare you-“ Vergil began. The sound of metal being drawn out was clear as it echoed in it.

“Wanna go for round 2?” Trish threatened, sparking as she did.

Nero tensed. Why can’t he even get dressed in peace? His only solace is that he doesn’t have to see the men naked.

“Hold your horses!” Dante placated. “Just calm down, all of you. Look, I’ll give this. Just don’t electrocute the shit out of us. Deal?”

Trish’s expression went from puzzle to surprise at whatever she saw.

Dante came out (thankfully with the towel on) with a familiar sword. It was the demon sword Sparda.

“But…” Trish began, still shocked. As far as she knows, it was remade into the demon sword Dante.

Dante held out the sword for her to take with a fond smile. “Long story but you can hold on to this until then.”

Trish took it, still dumbstruck. “Nice distraction but you still stink.” She quipped half-heartedly.

Dante laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going-I’m going.”

The door shuts at that. There were muffled conversations as the water ran. Fortunately, the stink was almost not present once the door closed.

“Nero, do you know anything about this?” She asked Nero as she faced him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit hard to write. I don't write angst too much and I'm a crybaby but...well, it just became this. 
> 
> And fair warning it's going to be darker soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back in the City with the Fortuna Branch. 
> 
> There's a lot going but for sure it's bounties on the Sparda twins, old stories being dragged out, Vergil getting a present, Patty getting her study buddy, Lady possibly getting into trouble with Trish and....a nest in Slick Dreams? And jumping to conclusion is bad.
> 
> Ohohoho~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the double posting. I'm bumping the rate to E just in case.
> 
> I was mostly on autopilot writing this part. It was fun! 
> 
> Also, my headcanon is that Vergil has the worst luck in getting named. The only original one was Nelo Angelo XD. I suppose Urizen qualifies but it's from Blake. A poet he enjoys.
> 
> Happy reading!

It took a few days before they finally settled into the Devil May Cry for the next part of their mission. The Fortuna branch had to be settled there too since they were homeless now due to Dante and Vergils’ scuffle. Most of the insurance money was spent for it, too.

There were the sleeping arrangements issues with Nico setting up her bed in the looted study. The place was cleaned out much to Lady’s consternation but Vergil wasn’t bothered at all and even looked amused at it. Though, setting up her workbench there had Dante had fussed about tool marks and stains in the now empty room because he’ll be the one repairing them. Nero was thankful that Dante didn’t tease him too much for getting a room just for the Kyrie & himself.

That aside, Morrison contacted them as soon as he can, telling them about the bounty on both Dante and Vergil. Sure, most of the mercenaries stayed away but the mafiosos on the other hand were all too proud to back off, screaming revenge and honour. It was something like the demon horde in hell but they can’t kill anyone which was harder to do.

Dante was uncomfortable that they were using his old alias and identifying Vergil as Gilver. Vergil, once catching said name, knew it had to do with him and somehow managed to guess most of the facts on him.

“It is unfortunate that there an embarrassing lack of creativity in naming my…imitations. I assume that you were the one who finished him?” He asked in the end with a long-suffering grimace.

Dante nodded. “Yeah. But I also drank him under the table.” He gave a gleeful smirk.

Vergil raised a challenging eyebrow at that. “If you think you can drink me under the table, think again, little brother.” He said a smug smirk.

“Oh, bring it on, bro.” Dante returned cheekily.

-

The discussion for Slick Dreams was more successful this time. No damage to either living person or property with pizza distributed all around.

“Would holy water affect the assimilated users?” Lady asked after finishing her pizza.

They laid the facts out again just to recap.

“Yes.” Vergil said, picking the toppings of his pizza.

“If we dropped some on Cassie, she’ll be burning if she’s not human anymore?”

“Yes.” Trish answered this time.

“Would the Tears disappear if she died because of it?”

Vergil was stumped at that. He hasn’t actually used holy water in that way before. Trish wondered as well.

“Nah. They’ll complain but it’s still be there.” Dante assured. Some devil arms are very talkative. Lady was glad that Artemis was not one of the chatty ones.

“I guess that settles it.” Lady concluded. “I’ll be going to see Cassie and do the holy water thing.” There’s a slim chance that she’s the Lilith Tears but only a slim chance. At least this way, Cassie won’t need to be dissected. Worse that could happen is that she wouldn’t be able to have fun with her incubi for a few hours.

“You’re not going solo, are you?” Nero asked in concern.

Trish shrugged. “Sorry, it’s holy water. That thing hurts like a bitch.”

“Can I join?” Dante offered eagerly.

“No!” Both Trish and Lady quickly answered.

Vergil and Nico were chuckling at that.

“No offense, Dante. It’s a business visit. Not a pleasure one.” Trish pointed out.

“Come on, guys. I can keep my pants on.” He countered.

“After what I’ve seen, I don’t think you can keep even your eyes to yourself. And we need eyes for the getaway.” Trish explained.

Dante turned an interested look at her. “Oh really?”

Trish sighed miserably as Lady giggled. “So yeah, Dante’s out.”

“I’ll go then.” Nero volunteered. “Could use the exercise.”

Dante was already leering at him.

“Oh, talking about that.” Nico said suddenly, running to her room.

She came back with a devil breaker and a pair of gloves.

“I’m taking this out of your tab.” She said as she handed over the devil breaker to Nero. Nero accepted with a roll of his eyes as she turned to Vergil.

“I promised ya and I came to deliver.” She said as she held out the gloves to him.

Vergil was surprised to say the least. He almost forgot about the promise they made back in Fortuna.

Dante had to nudge him out of his stupor.

Clearing his throat, he took a paper napkin to cover his hand before his extended it.

Nico raised an eyebrow at that but placed it in the hand anyway. The gloves were black with minute scales and a white protective shell at the back of the hand.

“The gloves have ice protection and its pretty tough. You won’t get frostbites with these on.” She explained eagerly.

Vergil was still stumped. Even when he knew her as V, she was… odd. Dante couldn’t help the amused smile.

“Thank you, Nico.” He finally answered. “I apologize for not wearing them now. My hands still have oils from the food.” He apologised politely.

“No apologies needed. Just try them on later and see if it fits. It should stretch but if it’s doesn’t, I’ll fix them up for ya.” Nico assured him.

Vergil gave her a gracious nod.

Nico went back to Nero as he tested the arm, creating a frost shield but was having problems trying to dissipate it.

“Gotta say. Seeing you tongue tied is a sight for sore eyes.” Dante teased.

Vergil glared at him as he finished his pizza base.

-

Lady went out with Nero for the mission. Nico and Kyrie had gone out for tool shopping. She broke her pliers when she accidentally sets off the frost mechanism. There’s some suspicion that they were tailing Nero but there was no way to dissuade Nico of all people.

Then, Trish started to interrogate about the demon forge.

“You found Machiavelli’s workshop, didn’t you?” She gestured to the sword hanging on a bracket on the wall. “I’m assuming the devil sword Sparda was not the only one you got?”

Dante grinned. “Yep. How did you figure?”

“Nero told me you found a demon forge. There’s only a few that’s able to do sundering this well.” Trish guessed. “I was wondering if I can forge myself a devil arm, too.” She didn’t have any other devil arm except for the guns and the recently obtained demon sword. It probably would help if they had more weapons in their arsenal.

“The workshop was destroyed.” Vergil said in a tone of finality as he methodically powdered the blade. He was caring for the Yamato the floor.

Dante gave an affirmative nod as Trish sighed. Something tells her the forge isn’t something to be trifled with. If memory serves, Machiavelli wasn’t one for painless work.

“Don’t worry, we can always pick up a job later for a devil arm or two.” He tried to sooth.

Just then the door was knocked and Patty poked in curiously. “Hi!” She greeted. She only recognized Dante and Trish. The grumpy looking man with the sword was new. Trish waved at her from her seat at the makeshift dining table.

“Oh hey, Patty!” Dante greeted cheerfully as he got up to open the door wider. “Wanna come in?”

“Nah but well…” She hesitated. They looked busy. She didn’t want to bother Dante if he was but it was also her last day here....Unless she decided otherwise. She was too late to help them with Devil May Cry as she was struggling with her assignments. The guilt had come back and was making her anxious.

“Study buddy?” Dante guessed.

Patty nodded vigorously. “Yeah, if you’re not busy or anything…?” She asked nervously, wringing the strap of their sling bag.

Dante gave a glance behind him before facing the girl before him. “Shy?” He teased.

Patty went red. “Dante!” She screeched indignantly with Trish regarding with amusement.

Dante laughed but Patty realised she felt less nervous because of it. “So, library, right?” He asked with an amused smile.

“Yeah.” Patty said as Dante nodded in acknowledgement and went to get his coat. “I’m almost done with my stuff. If we’re done early, let’s get sundaes!”

“Brother.” Vergil regarded, pausing in his care with the sword. He gave him a pointed look.

Dante grimaced as he stared back. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be careful.” He responded.

Patty didn’t miss that. It must be something dangerous. She hoped that the shard of the Alan’s Tear she still carries around will help.

“Come on. Something tells me there’s more to your homework than you think.” Dante said as he closed the door.

“Awww. Don’t jinx it.” Patty moaned as they started their walk.

-

Nero waited in the car Lady had managed to borrow. The red-light district was quiet considering it isn’t time yet. There were supply trucks and people bringing shopping and boxes but other than that pretty quiet.

Inside the closed Slick Dreams, it didn’t take long for Lady to feel unwelcome. At first, she had thought it’s because she was the nosy customer that came before opening time but soon the familiar demonic presence was stifling. Had she been a normal human, she would’ve ran by now. The air of the shop had changed drastically she was last here.

The tired looking girl she had to tip finally came back. She came back with someone but it wasn’t Cassie.

“Hello there.” Said the long-haired blonde lady in a black sundress. “I heard you wanted to see Cassie.” She said sweetly. “I’m Alice.”

It was obvious she was not human but whether she’s hostile or not, that’s another question. From the look of things, social visits are going to be turned away.

“Hi, Alice. I’m a former hire for Cassie. I was wondering if I could see her regarding one of her assignments. There seems to be a problem.” Lady started professionally.

Alice raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? What was the assignment? I have been her Personal Assistant for a month now.”

Lady sensed that she did not like to be out of the loop. Faking this might be a bit hard. “I was hired by her to settle some problem regarding ‘extraordinary’ pests a few months back. My partner has some problems from the uh…payment. So, we’re hoping to find out if its treatable.”

Alice looked miffed. “Ah, I see.” She said with a tinge of disdain. “Could you describe me the symptoms?”

Lady made to look around nervously as she thought something up. “Could I come closer?” She asked.

Alice gave her an amused grimace this time before nodding. However, if she had any funny ideas, the demon huntress will be crushing the glass container of holy water on her.

“She has an aversion to sex now.” Lady said discretely, praying that Trish never finds out about this. “And she gets bitchy if she doesn’t get laid.”

Alice snorted as she pulled away, trying to reign in herself. “She became like that because of the ‘payment’?” She reiterated, lips failing to hide her laugh.

Lady gave a fake wry smile. “I would laugh to if I wasn’t her roommate.”

Alice shook her head at that. “Poor girl.”

“So yeah, can I see Cassie about this?” Lady asked again.

Alice sobered up at that. “Unfortunately, no. Cassie is not available at the moment. She’s been sick lately. Maybe come back tomorrow.” She suggested with professional saccharine. “And if you want, bring a long your problematic friend and see if we can work something out.” She said with a wink.

Lady gave a small laugh at that. “I’ll be sure to bring a fruit basket, too.” She told her. “I’ll go back now, nice to meet you Alice.”

“Pleasures all mine.” She replied with a sultry tone.

Unfortunately for Lady, her prayer had gone unanswered. Now, she needs to think of a story to get them back there tomorrow night that doesn’t involve Trish being insulted with her. She can be petty at times.

-

Alice had retreated to the basement in haste. She near tore her own wards in the process. Down there, it was dark but the occupants of the said basement were able to see well.

“Mother?” One of them regarded her.

Alice had ignored them and went straight to the altar. There were hanging overturned headless -human bodies where blood was being collected into large bowls around it. On the altar, at the centre of it, was a small box, soaked in blood.

She reverently opened the sticky lid to see the pair of teardrop pearl earrings inside of it and lets out the breath she had been holding.

“My children, it seems that we’ve been found.” She declared ominously.

“What?”

“How?”

“We told the mafiosos and there’s a bounty on them!”

“We took all the books, too. No one but we know where it all are.”

“They should be dead! The bounty is really high.”

Alice raised a hand to silence them.

“Nevan had fallen because of Sparda.” Alice began. “It is only fitting that the sons of Sparda shall be my downfall.”

“No, mother!”

“You can’t!”

“We won’t let you.”

She giggled, endeared by their reaction. She closed the box. “My children, perhaps we should welcome them to the fold.” She turned and regarded the many-many glinting eyes of the leanan sidhe.

“Can we mother?”

“More siblings?”

“Is it safe mother?”

“Why yes.” Alice said with a wicked smirk as she caressed the nearest sidhe crouched on the floor. “We have the Lilith Tears. We’ll be able to seduce even demon kings to our arms.” She moaned at the idea. “Imagine the power of a demon king who had eaten a qliphoth fruit.”

There was excited chattering and gasp when she said that.

She smiled at them. “Now, we need prepare ourselves.” She told them as her dress dissipated into shadows and her hair turned red. “Their allies will come tomorrow. We need entice them out with their human friends.”

There was a cacophony affirmation as one of them came and offered themselves to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pretty much everyone knows about the Spardas here, also Urizen.
> 
> Time to get my hands dirty. See ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty is in trouble with assignments and both Flora and Dante had to help out. 
> 
> Vergil had been sneaking around before going to Morrison. He needed information on the bounty and the mafia family who gave it.
> 
> And a bit on the said mafia family. 
> 
> For the sake of peace, Morrison made a deal with Vergil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special mention to Abigail from the DMC :Animation Series. Its seal was broken after all. I imagine Dante would go "Oh, it's the real you." when he meets it in hell.
> 
> I don't think this needs to be split yet. It's just a few hundred words longer than my usual chapters.
> 
> So, that's about it. Happy Reading!

Dante was right. The one report became three once they re-read the instructions. Patty gave a muffled scream into her book as Dante was trying very hard not to laugh at her expense. The day was getting funnier and funnier.

Unbeknownst to a chatty Patty, there was a blue shadow tailing them earlier and taking care of the mafiosos lying in wait for him. After his brother’s warning, he should have expected this. His brother was can be such a control freak that it was exasperating as it is funny…Or he considered Dante to be as incompetent as ever. Still, more free time for him.

“Oh dear, are you alright?” The old librarian came.

“Flora, I misread the last instructions.” She said despairingly, eyes red on the verge of tears. “It’s asking the report for each of the topics and not all in one report.”

“It’s a good thing I re-read huh?” Dante asked with a grin.

“Not helping.” Patty whined pitifully.

“Aren’t you going back tomorrow dear?” Flora in shock.

It was Dante’s turn to freeze. “Holy sh-“ He stopped abruptly at the sight of the librarian. “-smokes, kid. This is going to be hard.” He’ll have to pull out his polite card. He can totally do polite.

“Perhaps me and your father can help along.” Flora offered as she took a seat.

Dante choked on his spit as Patty giggled.

“No, Flora. This is my friend I told you about.” Patty said. “Dante meet Flora. Flora meet Dante.”

For some reason, Flora gave Dante a much more sharper scrutinizing stare after that. “Pleased to meet you Dante.” She said almost threateningly in a protective grandma kind of way. That just confirmed his suspicion on the old librarian. If he doesn’t clean up, he might just get kicked out.

“Same here.” Dante replied cheerfully, hoping that he isn’t stepping anyone’s toes at the moment. It doesn’t help that he was getting cold sweat from being called Patty’s father. He wasn’t that old, goddamn it!

Flora took the hardest bit which was the historical policies on post-harvest practices. Just from the sound of it, both Dante and Patty were shuddering.

All that’s left was popular storage facilities of the City for post-harvest commodities in the last 10 years and relation of distance travelled and freshness of post-harvest commodities.

Dante was reading a lot on fridges. Who could have thought fridges had so many versions and upgrades? The one he had at the DMC shop (thankfully not stolen. They took the beds, the table in the study and the old TV set, though. Probably a good call he pawned off all of his extra devil arms, too) was an old version apparently.

He rubbed his eyes as he went through the pages.

“Need glasses there, sonny.” Flora quipped. She had three books opened and a few rulers out as she took down notes.

Dante frowned. He didn’t need them. His eyesight is perfectly fine. “No, I don’t.” He said almost defensively earning Patty’s amused attention as well. “Just forgot to blink is all.” He brushed off with a grin and a shrug, though it was getting harder to read.

Flora gave him a sympathetic pat on the closest part she could reach. “I have a few numbers for optometrists that does house visits.”

Dante gave her a small chuckle. This granny sure likes to hit hard with her words. “Alright. Thank you, Flora.” He humoured. He just wished she would stop jabbing him on his age and the implications of it.

She gave him an amused look before continuing her reading.

Though, maybe it was just a break that he needed. His eyes didn’t burn too much anymore when he got back to it. Heck, he felt refreshed.

-

Vergil had tailed his brother once he was done. Trish was curious but didn’t asked as he packed his blade and left.

He wasn’t sure if Trish noticed but the house had the wards redone. After getting jumped trying to get to the furniture shop with Dante, he was already sick and tired of humans messing with his day. Partly why he was doing Yamato’s cleaning earlier. It had scorch marks from all the bullets it caught.

Though, he suspected that Trish knew considering there wasn’t any other wards when he was going around. How lazy.

There were a few assassins waiting for them, to which he settled without a problem. His brother might have noticed him as he did. The route they taken had avoided the unconscious men.

From what he knew, the young lady is the granddaughter of a great alchemist. Stumbling upon Abigail was a very sentimental fight for Dante. He couldn’t stop talking about his misadventures regarding the demon. He sighed exasperatedly at the memory.

He considered entering the library but thought better of it. As much as he’d like to ascertain Patty himself, he needed Morrison for information. These humans needs a lesson in giving up or be more motivated.

He felt someone tailing him again. “Try me.” He muttered to himself as he went to a cornered alleyway. Though, he’ll need to avoid bullets if he doesn’t want to clean the Yamato again.

-

The Niccolo family head was dead and now the new head just stepped up to fill the spot. He had to learn a lot and made good with lucky guesses here and there. But the most important lesson was the ability to judge a person’s character. Who you trust can very well be the last thing you do.

Fiorenzo Niccolo had a problem and that problem was gaining the trust of the 100+ men and women under his organisation. Respect’s to be earned, he understood that. Hell, he lives by the same code.

Like the lucky bastard loved by lady luck herself, Fio’s solution came to him when he visited Slick Dreams. Poor Cassie had been bedridden but the docs and her hot PA was taking care of things.

It was then the reason for poor Cassie’s nerve became obvious. His bed mate was a sentimental thing. The blondie was very attached to the old lady. “Cassie had been haunted lately. That’s why she’s sick. White haired man in red and his partner using a katana.” Her voice was tired and fearful. “Cassie kept asking around if anyone seen them.” Then as if, she realised that she had spoken too much, she looked up to him with a wry smile. “Sorry, I’m ruining the mood, huh?”

Fio chuckled. “Not a fan of talking about other men in bed but you sound scared, bambina. Anything dear old Fio can help with?” He asked more curious than out of genuine need to help as he gathered her in his arms, their naked bodies sliding under the silken sheets.

She sighed at that. “It’s gonna sound crazy.”

Fio shrugged. “Come on. If it is, it’s just a story then.” He coaxed her. “I got time.” He said with a wink. That he did. He booked the room till lunch.

She giggled at that. “They said the red guy massacred a hospital and then a bar of mercenaries with his partner wielding a katana before disappearing without a trace.” She said rather fearfully. “One of ‘em had Redgrave as his surname and the other had a weird name. Gilver or Pilfer or something.” She shivered. “Having murderers like that walking around and disappearing like ghosts.”

Fio hummed thoughtfully at that. It rang a bell for some reason.

It took him a bit of elbow grease and some money but he figured out why those descriptions rings a bell. He was still in school when he heard of the Bobby’s Cellar and the hospital massacre. Those guys must’ve escaped his father when he was around. Perfect plan. Catch ‘em and earn some charisma point.

Standing in front of his information wall, he had Devil May Cry, Grue’s Cellar and their owners, Morrison and Enzo along several other people he hasn’t identified yet. They looked foreign. There were notes telling him of a white-haired man calling himself Dante and a katana wielding man calling himself Vergil. Must’ve been aliases. Taking names from books, amateurs.

“You two are tough sons of bitches.” He cursed in frustration. It’s been almost a week and so far, all he had was his mafiosos going in and out of the hospital. It’s rather infuriating that none of the bounty hunters wanted to mess with ‘Dante’ and no one heard of ‘Vergil’. 

Facing the wall, his eyes landed at Grue’s Cellar and seeing the two ladies who owns it. Between Enzo, Morrison and them, he surmised that it’s them that’s the pressure point. He sighed. He doesn’t like pressing ladies…but desperate time calls for desperate measure.

-

Morrison had given up by noon. Things didn’t stop getting weird. Ever since the bounty on Dante and Vergil was placed, everyone starts snooping around for the Lilith Tears. Actually, it's ever since the Devil May Cry was robbed. He’s pretty sure they were trying to find the Lilith Tears but all kinds of names popped, Lamia’s Lament, Hecate’s Spit and his personal favourite Echidna’s Lachrymal Glands. He almost had the person referred to a demonic apothecary.

But all of them had more or less the same description. Some jewellery that can hide the presence of the user and shapeshift. There’s also something about granting youth, help with fertility issue and even summoning of sex demons or demon taming. Morrison had his fair share of kinks but some people really do kick it up a few notches.

He sighed at the thought. Soon there’s going be an inundation of treasure hunters and body counts are going to go up as they start squabbling over each other. As if the demon problem business isn’t going booming after the Qliphoth.

When he unlocked his door, he found Vergil standing by an opened window with his hand clasped at his back and watching outside like some badass movie assassin.

“Morrison.” He greeted as he turned.

It took Morrison a moment to process the scene. He frowned as he closed the door. “That window cost me a fortune to ward it.” He said as he took off his hat and his coat to hang it behind his door.

Vergil gave a small smirk. “Then I’ll replace it with a…sturdier one.” He replied in amusement. “I do agree the need of it, seeing as there’s all sorts here.” He suddenly had Yamato in hand and faced outside again. There was an implosion and the clack of the sword despite there was only slight movement. He turned to Morrison again after.

Morrison shook his head at that and went to get his tumblers and a decanter of brown liquid out of the cabinets near the hallway. “I’m guessing you’re here for business.” He asked knowingly. “Have a seat if you can.”

Demons creeping up there was fairly usual. The block had magicians, half demons and demon hunters. Weird ass mix bringing weird ass trouble. Morrison himself nearly died a few times.

Vergil simply gave a non-committal nod. He was starting to regret opening the window. The wards were interesting when he was unravelling it but the nuisance that came after almost made him seal the window instead. But he needed the token of a trade for this.

Morrison poured some of the amber liquid and pass it to Vergil, who he realised now, was doing so out of necessity.

“How can I be of service?” He asked.

“From my understanding, the bounty placed on myself comes from a ‘family’.” Vergil started with a sip of the drink. He ascertained there’s nothing untoward of the substance except that it is whiskey. “Do you know where to find the family?”

Morrison frowned. “I don’t think you know but the first rule here is ‘Don’t kill the mafiosos.’ That’s how you end up with the other families on your ass.” He explained. “Didn’t Dante tell you anything?”

He gave Morrison an arched eyebrow but nothing more. “I find them crawling everywhere lately. They’ve grown more and more boring and sloppy. It's wearing thin on my patience.” He told Morrison. “Soon, one of them will be accidentally killed and the fight would be tasteless.” He ended with an annoyed tone.

Morrison knew better than snicker at that. Dante did complain his brother was always battle hungry. This was almost childish.

Morrison was about to speak when he gave a small grimace and held out his hand to the side. Instantly a demon of blue flames appeared and it jumped out of the window. “Before you say anything, do you know which of your neighbours own a Hell’s Bell?”

Morrison looked surprised by the sudden question. “No.”

“I see.” He said, frankly. “No matter.”

“...Ok.” Morrison recovered. “Anyway, for what it matters, if you _do_ go after them, you’ll be attracting all kinds of attentions and probably make it easier for them to get the Tears.” He warned, leaning forward in his seat. “The only way to get around this is if they fucked up and got a bounty on them. A bounty on a mafia family will make it disappear for real. Other families don’t take shit from anyone except business.” He told him, making sure he was paying attention. “Just sit tight. They’ll get into deep shit soon enough and bam, they’re gone.”

Vergil stared at him emotionlessly. “Is that why Dante avoids killing full blooded humans?”

Morrison stared at him in puzzlement. Come to think of it, he hasn’t really killed a human unless they wound up with a demon. He outright rejects assassinations, too unless there’s a demon involved somehow. And even then, he’d rather run than finish the job.

“Ah.” He exclaimed at Morrison’s expression.

Morrison grimaced at that. He feels as if he had exposed something he shouldn't. He took another sip as Vergil joined him. “Just don’t kill anyone just yet.” He reiterated. “You just concentrate on the Tears.”

“From your professional opinion, when would they get in ‘trouble’?” He asked.

Goddamn this guy is stubborn. “Judging the hospital going ons, I’d say another week before some idiot gets desperate or stupid and get someone else killed by mistake.” He explained.

Vergil still looked contemplative.

Morrison internally sighed as he took a bigger sip of his drink. ‘Dante, you owe me big, this time.’

“Ok, just to seal the deal, I’ll give the amulet back.” The informant decided. He hates being pushed into a corner but the overtime investment in this is going to help him live longer. “You just pay me 10 percent-“

“10 percent?!” Vergil asked in a hard tone.

“Yes, 10 percent of the Lilith Tears. That’ll cover the commission for the Tears and this consultation.” He defended. “ _And_ replacing my ward.” He added, pointing to the opened window.

Vergil merely narrowed his gaze on the man before finishing his drink. “Only 10 percent and more consultation for the mafia who put the bounty on me and Dante.” He bargained.

It was Morrison turn to narrow his eyes on him. He knew if he refused, Vergil would just find someone else. But if this is going to buy them time then that’s what he’s going to do. “Only if, you don’t kill anyone.”

Vergil gave an annoyed exhale through his nose but he nodded at last. He held out his hand. “Consider it a deal.”

Morrison got up and shook it. At least, Vergil has manners. “I’ll get the amulet.”

Vergil nodded at that before turning to close the windows. “I’ll need it to finish the seal.”

Morrison raised his eyebrows at that. He’s going to get a quieter nights now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think there's about 20+ chapters. I'm halfway in chapter 17 and there's a couple more scenes before the end. But, if I keep splitting them, it might be bigger though. -shrugs-
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady may have destroyed Trish's reputation as a demon. But solutions are available...ish.
> 
> The late night report writing didn't just drain Patty and Dante but Dante ends up looking different.
> 
> Slick Dream planning. Hopefully, they can get it right....Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit tired so I might forget stuff to mention in the author's note. If I remember it, I'll do an edit.
> 
> I admit, this chapter is a bit big but I did my best polishing it and it's still this long. Meh
> 
> Happy reading!

Nico and Kyrie arrived to a heavy situation at Devil May Cry after their supposed shopping trip.

They did planned to see if Nero was going to be using the new arm in anyway. But, after seeing Nero settling into a nap in the 'getaway car', they knew they won’t be seeing any action soon. They had left for the hardware stores. Unfortunately, none of them were within budget and came back to the shop empty handed. 

Nero, Lady and Trish were all nursing beer bottles with Trish in the chair and her head on the desk. The others looked sorry for some reason. As if someone had died.

Kyrie was immediately worried. "Is everyone alright?" She said as she rushed towards the desk. 

Both Nero and Lady looked guiltily at each other. 

"It's a… ." Nero started, looking very much he doesn't want to elaborate more. 

"Nothing big. Nothing to worry about, right Nero?" Lady immediately said nervously as Nero nodded almost comically afterwards. 

Nico sighed as she listened. She knew they were bullshit-ing but seeing it’s Trish who has her head on the desk, it was perhaps better if the blonde demon didn’t have too many eyes on her. "Come on, Kyrie. I need your help with the tools." 

Nero perked up at that. "Tools?" He looked around before frowning. He noticed they came back empty handed. They were running dry. "I'll help out, too. Gotta pay the tab somehow." He joked as he finished the beer.

Nico scoffed as she moved. "You got a lot of work to do if ya wanna cover that."

The three Fortunans left the two ladies alone. 

Once they heard the door to the study was closed, Lady regarded Trish again. "Trish?" She was thankful of Nico and Nero's tact.

She sighed heavily before lifting her head. She was flushed and glowering. "I'll just have to buck up." She muttered irritated, she sat up and took another swig of her beer only to throw it a glare because its empty. "They'll just laugh their asses off. That's it." She said, as if trying to convince herself. "Nothing bad. A demon with performance issues. Nothing wrong with that."

Lady flinched in guilt but carried on. "I didn't say performance issue. I just said-" 

"Sex averse. I know." 

"A friend. A friend of mine is sex averse. Nothing specific. I can just lie and said whoever it is, isn't coming." Lady tried to reason. 

Trish had her a professional façade as a demon and to Lady, it looks like a lot of weird standards. Lady never questioned it before because its none of her business. As long as it keeps a roof on their head and less murder attempts, she’s fine with it. But now that it has come to this, it appears that airing incompetence in bed was a major issue. Almost equivalent to career suicide. 

"Yeah and they'll know it's me." Trish glowered. "We've been running Devil May Cry for almost year. Most of them know we're partners by now."

"Look, like me and Nero said earlier, if that's a problem, why don't you just go to the club tomorrow and find someone? Put a show?" Lady reiterated with impatience and slight disgust. It feels like Lady was pimping her.. 

"And prove to them just how desperate I am now that my so-called secrets are out?" Trish countered. 

Lady groaned in frustration. "Ok, then. How do you fix this?" 

Trish laughed bitterly. "Gotta find a demon stud that's convincing enough that I had him long term _andddd_ do a show at their place." She frowned at her chance. "Just forget it. I need another drink."

"Wait…" Lady said seriously. "How about Dante?" She said, as her thoughts landed on him. His reputation got to be something, right?

Trish stilled before she settled in her seat. "That…" She grimaced as if there's another story she doesn't want to share. 

Lady sighed guiltily at that. "Look, I don't know if you guys hooked up and it's totally none of my business but…" Lady trailed off. It feels like she's being the asshole friend trying to hook people up for all the wrong reasons and if it isn’t true, then she’s assuming stuff which is bad, too. She struggled to come up wth something that doesn't sound even remotely...bad taste.

Trish raised an eyebrow at that before giving her a wry smile." I guess it could've been worse." She said, obviously calmed down. “This might just work. Sure, it’s going to be a pain getting our scripts right but this might just work.” Trish looked like she couldn’t believe it’s this easy.

Lady gave a small smile at that. Said man in question has a thing for sweet nothings and couldn’t help but imagine the script will be cornier than a bad dating flick. Still, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. If she came up with something better, they wouldn't be in this situation. On the bright side of stuff, it seems the solution to the problem was found. 

"We need to discuss with them anyway. You just said that Slick Dreams is not a one-person job." Trish stated, almost as if she's trying to move on from the conversation. “Let’s get dinner first." She got up and reached for the phone. 

-

It was barely 10.00pm but both Patty and Dante were bone weary tired. Smelling of coffee, stale pastries and stress, the two had finished up the report with whatever they can. Had she found him a day earlier, maybe they could've worked something out. It’s not perfect but it's finished. 

Patty had ended up asleep and drooling on Dante as he carried her back to Devil May Cry. It was too far to send her to her friend's place. He just hopes that the friend doesn't report her missing or something. It'd be funny if he ended up in jail again. 

He sensed before he knew his brother had come for him. In his demon form, too and staying out of sight. He disappeared soon after.

He was too tired to care but Vergil's brief presence was like a warning. He almost forgot about the bounty on him. 

Soon, he was surprised to see a relieved Nero running at him. There were barely people around but they were already getting stares. 

"Thought you got mugged or something." He joked, carefully keeping his voice down for Party. 

Dante chuckled briefly, not wanting to wake her up. "I'm carrying a pink leather sling bag. Not sure if they want that."

The young man scrutinised him as they walked on. Dante looked like he's really tired but there was something off. "Were you really at the library the whole day?" 

"What do you think, kid?" Dante said with a grimace. 

"Sorry. You just look hella tired." Nero apologised as his eyes landed on Patty. "She doesn't look any better either."

"Just remind me not to do reports on the last day." Dante said with a bitter snicker. 

Nero hissed in sympathy. "Ah, ok." 

He was suddenly reminded of Vergil. "Say, where's your father?" 

Nero grimaced. "He got back after getting rid of a portal so the whole place stinks of blood and demons. Something about a bell and a stupid guy who did pack it properly."

"Oh, I haven't seen that in a while." Dante said with a sentimental smile. "But I'm guessing you're here because he told you to?" 

Nero groused. "That guy can win the best asshole award." He told him only to flinch when he remembered Patty's presence. "We were worried because you were taking too long. Vergil just walked out like a few minutes and came back in, telling us he found you in the street up ahead with no more details and sat for dinner. I came looking for ya instead and here we are." he shrugged. 

Dante nodded at that. Probably because it’s safe for the time being. His brother didn't feel the need to stick around. “What’s for dinner?" 

"Pizza. Trish ordered." 

He hummed satisfactorily at that. "Everything but olives?" 

Nero nodded in confirmation. "Everything but olives."

-

It was a bit of a blur for Dante when they reached the shop. Nero wasn't kidding about the demon stench and blood. 

Trish and Lady fussed over Patty once they took her off his arms. Dante wanted to offer his room but it probably stinks worse than the entrance if his brother was the one permeated with said smell. 

He was unfortunately right when he got close to it. All he thought was he needed to find another place to sleep. Food was no longer important. Sleep is.

Next thing he knew was someone slamming the table hard. 

He woke up with a grunt and grimacing as he tried to focus on whoever it was. Surprise, surprise it was Vergil. 

He was smirking for some reason. Instantly, he knew it was a bad day. 

"Morning, my now literally younger brother." He said with a tinge of glee. Maybe a smudge? Or shadow? Point is, it's there.

Dante rolled his eyes, still groggy. "Can't you leave a man to sleep? You made the whole room smell like ass."

"I think it would pay if you look at a mirror." The smirk was still on his face. 

Putting his feet down, he sighed at his brother's request. "Did anyone draw on my face or something?" Dante took stock of his face. It doesn't feel of anything yet. Still, he barely remembered reaching the desk so there’s a possibility of his face being marked.

The elder twin summoned the Yamato and held the blade sideways so that he can take a look at it’s reflection. "Take a look… younger brother." He said again. “I must insist.”

Dante narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. “If you guys managed to get me a face tatt…” He said stopping midway as he looked at the blade. Even through the sliver of shiny, well maintained blade, there’s something…different. He immediately felt his face.

He saw his eyes but… There's something off about it. His shifted to see the rest of his face before Vergil took the sword away. 

He just realised most of the others were waiting for him, too despite the distance. Some were worried but the rest looked confused. There’s only one that was watching him in interest.

"If you haven't realised it yet, Dante. You've regressed by an obvious number of years." Vergil explained impatiently. 

He was… Surprised. Thankfully, he saw Patty was unaffected despite looking concerned.

He stared at brother in suspicion again. “Was this your fault?” He accused.

Vergil gave him a disappointed grimace. “Brother, if I was capable of such things, I would’ve done it earlier. Alas, it was not I.”

“Do you feel any different?” Trish interjected their banter before they can continue. “When I woke up, you were like this.”

“Aww, worried about me?” He teased as she frowned. “Ok, ok. I’m feeling fine. Seriously.” He added as he got up from his seat. He wasn’t creaking or sore or drained. He even gave a twirl. “See?” He looked at the others too. “I’m seriously ok.” He gave a wink and a two finger saulte.

“Well, it’s kinda weird seeing you like we did when we first met.” Nero confessed as Kyrie looked relieved. “I forgot you had less wrinkles.” He jibed with an amused smile. Dante was already sniping back. The tense air had lessened at the very least.

“Do you remember what did this?” Nico came next, her eyes were glinting in curiousity. “Was it a demon?”

“It’s not the reports…right?” Patty asked nervously.

“What report?” Nico turned on her next.

“My uni assignment.” She answered. “We were rushing to finish it.” She ended awkwardly; the guilt was eating her up again.

Dante landed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. “No, it’s not that. If it was, I think the beauty creams and all will be out of business.” Dante answered with a reassuring smile. “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be on the train back to campus?” He asked with knowing suspicion.

“Uh, weird story.” She began awkwardly with a small happy giggle. “I called Mina earlier. She said the University was flooded and they’ll need a week to recover the campus. I’ll be staying here a bit longer.” She said happily.

Dante slouched in dismay. “You mean all that work was for nothing?”

Nico laughed while Patty could only give an apologetic smile. “Gotta hand it to ya. That is some shit luck ya got there.”

"Guys! We're getting scrambled eggs!" Nero announced as Kyrie dialled. 

"No way! I need more meat!" Nico hurriedly scurried. 

"Cough up the dough." Nero asked with a suspicious look. Nico frowned at him as Trish and Lady told Kyrie their menu. 

"I shall pay for breakfast. " Vergil declared. "You may order what you will. I wish to add sausages with my scrambled eggs."

At that everyone scrambled to feed their orders to Kyrie. 

"You better go order what you want. Make sure to add bacon with mine." Dante told Patty. 

"Just like old times." She grinned and joined the swarm at the phone. 

Seeing his brother settled near the stairs, he moved there. 

"Softie." Dante said knowingly as he settled next to him. They had been ordering breakfast since they got back but they haven’t been reduced to just scrambled eggs before. It was the cheapest meal. They were probably running dry.

Vergil acted like he didn't hear it. Dante didn't push the matter. 

-

Patty eventually returned to her friend's apartment, giving them the chance to plan for that night. 

Vergil was finally given the actual right to call Dante his younger brother but he was now… Curious.

It's not a spell. Well-meaning or not, there's always a sense of it. To say it's a curse, it might be. Not one casted directly at least. Did Dante trigger a curse in the library? Or did something happen one the way back? He made sure to scout the route. There were a few artifacts but none of them were on the streets. But there’s always inactivated ones-

"Verge, did you hear?” Dante asked with a huge gleeful grin. “We’re going as hot escorts!”

Trish sighed in dismay while Lady looked like she had enough of the conversation already. “There’s a script and all and we need to be convincing or else Lady won’t have enough time to find Cassie.”

“Yeah, yeah. Mission first and all. What do you say, _older_ brother?” Dante jibed.

Vergil gave an all-suffering sigh. “If you’re going to be so insufferable, do you even have what it takes for the mission?”

Nico snorted. “He got a point there. And show time’s tonight.”

“Hey, I can play by the rules. Right, Trish?” He asked.

“Yeah, but this time, there’s more distraction than Fortuna had.” Trish said with a grimace.

Dante grimaced at the memory. “Yeah.” He admitted with a flinch at how drab the whole thing was. If it wasn’t for Nero, it would have the most boring mission in existence.

“Anyway, Nero will be coming with me as my backup while I visit Cassie.” Lady recapped. “You three are going in as my plus three who had some free time and looking for some fun. Now’s the time to go over stories and stuff.”

“And weapons.” Vergil said as he got up from his seat, there was a slight frown on his face. “Dante, Nero, I need you in the Void.”

“I need to go get Red Queen.” Nero told him with a sigh, already on his feet. 

“What’s the big idea, Verge?” Dante came next, confused at the sudden change. They weren’t even finish yet..? He looked around but everyone seemed to be accepting it.

Vergil paused as if he was trying to gather his thoughts. Trish was not liking that at all. Really bad news comes out when he’s like that. She briefly wonders if Dante notices it.

“If my suspicions are correct, your current form would only have the strength it had prior. Your Devil Triggers would be the same, too.” He finally spoke.

The surprised and confused silence was deafening.

Dante was the first to groan. “Does it mean I need to stab myself with the Rebellion again?”

“I don’t know and I intend to find out. I’d like to know the capabilities of my battle companion before jumping into the fray.” He told him before turning to Trish. “I believe that extends to you as well. Please join us.”

Trish was surprised at the abruptness. “Alright.” She said awkwardly as Nero gave Kyrie a hug and a goodbye kiss before getting his weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this case, Dante would have his DMC 5 hair but DMC 4 looks. This was inspired by the Nero mod that had DMC 4 hair and DMC 5 model. I liked it a lot but it kept crashing my game when I installed it.
> 
> Poor Lady and Trish. That is some muck they had to wade through but they made it.
> 
> Vergil is a softie but seeing it in action is like waiting for the right time to photograph thunder.
> 
> Hope it was a good read and thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin Devil Trigger troubles. It's not a big deal...yet.
> 
> A rematch was not approved so a quick match was done instead. Intro the new devil breaker and Nico's gloves.
> 
> Vergil is troubled but Dante pointed out it was a non-issue.
> 
> The Niccolos getting Grue Cellar and Morrison is trying to save the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting time! Part one of double posting coming in.
> 
> Had a rough time trying to piece these parts but hell yeah, I made it!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Vergil’s suspicion was right as he couldn’t do his Sin Devil Trigger. Trish observed the whole thing in worry.

Doesn’t help that Nero couldn’t stop sniggering at Dante’s expense as he kept triggering to his usual devil trigger.

At first it was just, triggering. Then, he gave Rebellion to Vergil and he stabbed it through him. It looked painful but after a while nothing happened and it remind Nero of his first meeting with Dante. More like first fight. Dante was walking around with a sword in his chest like back then too except he was in his trigger form.

“Would you shut up, kid?” Dante finally snapped half-heartedly at him in his demonic voice with the Rebellion still sticking out of him. He was running out of ideas on what to do.

“I don’t have another…form or mode or whatever, either y’know.” He reasoned. “Is it really big deal? We got a mission tonight. I think we can just..do it like this.” He gestured at his general direction.

“Do you know how much trouble it was trying to get that far? And all that fire power.” He said in flourished dismay. Nero came close and gave him a consoling pat on the shoulders.

“You can try getting it back later. I’m just saying for the time being.” Nero explained again. “We have a deadline remember?” He looked down at the hilt of the sword sticking out of his chest. “Need help with that?”

“Make it quick.” He said as he relaxed himself to make as painless as possible but Nero pulled it out in one tug before he could think of it.

He looked at his amused nephew with a lost look because it was gone before he could register it. “Hey.”

“Trust me, the wait will make it hurt worse.” Nero said wisely with a knowing smile as he held the sword for him to take back. Dante wasn’t amused at all but he had a point.

Away from them, Trish and Vergil shared a look, one worried, the other emotionless. The younger Sparda had a point. As worrying as it was, probably they’d have time. Probably. Neither of them had managed to decipher what happened to Dante. It was very much like triggering a curse meant as a trap. Or…weird forces of nature, if that made sense.

“Well, considering we spent enough time on this, perhaps we can start on sparring?” Vergil said finally.

Dante took a deep steadying breath as he dismissed his form. “Human forms only.” He told Vergil. “It’s just to spar, right?” Dante knew he had an ulterior motive. He had a few suspicions but none can be proven yet.

Vergil had grimaced at that before looking over the other two people. He was right though. “Very well, Dante.” He said as he took out Yamato.

“Ok, you’re up, Nero!” Dante said with glee as he pushed the man towards his father.

The bewildered looks on the both of them were priceless. “If you’re going to fight me, it’ll be days before we can stop.” He reasoned. “Plus, we never actually sparred with each other, haven’t we, babe?” He switched his attention to Trish.

Unlatching the sword from her back, Trish settled into a stance, humming slightly in delight as she tested the weight. "Can't believe I missed it." She said fondly of the sword. 

"Really? Not as much as you miss me?" He said with a flying kiss as he summoned the Dante. 

Vergil felt cold. He remembered being above them watching as Trish switched the sword configuration into a scythe while buying time for Lady to charge up Artemis. 

Of course, the barrier Yamato gave made it fruitless as they called him a lazy bastard on a throne. He swatted them on the second try only for Dante to show up. 

Instead of killing them, he had use for them. The same way Mundus had used him. If he had remembered, it wouldn't have happened but...he would have killed them otherwise since their existence is just a nuisance. 

"Can I use Blue Rose?" He heard Nero asked awkwardly, breaking him out of his reverie. While Trish was already striking Dante with huge arcs, the father and son were awkwardly trying to start their…sparring.

"It matters not to me. You're a hundred years too inexperienced to defeat me, regardless." He said pointedly. 

“Oh ok.” Nero said with raised eyebrows and a patronizing look as he took Red Queen and revving it up. "Hundred years, huh.”

It seemed that he had touched a nerve. “Isn’t that so?” He continued as he summoned Yamato. Nero was so easily riled up, he wondered from who did he inherit it from.

“Let’s see how you’d like this, old man." He declared, revving his sword threateningly until was red hot. "I kicked your ass once. Let’s see if I can do it again." 

He simply gave a wry smile at the memory. Whether it was fatherly pride or finding a worthy opponent, he wasn’t sure. It could be both. But it also reminded him of something else. "Perhaps now is as good time as ever to have a rematch?" he suggested as he settled into a stance with the Yamato. 

"Sparring! No rematches!" Dante shouted as he was in a standoff with Trish.

“Can you concentrate on me?” Trish strained, pushing back with force, causing Dante to jump back or else lose his balance.

Then they were back at it, with clangs and fancy footwork with lightning involved.

“What a party pooper.” Nero complained.

Vergil had an idea as he went back to standing. “Perhaps something quicker then?”

Nero looked at him in confusion. “Like what? Sword tag?”

Vergil gave an equally confused look at that but shook his head.

“I suppose. You have 30 seconds to land a hit on me.” Vergil said before holding a hand up to stop him from moving as he had tensed. “But only in my other form.”

Nero narrowed his eyes on him but he seemed to catch on as his eyes had softened. “Wouldn’t it hurt more?”

Vergil couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him. “Not more than usual.” He said. “Son.” He added as a taunt.

Nero just sighed with a skeptical look. “If yer sure.”

He drew Yamato and concentrated on his other form before plunging it into his core.

The coming chaos of explosion as Nightmare came into existence caused everyone to jump in shock as Vergil felt the pull once more and into V’s form. Nightmare was already jumping towards Nero as Griffon emitted checkmates.

Like before, Shadow was by his side, shielding him. This time from Nightmare’s blast. Nero on the other hand was dodging the attacks trying to get to Vergil. That confirmed Vergil’s suspicion on the feline familiar’s choices. Even as V, it had protected him almost like a cub. But Nero wasn’t the only one.

Suddenly, in his distraction, there was a wall of ice and Nero was sliding down with a sheet of it. As he floated, he could feel his eyes widened in surprise as Nero came at him at full speed. His one of his fist was cover in ice.

Time was up. Already the pull to his body was there.

Reflexively reacting, even as he was still kneeling on the ground and the Yamato stuck in him, he caught the fist with both of his both of his hands, sliding back with the momentum from the ice sheet.

Heaving as the surrounding world returned to normal and the ice dissipated away, both of them grinned madly, still high on the battle lust.

“Almost got ya there…father.” Nero said as the fist crackled and broke and Red Queen, that had been stuck in the ice before, dropped with a clang. It was the Frost devil breaker. He flexed his finger as his arm regenerated and dropped on his ass in exhaustion. He laughed almost hysterically afterwards.

Vergil’s smile maintained as he took out the Yamato from himself. The adrenaline must have been powerful enough make him ignore it until he took it out. “Good try, son.” He took notice that his finger had barely felt the cold with Nico’s new gloves. He was impressed with her workmanship.

“As much as I don’t want to break up the father-son bonding, I think it’s time we got back.” Came Dante, he looked soot covered as Trish gave them all an amused smile. He probably got caught with Griffon’s thunder or Trish’s lightning.

Vergil got to his feet first as he looked at Dante. “It was an…electrifying experience.” He said with a poorly concealed smug smile.

Dante’s grimaced at that. “Says the guy who pulled his punches on his son.” He sniped back with a shrug.

He sent a death glare at his brother. As a tense silence fell. Nero gotten to his feet then. Most probably in case of an intervention.

Realising this, Dante groused. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t get why you get worked up on that, it’s alright and you don’t do it all the time. Where’s the harm in that?” He reasoned. "'Sides, it's practically all family here!"

Vergil knew it was as Dante had made it to be but he preferred to keep that part hidden and private. Shadow had done so many times for Dante when they were in hell and now for Nero. The reason was obvious but it was…a weakness.

As the thought occurred, he knew there’s no point responding to the question. Instead of dwelling on it, he turned with the Yamato and opened a rift back to the shop.

He could hear Dante sighed as he walked through it.

-

“Boss! The Percolettis agreed to the trade!” Came a young man with a document folder.

The room had been nervously waiting for the news. The bar was under the Percoletti’s territory. It took a lot of back and forth. They weren’t interest with the bar itself just why was the Niccolo family so interested with it.

Fio managed to make it about the bounty he had and Percoletti agreed to trade it. It was a bit steep to go and give up two bars for one but that’s what you for bearing your neck to the wolves of Percoletti. Already, Fio could see his mafiosos respect for him. They were not so stubborn or reluctant when he was giving instruction. It’s good.

Fio grinned widely as he received it. “Now boys, we’ll be raiding a bar tomorrow.” He told the capos gathered in the room with him. It was do or die, at this rate. His pride as the Head is at stake. “Remember, we’re after Tony and Gilver. Don’t rough up the ladies too much, it’s their dad that gave them trouble. We needed them as baits, that’s all.”

“Can we rough up the patrons, too?” The older Capos asked. He was smoking a cigar as the meeting went on.

Fio thought about it. It’s still a bar though. “Kick ‘em out but don’t rough them up. We need the bar business for after.”

The was a few nods and hums of agreement.

“Great.” Fio said with a clap. “Gio and Mac, you do the intro. It’s our bar now. The rest of you, get back to work. We’ve got until 5 tomorrow to get ready.”

-

Morrison was on his information peddling walks. He has a few jobs for Devil May Cry later. Seems like folks had been going missing around here and they all had developed a pattern which bore the hallmarks of ‘this is supernatural shit’ going. 

The victims, who were previously bright and ambitious became withdrawn and started to lose interest in everything. They were club goers and a certain name kept popping up. Wouldn’t be the first time if there’s a demon nest or some kind of weird cult needed sacrifices and took shop in the red light district.

“Oh, Morrison!” One of the usual patrons and fellow bar goer greeted. “Didja know?”

He usually deals with drugs and smuggling information. Sometimes, routes get infested with demons so that where Morrison comes in. “Did I miss anything?” He asked he asked the bartender for his usual drink.

“Percolettis gave the Cellar to the Niccolos.” He said excitedly. “Must be a new smuggling route opening up. Heard the place has occasional ones for you. Might wanna stick an ear out on them.”

Morrison gave him an interested hum even as he felt his heart sped up, fighting down his panic. It might just be a coincidence that the same family hunting for Tony Redgrave came across Grue’s Cellar. “Anyone I could go to?”

“Try Andrew. He’s the guy I usually go to.” He gestured to a corner with a man reading the newspapers despite it being late enough to be the next day. “He’s a bit weird but you’ll get a hang of him.”

He gave a nod to that. “I owe you a drink, Mr. Johnson.” Raising his cup to clink with Johnson’s cup.

“Don’t mind if I do, Mr. Morrison.” Johnson replied with a jovial nod.

He needed to think of something fast. If they’re planning to hurt those girls, he needs a really good bargain token. He’s starting to regret not keeping that Hell’s Bells Vergil ‘collected’. Though, in retrospect, he won’t know how to keep it safe either.

Dante always said to save the girls. Just that this time, the price might just be him. Knowing Dante, it won’t be a big deal, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil still has issues on his...emotions. And the flashbacks aren't helping. Sorry!
> 
> I have no idea what's a sword tag but I imagine there's going to a lot of stabbing. Yay for million stab!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slick Dreams operations is a go! Poor Nero had to listen to his elder past conquests.
> 
> The job had barely started when a part-siren snares Vergil in a thrall. Dante knows how to deal with it...in a very uncomfortable way. But it was effective at least.
> 
> Nero is playing covert spy and Lady is the main lady. Remember, some demons has sharp hearing.
> 
> Morrison...is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of double posting!
> 
> Trigger Warning for Slurs, Twincest-ish content and Homophobic language. I just thought everyone should take note. But the twincest is very non-sexual in purpose.
> 
> Ok, I'm really, really sorry for not being able to tag it earlier but it's there now. I'm really scared about that one part and honestly, if I'm getting heat for that, I'll be rewriting it. But for now, it stands as it is. So please just a polite comment and I'll rewrite that part. 
> 
> I think it's obvious I've never been to anything close to a stripper joint/club so the most I can get was from movies, game and other fics. So apologies for that, too.
> 
> Well, here goes nothing.
> 
> Happy Reading.

Trish entered first with both Vergil and Dante at her heels. Both of them are to act as her bodyguards and her lovers. The bouncer, definitely a demon despite hiding his eyes behind sunglasses, let them through without a problem.

Vergil had no qualms with his partners and they were few and far in between (For that one time he didn’t use protection, he had Nero as Dante ‘helpfully’ reminded). Dante and Trish are actually fuck buddies so if casual sex and a show is on the menu, they didn’t mind it at all.

The said information was shared in the car much to Nero’s chagrin. He looked like he swallowed soap when they dropped him off at his entry point. Poor guy.

The moment they entered the place, they could feel it. The demonic presence, the lure of lust, hunger and thrill of the hunt. There was a mild scent of human blood on top of…well, everything else. The usual beats of booming bass and flashing light was there too. Definitely entertaining demonic patrons even if on the stage were human.

“Oh boy, they dialled it up.” Dante shouted over the boom with a lecherous grin but his eyes were giving them a warning. He was wearing a simple but cheap suit, matching his brother's. Unlike his brother, the shirt he had was a bit small around the chest so he had to unbutton it low enough to see his pecs.

Vergil just rolled his eyes as they entered but his eyes were wary. This was not a free domain. This was someone else’s territory. One should tread carefully in the lairs of a demon.

“Come on, let’s get a room first honeys.” Trish said loud enough for them to hear, taking both of their hands in case they didn’t hear her. They navigated to an emptier part of the bar.

While the stage were human performers, the bar was not. The bartender smelt of ash and smoke, looking very much like a stud while the other, a voluptuous female had gold eyes and the roots of her hair were was white. He’s pretty sure the other bartender on the far end aren’t human either. As for the patrons, all sorts but they're having a good time.

“Hey guys~!” Trish greeted. She was just in a small black tube dress. It rode high as she stretches over the bar stool. Some of the guys and girls in passing had thrown interested looks. “Looking something extra and is Fred still around?” She asked the stud looking demon.

Dante was already winking and flirting with the goers while Vergil was nonplussed if not bored.

A rather cute dark haired lady approach Vergil and when he didn’t flinch from her initial slide of her hand over his arm, she pressed herself against his side. His senses registered that she wasn’t human, or at least fully human. It’s rather familiar for him and he fought not to sigh as she started the seducing. He briefly thought how predictable this was.

“Hey, there handsome. Wanna have some fun?” She asked, brushing her lips against his ear.

Then the air started to overheat and his body started to burn with it. He hummed noncommitantly and almost amused at how familiar this dance was. It wouldn’t do to insult your future bed mate, however.

One of her hands had snuck trailed to his covered belly, running over them appreciatively. He could already feel the warmth gathering at his crotch. “What do you say?” Her voice was changing, too. It was then he realised he was snared. The lady had a siren’s voice and he’s probably going to be whisked away until he snaps out of it…Not that it’ll be the first time but it did take awhile last time.

 _‘It’s nice isn’t it?’_ A lingering voice said. _‘Come and take me.’_

The lady was bold as she gently turned his face to her and kissed.

In his daze, he heard a familiar yet irritating laugh.

“Well, they do say ‘It’s always the quiet ones.’” Said…Dante?

Already, he was snapping out of it. Not much but he still sluggish and burning with lust. He groaned as he shut his eyes to recover.

Dante was late in catching his brother. He was so distracted with everything there, both in the human sense and supernatural, it was only when he heard kissing sounds that he turned to them.

Trish was still negotiating something with the bartenders so it was up to him to save the day. Though, probably whatever this club had was making a lot of his inhibitions really low and making him horny-irritated to the point that seeing his brother getting off with that part demon chick was pretty…nice? Damn, the job hasn't even started yet!.

The part demon chick broke off but her arms were all over the dazed Vergil. She hissed at him, eyes going to blue-green slits with hints of small scales over her face. “He’s mine. Buzz off.”

Dante couldn’t help chuckling again as Vergil was trying to pull away. At least, he’s fighting it. “Well, little mermaid. He’s not yours-“ He said as he flashed his trigger form, crossing his arms threateningly with a wicked grin. “-and you’re way out of our league.”

She looked at him defiantly. This is tricky but thralls can be broken pretty easily if you know how and Dante knows exactly how. Plus, it might break off the low level lust he's been having.

He sidled on the other side with a possessive arm over his waist and kissed his brother, looking at the siren in challenge. He had to concentrate to not laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

Vergil moaned more in shock than in actual reaction to the kiss, his eyes wide in shock. He gripped Dante’s arm more in shocked indignance than out of amourous passion. The lust was fading and it felt like the first time they experimented with each other out of curiousity. It was just…weird in an off-putting way and embarrassing. He wanted to pull away but something in Dante’s gaze was telling him to trust him and stay still. 

The siren took the reaction in offense and dislodged herself from Vergil’s body. Only then did Vergil broke off the kiss, the thrall completely removed. A bucket of ice water would have achieved the effect.

“Faggots.” She accused them as she left.

Dante pulled away once she was gone, smirking victoriously as she went. It worked! He wasn't so horny-agitated anymore, too.

“Dante…” Vergil uttered as he wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve.

“Yeah?” Dante responded, still too happy with his recent achievement. Vergil proceeded to punch him in the stomach, making him hunch over and cough.

“Was it really necessary for it to be dragged out that long?” Vergil asked in disgust. He pulled his punch, of course, or else they'd have to contend with destroying other people's property.

Dante tried to laugh but the spasms from the hit hasn’t stopped yet, making him cough more.

Trish came with three bottles of beer and a dismissive shake of her head. “We haven’t even got a room, yet.” She complained, passing the beer over. Dante took it with an accusatory look, recovering from the hit.

“1. Verge was the one with a siren all over him. 2. Could you blame a guy getting too excited in this?” He gestured at the club. To prove his point, there was a lap dance being performed not too far away, at the sunken podium in front of the stage.

Vergil decided not to comment on that by taking interest in finishing his beer as Trish puts an arm over Dante to give him a quick peck on the lips. “There’s still the whole night to go. Plus, we’ll be having extra…friends around.”

“Few friends?” Dante noted in a playful tone as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. That caught Vergil’s attention, too.

-

Now that Lady is at the club, it felt awkward carrying a fruit basket. In retrospect, maybe she should have asked for the staff entrance at the back. The bouncer gave her a surprised look before he looked like he remembered something. “Alice is waiting at the bar. Just stick to the left wall and you’ll see.” He said in an almost impossibly deep voice. Something tells her, he’s not human. Or at least just part human.

“Thanks!” She chirped as he lets her pass.

Typical of a striper joint, the loud music and light but that creepy sense she gets when there’s demons around was obvious or maybe it’s the fact that it’s a striper joint.

Now the tricky part. Looking around, she just saw the Sparda twins and Trish moved to the hallway that led to more ‘private’ parties.

“ _Just got in. Disabled 2_.” Came Nero’s quiet voice from her discreet wireless.

It was a one-way receiver, the only thing they could find. Ironically, it started out with buying mints when they saw the thing. Considering it was a convenience store, she thought it was going to be shit but it’s working fine. They had back up plans in case it didn’t work but this is making things easier….until it breaks. Technology is so fragile that it's almost unrealiable.

Lady knew Nero was military trained but this was unexpected to say the least. He’s quick. If she’s going to catch up with Nero, she’ll need to step up the pace.

Following the bouncer’s advice, she kept to the left wall. Amidst the shows and the full make out sessions, she finally saw the bar. Alice saw her first, waving her over. She was wearing more work appropriate stuff this time. A white halter top dress with a plunging neckline, displaying her cleavage and flawless skin.

“Glad to see you’re here. I notice no one else?” She said over the music, leading her to a door.

Lady gave a dismayed grimace and shook her head. “She threatened to shoot me if I tried.”

Alice laughed as she led her to the staff entrance where all sorts were getting their shape and make up on and a few were doing last minute practice before getting on the stage

It was busy.

“I told Cassie about you and she had a great laugh about your friend. She said she should’ve warned her about it but the amount owed was that much service.” Alice told her with a giggle.

“ _Third floor.”_ Nero said through her wireless.

“Come again?” Alice asked.

“Third floor.” She parroted. “Her room. Isn’t that where it is?” She took care to check the floor signages. She was on the 2nd Floor. She should have known that demons would be able to hear it. Instead of panicking, she was close to where Nero and Cassie was. She'll have back up then. The gun she carried is only enough to take down one demon.

Alice blinked at her in surprise. “Why yes.” She answered with a fond smile. “She still uses her old room.” She explained further as they climbed the stairs. “It might be a bit different from what you remember though.”

She kept explaining what kind of illness Cassie was having and there were bouts of consciousness and unconsciousness.

As she passed the men’s toilet, she paused and stared at it.

Lady pretended not to know. She knew that was probably Nero. Thank everything in existence that Nero won't be using the wireless. They've reached their target area so there was no reason for him to use it. “Uh...is something wrong?”

“Pardon me.” She said as she opened the door to an empty toilet and urinal. “Apologies, something felt dangerous.”

“Ah, ok.” Lady shifted her skirt to show her gun holster. “If something comes up, you can count on me.” She said with a small smile.

Alice gave a relieved one in return. “You can never be too careful.” She said as they passed the said toilet.

-

Nero had to climb out of the toilet window once he felt that presence. It was a good call that he had a mind to close the window back.

His spectral wings had made gauges in the wall for grip. Whoever it was, it wasn’t small fry like the ones he knocked out earlier.

Carefully getting back in, he waited for Lady’s signal. It wasn’t specific but she said he’ll notice.

Talk about close call.

-

Morrison should have known better. Actually, he did know better. How the hell was he supposed to know they were waiting for him? He thought they’d be looking for him on the way back home not when he’s doing an intro with Andrew.

Bruised and beaten, he was tied to a concrete pillar as they interrogated him. His left eye isn’t going to open anytime soon.

“Come on, just tell us and we’ll let you go. Is he your boytoy or something?” Andrew said impatiently as the Head was sitting not too far away, observing the transaction with almost bored exasperation.

“I really don’t know where they are now!” Morrison retorted for the umpteenth time. He was telling the truth. It was just bad luck that they were out for the night. “Hell, I was going to tell him to come over tomorrow. He’ll never let a hair on those girls get harmed.”

“Yeah, handy story there.” Andrew said with a patronising nod. “And you’ll skip town while we wait for nothing?” He punched Morrison in the gut, just the spot where he’ll struggle to breath and curl into a ball if not for the ropes.

“How about this.” Fio stood up with a tired sigh. “We’ll keep you tonight and bring you with us when we raid the bar tomorrow. I’m sure they’ll be home by then. If not, we’ll just kill everyone and dump your bodies at that hell plant thing hole.” He looked at the man as he rasped for breath. “Sounds good?”

Morrison knew he’ll die if he doesn’t agree to this. He doesn’t know if the Devil May Cry crew would be in tomorrow or not. He’ll just take his chance. “Pretty much.” He rasped. “I bet my life they’ll be at the shop tomorrow. Just need to give a call.” But if this literally go sideways, he hopes he can buy time for the girls tomorrow. Maybe it’ll be a fine way to die. But his faith in Lady Luck hasn’t failed him yet. Let's see if his bet wins this time....He'll even stay off the horses for a month.

“Right, that’s settled. It’s late and there’s a lot of work tomorrow.” Fio said as turned. “Wrap it up, Andy.”

“Right, boss.” He answered.

Though, wrap up basically meant that Andy picked up his jacket and left him in the dark basement.

In the dark, he sighed in relief. The throbbing and aches don’t help with sleep but at least, there’s no demons around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over for now. 
> 
> ....Just be gentle with the comments ok.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is a bit off kilter when things doesn't go as plan but she can work with it.
> 
> Trish and the Sparda twins gets a room and a trio of leanan sidhe for company. Is that a good idea?
> 
> Lady and Nero manages to exfiltrate Cassie without a problem but Nero was able to summon Yamato. 
> 
> What the heck happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, there's a threesome scene right smack at the middle but when I was reading it for the posting, it felt like a filler than anything else. I rewrote it in hopes it's more...alright(?) and not dragged out. Here's to hoping I fixed all of discrepancies. But if I caught more later on, I'll edit the note.
> 
> Happy reading!

Alice realised that she had miscalculated. She had thought Lady will come with Trish but Trish came in with both Spardas. A bit sudden but she was prepared. Well, the lair was still a work in progress but it’ll serve its purpose.

Just when she was about to make her move, she saw a siren girl went ahead first. She would smite her but what she saw next was surprising. She didn’t expect the stoic man to fall in a thrall so easily. She almost panicked that the thrall would take hold until the other Sparda, Dante came and broke the thrall.

The satisfaction of seeing the siren fleeing in disgust and Dante being punched later on was soothing. She contemplated of moving now but Trish had returned with drinks.

Thwarted, she relented. She will take him later. There’s still time.

As if the timing couldn’t get any worse, Lady arrived. She had come with a fruit basket as promised and no one else. The suspected the ‘sex averse friend’ was Trish but Alice may have gotten it wrong if her presence here with the Spardas was any indication or it was an outward lie.

It’s obvious they’ve begun to make their move. But as long as she has the Tears fed, it won’t call out to anyone. They’ll never find it.

Waving for Lady to come over, she thought of how to deal with her. There were too many things that can go wrong.

As they ascended the stairs, she hears a male whisper about her regarding the 3rd floor. Did she have her familiar come in? At that, she widened senses in case there were intruders. There’s someone was in the men’s bathroom. Its essence is full bodied so it wasn’t a mere familiar. Are they trying to take Cassie? If that’s the case, they can take her for all she cares.

She had tried to hide the Tears from her when Alice confronted her about it. The only reason she’s still alive is because the whole club is under her name and if she goes missing, there will be people searching for her. A problem with fatal consequences.

“Can’t be too careful lately.” Alice told the human with an apologetic grimace. All she needs to do now is leave her with the human and go after the Spardas.

“After Hell Tree thing, no kidding. We’ve been busy.” Lady said as she was led through a hall and into a room that smelled strongly of antiseptics.

“Well, I’ll leave you with Cassie. I’m sorry but I’ll have to leave you. It’s almost rush hour.” Alice told her apologetically.

Lady gave a subdued nod to Alice. With that she took her leave. Once the door was closed, she abandoned her physical form and travelled through the cabling to the rooms.

-

They had three leanan sidhes with them. Two female and a male. Not that they were against such demons but they were expecting succubus/incubus types. Trish was partially thankful for that.

“Worry not. We’re still very capable of sucking your soul out if the pleasure wasn’t enough.” The male one confidently answered. All off them had dark hair and Dante felt bad he was expecting them to be redheads.

The stripping and foreplay were fun as one party settled on the bed and the other had to take the couch.

Dante, Trish and the male leanan sidhe, unironically name Dick, got the bed first while Vergil settled with the other two ladies on the couch.

Dante haven’t had this much fun in awhile and it’s a treat. Maybe he should get a club subscription after this.

“Finally.” Came the husky voice. “Hurry up, I want to use the bed next.”

Breathless and still basking in the afterglow, Dante only managed to flip the middle finger at his twin.

He chuckled as the sound of suction and squelch filled the air instead.

“If…ya don’t mind.” Trish managed, still a bit breathless as she raised her head. “Why not switch?”

“Uh…” Dick was the first to voice out. “Can I get a break?”

Dante couldn’t help chuckled at that. “Too much?”

Dick gave a nervous laugh and a nod as he hid in red face at Trish’s shoulder. He had collapsed next to them when he finished.

“More for me.” Vergil said smugly. “Or if you prefer, I can take you?” He offered with a feral grin.

Dante could feel him shiver at that. Trish gave a sigh. “Let him recover. We still have time.”

Dante was reluctant to remove himself from such a warm embrace but he’s spent at the moment.

It was at that time he noticed a slightly more powerful demonic presence. It’s waiting.

He looked at Vergil only to see him directing his eyes to the door. Ah, he noticed it, too.

“Well, ladies. My turn!” He approached the two naked ladies who looked at him very expectantly, dropping himself onto the couch between them.

-

Alice found the Spardas…Or at least one of them. Something’s wrong with the other, Dante if she’s not mistaken. She didn’t notice it earlier but she does now. At least it wasn’t the one with the Qliphoth fruit’s power. It would be a waste of time if it was Vergil. A tampered demon is an ill demon.

No matter, she’ll just-

Then there was panicked voices and shouts. She rolled her eyes at the timing as she left. This is going to be a long night she thought in frustration. Oh well, there’s plans in place for this situation, at least.

-

“I did warn him!” The shorter lady wailed.

Vergil was checking his knocked-out brother.

“Don’t worry. He’s always been an idiot who’ll bite of more than he can chew.” Trish huffed, her flush hasn’t fade yet and very put out.

Trish was wary of the leanan sidhe servicing them but between Vergil and Dante, it wasn’t such a big worry. Dick was trying to sooth the ladies as Vergil check on his brother. But if he’s knocked out for a different reason, they’ll need to bail before anyone else gets any ideas.

“Is he just….uh, knock out sir?” Asked Dick carefully.

Vergil huffed as he opted to just cover his brother with a blanket.

“It seems he’s fainted but whole.” Vergil said but there was a hint of disbelief in his tone. “Apologies but there's only two patrons to entertain.” But something told Trish that it was just a show.

“I’m sorry.” The one with a leaner body apologized. “We fed on him just a bit before he passed out. We didn’t realise it was too much.”

“We need to report to Madam Alice and get him some restorative.” The shorter one said gravely and in a rush. “Dick, Lea. Please help our patrons with their clothes.”

The three of them got dressed with a passing shadow as she courteously left them with a bow.

“Maeve’s gonna get the Madam Alice.” As Dick bent returned Vergil’s his shirt. “She’ll have the potions but you might need to explain to her which one works. We even have some ambrosia for our Greek clients.”

Trish had dressed almost in the same fashion but it with brief sparks than shadows. “I see. Very diverse. How about humans?” She asked next.

“Sugar water and time, I think.” Lea answered as she gathered Dante’s clothes.

Trish shrugged, she really didn’t know any better and Lady is the one usually tending with medicine. Blood helps a lot with certain demons. She took a look at the unconscious Dante and thought on whether they should dress him up but one look at his features she nearly jumped from shock.

“Leave him be. It’ll be a pain trying to dress an unwieldy body.” Came Vergil’s hard tone as he got dressed. The look he had told her to shut up about it. He knew but they’re in enemy territory.

The madame came and so did the demonic presence. “Apologies, it seems that we’ve overdone on certain activities.” Came a blond lady with long hair and a white halter top dress, she carried with her a box the size of a first aid. 

“Right this way, M-Ma-dam.” Dick nervously welcomed as he and Lea meekly waited at the side of the door.

Seeing the prone man on the couch, she sets the box next to it and opened it. “What is he?” She asked as looked down at the bottles and to them next.

“Half-demon.” Vergil answered as she regarded him with raised eyebrows. Instantly, he felt the familiar tendrils of a thrall. “I’d appreciate it if you could keep to the task at hand.” He said as he started to work against it and throwing it back.

“Apologies, can’t help but try.” She said with a nonchalant air despite the flinch. Trish raised an eyebrow at her in challenge. “No offense meant.” She said sweetly as she returned to the box and grabbed a red vial and one clear one. “After all, you’re Urizen aren’t you?”

At that, the two tensed. The exit was blocked, there’s Alice between them and Dante. They’re trapped. She crushed the vials she took before they could act. A bit of smoke escaped it and a bitter smell engulfed the room. “If I were you, I wouldn’t have had such a tampered demon brought on a task like this. They’ll just be deadweight.”

Instantly, Vergil saw blind spots while Trish erupted in flash of lightning. His body wouldn’t listened as he felt the numbness dig into his flesh. They have to-

-

There was an explosion of sorts as Nero stumbled. They were at the getaway car. He had Cassie strapped to his back and climb down the wall. Lady climbed out the same way. She was still fussing with Cassie in the car.

“Did ya hear that?” Nero perked up.

“Hear what?” Lady asked.

“Explosion.”

Lady shook her head. “If you’re not ok, you better tell me now. I’ll have to get the two of you to the shop because I have nothing on me.”

Which means its magical. “I need to get back in.” Nero said decidedly.

“No, you won’t pass that bouncer. If you haven’t notice, Mr Suspicious, you don’t look like anyone going for some clubbing.” Lady said.

“Yeah but it’s going to take a lot to kill me.” He retorted before he froze, feeling the familiar presence of Yamato in his mind. Facing away, he summoned the Yamato. What the hell happened?

“Wait…” Lady exclaimed at the sight of it. “I’m coming with you.”

“How about Cassie?”

“Look, if they can take down both Dante and Vergil _and_ Trish, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go alone.” Lady snapped at him as she dug out several holy water bottles from the dashboard. “Cassie can be found by the police or something if anything happens to us. At least, she’s not in that slut’s dirty claws.”

Nero was caught off guard by her forward thinking as she found more holsters belts for her to load up the holy water and readjust her ammo clips. At that point, he remembered Kyrie and Nico. _If anything happens to him…_

“Gotta look alive, Nero.” Lady said in a lighter tone. “If my gut is right, they got stuck in a trap or something. Once we get them out, all hell is gonna break loose and we need to run.” She gave a wry smile.

Nero appreciated the gesture as he returned with a smile. “Ladies, first.” He said with a bow.

“How gentlemanly of you.” Lady said with a small laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero : LET'S GOOOO  
> Lady : Wait up! -juggling holy water-
> 
> That was the outline I had for the last part. It was funny but also hard to actually assimilate into the chapter. Felt like a wasted opportunity but I'm ok with this now.
> 
> As for Dante....well, there's more to come.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante woke up younger. It doesn't mean better but definitely younger.
> 
> Nero & Lady to the rescue but will they make it in time?
> 
> Trish is on hostage escort duty first, back up later.
> 
> Vergil vents with Deep Stinger
> 
> Cassie is alive and well. Yeay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only this is the biggest chapter (yet) but also the chapter I had to edit chunks out. I don't know how I missed it but I'm happy with this one now.
> 
> Patty's Pendant is a piece of Alan's Tears in the anime. It's not as powerful as the original Alan's Tear but the mother said it's only strong enough to protect her alone. That said, it's magical enough for Dante to do the magic storage thing. I'm sorry I couldn't put it in this chapter anywhere. 
> 
> Not sure if the fight scene is up to par for a SSS rank, though. Sorry Eohen. I tried.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dante woke up with a jolt. The smell of sewage and stale blood was the first thing he noticed before the demonic presence hits him like a truck. It’s pitch black, making him blink a few times before deciding that he needed his demon vision. There were a few people chained up, Trish too. She’s asleep from the look of things. One of them looked dead though. Moving, he finally felt the metal cuffs and chinks of metal. Pulling on it, he didn’t feel any restrictions other than just regular old chains. Whoa, they must really underestimate him.

He remembered having fun with one chick riding him while fingering the other as they both fed on him and turned up the sex mojo. Did he pass out?

“Hey, you ok?” Came a guy’s voice cautiously

“Yeah.” He said as he sat. Thankfully he was clothed. Well, haphazardly but nothing that can get a nun to blush.

“What do you do?” He asked next. Upon closer inspection, the guy was gaunt and probably has been chained here for more than a week. But the manic eyes are not making the conversation comfortable.

He stared at the man trying to figure out why was he asking. “Uh…demon hunting? “He answered awkwardly.

“Dante, you’re awake?” Came Trish’s voice in relief and groggy. “I thought you were going to sleep till morning.”

“He’s the other demon hunter?!” The guy said in surprise. “There’s two demon hunters and you both got caught?!”

“Well…” Dante began.

“We got caught. Yes, like I told you earlier.” Trish said impatiently, cutting him off. There’s probably a reason for that. Won’t be the first time she saved him from his own mouth. “Mind breaking us out? Mine’s warded” She turned to Dante.

“Gotcha babe.” Dante said with a huff of a chuckle, pulling the chains from the sockets.

-

Evacuation was easy. Just a few shots and everyone start running for exit. The hard part was the bullet evading bats.

“Damn it, why the hell are they shooting lightning? Why can’t it be just smoke or-or goddamn pizza?” Lady complained as she defensively shot the bats making it scatter.

“Gotta admit. This is fucking annoying.” He had to trigger a few times as the swarm got too big. A few Maximum Bets with the Yamato worked but the stragglers are not cool as they start to shoot electricity at them or start sucking blood like a demonic swarm of…well, bats.

It doesn’t help he’s packing light. It was only supposed to be getting Cassie out and no mayhem and panic. It happened anyway and he only has Blue Rose and the Yamato. Which also means his father is very much incapacitated and probably Dante, too judging from the fact they haven’t showed up yet. Wherever Trish is, he hopes she’s not dead, at least. It’s hard to imagine anything else.

“Gotta find the queen.” Lady said as she shot another leanan sidhe before it could turn to bats. “Or we’ll run out of ammo real fast.”

“Let me guess. She’s at the nest.” He asked in his flanged demon voice.

“No shit.” She replied as she shot another cluster of bats before it could charge up. “Come on. The stairs here!” She said as she led them towards the basement stairs.

-

There were a couple of doors with seals as they went up. It was pitch black so the humans had to be led out as Trish and Dante took turns to break the seal. The surviving two were thralls of the leanan sidhe. Apparently, they resisted their orders to rob Devil May Cry. They haven’t seen the sun since.

The seals demanded a price of blood and waiting for the thing to suck up was slow. Small talk was kinda awkward. They’ve reached a trapdoor this time.

“Do you know why they asked you guys to rob us?” Trish asked as Dante waited for the seal to have its fuel. She had the demon sword Sparda with her now.

“They told us to take the books and make it look like a robbery.” The man said as he felt the wall. It was pitch black with only slivers of yellow light from the door. “I’m on parole. I ain’t gonna to jail again.”

The other one was quiet and anxious but held on the other man’s shirt and held the wall with the other.

“Heard of the Lilith Tears?” Dante asked next as the door unlatched.

“No.” Both of them shook their heads.

Dante and Trish exchanged expectant looks before Dante quietly pushed the trapdoor open. Suddenly the smell of fresh blood was more pungent and there’s laughing and hissing.

Nevan had a stage but this one, has an elaborate floor bed setting thing going on with candles all over. The centrepiece would be the obscenely bobbing radiant figure amongst the sea of writhing bodies, probably riding his brother half to death from the sounds of it.

Well, at least, that’s what he thinks with his brother missing. If not…he’ll cross the bridge when he gets there

“Damn.” Dante cursed as he peeked around. “That’s the nest alright.” He commented irritatedly. “I saw stairs leading up about 11 o’clock.”

“Gonna need a decoy and a runner?” She asked in familiarity.

“Yep and I need to save the poor bastard there.” He added as Trish raised surprised eyebrows at that as he summoned the demon sword Dante.

Dante gestured to the two clueless human. Understanding the unspoken question, Trish nodded. The element of surprise works in many ways and in rescue, it’ll help them more if their wards are too shocked to react as they bring them to safety.

“See ya.” He managed before triggering and was gone once he threw the door open noisily. Quickly, she triggered too. She could smell the familiar fresh air from the upper levels. They were close.

Before the human had even registered her form, she grabbed them like potato sacks and ran as deafening roars of thunders, booms and screams filled the air and darkness fell once more.

At the top of the stair was another door with wards. Dropping the humans as gently as she could, she cut open her hand to make the process quicker. Thankfully, the two humans merely cower from the sound. Had they started running back down, they might just end up dead. Mentally, she was praying that Dante would last until she can come back for him.

The door opened to another set of staircases. More stairs! She thought exasperatedly. “Sorry, guys.” She apologized before grabbing both of them again. She barely noticed the gunshots and battle cries over the chaos from basement.

-

Dante realised; he should have thought of this harder. He finally realised the reason he was knocked out was more of the fact that he had, once again, de-aged and de-aged to a time when he was quicker on his feet. His overestimations with his attacks had caused him to be sliced open and shocked silly before he could get a hit on her. He’s surprised Trish didn’t say anything about it. Even if he’s the one with the change that doesn’t mean he noticed it.

Fighting one leanan sidhe queen without his trigger form was hard. Fighting a queen who fed on lifeforce from the idiot brother who took the qliphoth fruit and her equally fed minions was unfairly hard. Sure, he has a devil trigger now but it’s like getting a secret weapon and suddenly there’s only superbosses for the rest of the game. It wasn’t a fair handicap!

“Can’t I join in the party?” He taunted as the remaining scattered leanan sidhe turned into bats to join the queen after their lightning attacks. “I’m his twin!” He gestured to his unconscious brother. He was still breathing at least but Dante had the Queen between him and Vergil. She wasn’t all glow-y anymore, settling to the more familiar red hair and pale as marble skin.

He didn’t expect the sharp spikes coming from the floor again. His foot got caught and now there’s a whole wedge missing as part of his foot regrew. He’s going to go barefoot if this keeps up and he knew he won’t be able to take her down alone. So, it’s either wake Vergil up or Trish coming back with back up.

“A human-loving, half-breed like you only deserves to be eaten.” She retorted as she had more lightning bars coming at him. “If not for Sparda, you wouldn’t be any different than the one we feed on.”

Again, with their father. Man, he partly missed the mindless ones. At least they don’t talk too much. Dodging the next ones, he went in for a swing and predictably the bats were protecting her as he struck continuously. Then, his hit landed on her making her yelp. Triggering, he used his speed to sneak a million stab at the chance only for her to melt to the floor in retreat.

He took the chance to reach his brother as lightning sparked and the darkness gathered and splintered into bats again.

Thinking fast, he didn’t have any green orb or anything. “This isn’t the time for a nap, Verge.” He joked out of habit as he thoughts landed on the qliphoth tree. Blood is one thing but familiar demon blood with high regenerative properties. Well, it was either this or waiting for back up to reach them…unless the queen decided she should mince them to bits and eat them like pate.

Cradling his brother’s head, he tipped his brother’s jaw open and bit deeply into his own wrist. The blood was spurting out and he hoped most of it got into the unconscious man’s mouth as he kept watch of the forming leanan sidhe queen.

“Insolent scum.” She ranted, once again fully formed. “Not only you’ve come to steal the Lilith Tears, you dare to steal my thrall?” She rasped.

That made Dante perked up but, unfortunately, his brother was still out of the count and his only hope was for back up. The bite had healed and he had reverted to human form. This is going to be a pain.

He summoned Patty’s pendant and placed it on him as he sets him down gently. It would shield him, even if it’s for one short burst. Better than nothing if he wakes up in time.

Patty had slipped it in his jacket before she left, probably out of worry. Worried he’d lose it, he kept it in his space. He intended to return it. Never thought it’d come in handy. “For your information, he’s family and I don’t ever remember getting a wedding card from either of you.” He said as he stepped forth and shielded his brother, summoning Rebellion. He looked, for the most part like he was going to dual wield the swords.

She hissed angrily at him in reply as they braced themselves for an attack, forming a bat shield around her. He won’t be able to take them all down but he hopes that he can whittle them down enough that Trish and whoever’s she’s with can pick up after him. Boy, are they in for a surprise. “This party is gonna get crazy.” He uttered before triggering with whatever demonic energy left, surprising them with several fireballs instead of slicing them. All of them shrieking and wailing from the flames.

He collapsed to his knees in exhaustion as he reverted back into his human form. He almost laughed at how fast he reverted back. He heard their indignant cries and screeches like angry bees. They were heading to him as he tried to breath. He was about to get to his feet until he felt a hand on his back forcefully pushing until gravity led him to a faceplant.

He saw blue scales and flames as he looked up. “My turn, Dante.” He said as he went to shield Dante in his Sin Devil Trigger form.

The screeching stopped. “My lord-“ The Queen uttered in surprise and fear as the rest murmured lowly.

“While I show my enemies mercy with a quick death, I will spare you none.” He said in his flanged voice contemptuously as he conjured two Mirage Edge and settled in a stance. “There is no escape.”

With that, he spun like a drill towards the Queen.

The din from the scores on the ground and the shrieks as the Queen and her fellow bat minions were cut dead was almost too loud but it gave Dante time to recover.

Plus, it looks as if he was venting with all the blood spraying everywhere despite the sparks from their retaliatory lightning.

Once done, Vergil took a steadying breath as he straightened up, naked and clean as the day he was born while the remains of the leanan sidhe started to pool into puddles. The blood on him was all gone with the dissipation of his trigger form.

“Give me your coat.” He turned to the recovering Dante.

Dante couldn’t help but laugh as he sat up sluggishly and removed his coat. “We both nearly get killed again and that’s all you have to say?”

Vergil retrieved the pendant and returned it as he accepted Dante’s suit coat to cover his nether regions. He sat next to Dante with a baleful look. “Let a man have some decency.” He said next.

Dante snickered as he keeps the pendant back into his space. “Still…” He began. “When I said to give them a chance, I didn’t mean a whole nest of them.”

Vergil froze in confusion for a full second before he remembered Dante's taunt in Devil May Cry when they first got back. Giving an indignant grunt, he smacked his brother on the upside of his head. “Shut up.”

Dante couldn’t help chuckling at that until he remembered about the Lilith Tears. He got to his feet again.

“The Lilith Tears!” He shouted as he sifted through the shallow pools of blood. “The queen said she had it.”

Vergil looked like he had enough for the night…or day and laid on the stained floor for a nap.

“Oh come on, Vergil. It’s not as if I’m chasing after toads here.” Dante groused, finally deciding his shoes were useless and took them off.

Vergil could help but let out a bark of a laugh at that. He remembered their mother giving him a tired glare when he came back, smuggling a container of tadpoles and soaking wet with stale pond water when he accidentally slipped into it. “Careful, not to slip, brother. It's slippery.”

“Whatever, lazy ass.” He quipped as he sifted through the biggest puddle first. "I'm taking a bigger cut for this!"

-

The rest arrived with a holy water on the ready. It wasn’t long after the Queen died and they had trouble getting to the basement until she did. Dante was lucky that his brother woke up. At the sight of Nero with Yamato, Dante also realised why Vergil had ended up using Mirage Edges. He thought Vergil was using them to inflict more pain on his enemies.

It was pitch black by then and had Nero had to use his wings as a light source. When they saw Dante, Nero was the one wondering who he was. He was younger and much more serious looking. Ironically, he resembled Nero more at this age.

Trish had to use her demonic sense to find the earrings as Nero lend his buck-naked (except for a suit jacket) father his jacket and returned the Yamato. The poor man looked like he had enough shit for the night….more than usual, anyway.

The club was in a mess but empty as they found their way out. The rest of the leanan sidhe either dead or fled away.

Cassie was awake and conscious when they got back to the car and the two human victims were fast asleep under her care. Already, they were people peeking at the club in interest only to be shooed away by her and the car.

“Thank you.” She said once she got out to greet them all with a hug. It was a bit awkward but thankfully, it was brief as she wanted to give them all a hug.

“That horrible bitch is dead?” She asked with grim satisfaction when she managed to get Trish and Lady aside.

“You can bet on it.” Lady said, glad she was livelier now.

“Serves her right after putting me under a thrall.” She spat. “If you find the earrings, you’re welcome to take them. It’s tainted.”

“Really? The Lilith Tears?!” Trish asked in shock as the men went and deposited themselves near the car. The earrings were laying dormant in a blood soaked cloth, courtesy of Dante's sleeve. It's starting emitting demon aura otherwise.

Cassie’s face fell a bit. “I…Well, not to disappoint you but the Lilith Tears were stolen when a girl bailed on me. Not that I care but I heard the market was looking for them so I figure she needed the cash.” She told them apologetically. “And that stupid bitch wouldn’t believe me when I told her those were Inanna’s Earrings.”

Trish looked at her in surprise rather than disappointment. “But…wouldn’t you need it?”

Cassie gave her a soothing pat on her arm. “I’ve got enough business to last me until I’m dead. ‘Sides, the way it is now, I’d likely die from it before anything else.”

Lady got a gist of it and didn’t press. Curious as she was, it wasn't the time for questions.

“Thank you again darlings.” She gave them both another hug. “If you ever find yerself hungry, food or otherwise, you’ll have a free pass here.” She told the two gratefully which they nodded. “Now go back home. Those men of yours could use some rest and a change of clothes.”

True enough, all of them were looking forlorn and tired as they waited at the boot of the car. Dante was in his cheap, now tattered shirt and barefooted. The dried blood looked like dirt now. Vergil was barefooted, too but he was wearing Nero’s coat for decency and Nero was in his ratty sweater and jeans. Together, they looked like they were homeless or just freshly mugged.

Lady couldn’t help the amused smile she had.

It took some maneuvering but Cassie will be taking care of the rescued humans while they can go back home.

Dawn had just broke as they reached Devil May Cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe a whole night's event is two chapter long. Granted there was a lot going on but I'm still surprised. 
> 
> Morrison and the Mafia is in the next chapter. See ya in the next update.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mafia got Dante running to them.
> 
> Nero and Vergil eavesdrops.
> 
> Is someone going to shoot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh~ it's going to be super busy tomorrow so I'm posting it now.
> 
> Angst or attempt at it ahead. Not too happy with it but believe me when I say this was better than the last few edits I did. 
> 
> Dante is going to have a rough time ahead.
> 
> I feel bad for saying this but...
> 
> Happy reading.

Dante thought that he could laze around for the day but Vergil was chewing his ass about his de-aging. While the rest were more impressed or even awed (to which he soaked up the attention with gusto or a tonne of tease depending on who they were), Vergil was, to his surprise, concerned. Not that he doesn’t believe him it’s just that he rarely admits out loud.

Unfortunately, the rest of them are either asleep or busy now, so his brother cornered him easily and if it had been another situation, it would have a cause for celebration. As it is, it was grating his nerves.

“You regressed at least 2 decades now. If it took 2 nights for 2 decades, even your math is not that bad to know what will happen in a couple more nights.” He said in his serious Vergil ™ tone.

He had a point but Dante is just too tired and he had 48 hours to fix it. Plenty of time. “Look, what do you expect me to do?” He asked back in annoyance as he sat in his chair and lifted his foot on the desk. At the back of his mind, he has a few sorceresses and warlock that owes him favours. Maybe a djinn and a court seelie, too.

“We need to talk. You’re avoiding this.” Vergil said in exasperation. “I can’t figure out what to do if there’s nothing to glean on.” He said across the table.

Dante rolled his eyes. “Fine! I just went to the library with Patty and did her homework. It was about fridges, just so you know. That’s it.”

Vergil looked at him as if he’s trying to see he was hiding something.

Dante met the look with a defiant glare. He’s getting tired of his twin brother’s bitching. “Can’t we just do this later? Last night was pretty intense.”

Vergil scoffed. He was about to retort when the phone rang.

Quickly, he answered it with smile, hoping it was a customer. He needs to run for a bit. “Devil May Cry.”

“Hey.” Morrison rasped, he could hear the information broker’s apologetic tone. “Hate to be the bearer of bad news but the Niccolos have Tiki and Nesty hostage with me at Grue’s Cellar. They’re calling for Tony Redgrave.” He could hear him chuckled but it was soon joined with a thud and coughing. Dante was frozen in shock but he knew his brother was hovering nearby. This was private. No one else should deal with this.

“Well, like he said.” Came another person. “Come over to Grue’s Cellar. We’ve got business almost 20 years overdue. And bring Gilver, too.” There was a rush of wind. “Don’t want to say anything, ladies?”

“Tony, you fucking bastard! How could you do this to us! I knew you were here, you-“ He heard a shrill voice.

“Nesty! Stop it!” Another voice was trying to stop her.

“Well, make that two people with business but if you don’t show up in the hour, I’ll be throwing them down the Hell Plant Hole. Not sure about what’s gonna happen but it’s not gonna be pretty.” He said nonchalantly as the shrill voices stopped, probably gagged. “Capisce?”

“Yeah.” He answered, brain already whirring on what to do. He owed Grue and Jessica too much. This shouldn’t even happen. “Got it loud and clear.”

“Glad we’ve reached an agreement.” The fucker said happily.

Taking a surreptitious calming breath, he gave his brother his best ‘I screwed up’ look. “Uh, I have a tab that needs tending to or they won’t deliver me pizza.” As he rushed for his coat. “Love to sit here and chat and all but pizza.” He managed with rushed panic in his voice. Not that it wasn’t real, it was just not for pizza.

Vergil was watching him like a hawk. He felt…something earlier. It was not pleasant and it was a warning. Few moments into the call and it was so sharp, he couldn’t help stare at his brother. He will honour his brother a 10 minutes start. At least, if it was just his paranoia, he could back off easily. For now…

“Nero!” He called as he went to the stairs.

-

Morrison was gagged along with the girls. Nesty was furious when she found out about the whole shebang that she nearly screamed at Tiki for ‘still defending the murderer’. He swore to Dante that he wouldn’t tell anything about what really happened but now, more than ever, he wanted to straighten the score. God help him if he dies before that. Still, priorities go to keeping them alive. Grue was his good friend, too.

“So, just asking. What did he do that pissed you off so much?” The head asked Nesty. He was a people’s man, dressed just like his lackeys but you know he’s in charge when he speaks.

Nesty glared at him. She was still gagged.

“Come on, just a bit of conversation while we wait. He has-“ He looked at the giant clock. “About half an hour left. Still don’t wanna share?”

Morrison has an idea what’s going on. He really hopes she doesn’t go with it.

Nesty continued her glare.

Morrison prayed that he won’t offer her to kill Dante. Sure, he’ll survive the shot and even accept the hate with open arms but Dante’s self-hatred is not going to get any better with that. Too many people had died around him, regardless whether it’s his fault or not. He had thrown himself into the demon hunting business with an almost suicidal resolve in a bid to atone or vengeance. Had he been human, he probably would have.

The mafia head stared at her with a sigh. “What’ll take? Killing him? Cut him up?” He offered. “I’m thinking of putting his head on a pike but it feels too old fashion. What do you think?”

She never relented.

“I guess I’m talking to a wall.” He sighed patronisingly. “Boys, what do you think of a barbecue?”

There were discussions about getting gasoline from the car. Someone suggested the drink but the older ones refused since it’s a waste and they need it for business.

All the while, the information broker was trying to find his way out of this. He prayed that the girls will be spared. He prayed that Dante won’t be hurt by this charade. He never prayed for another person so hard before. It’s probably his age but for once, he didn’t mind putting his life as collateral.

Soon enough, he heard someone opening the door.

-

It took a bit of preparation but he managed to cloak both himself and Nero. It’s a good thing Morrison had returned his amulet. It would have been several times harder to pull this off.

Nero had felt something off about Dante too but he wasn’t sure how serious it was. The deaging was funky, though.

Both of them stalk Dante as he ran somewhere in his human form. The only thing that made it different from other people is the fact that he didn’t tire.

Soon they arrived at a familiar bar or rather familiar for Vergil. He had visited it once as V.

There were people waiting outside the bar and the rest of the street was empty. All of the ones waiting by the door were leering on Dante who was catching his breath.

Some of them were already flashing their guns as they checked him for weapons. Even from a far, they could see that Dante was joking around with them only to earn a spit near his boots. All of them boxed him in as they ushered him inside.

“Oh shit.” Nero uttered. “These guys the mafia?”

“Yes.” He sighed before jumping of the ledge and landing almost gracefully on his feet before reverting to his human form, followed by Nero.

Instead of going in, he stayed by the wall, listening in to the conversation inside. “Nero, take the other side and listen.” He instructed him. “Perhaps we can find out more about Dante.”

Nero gave him a dissatisfied grimace at the order but he was curious, too. Following the elder Sparda’s instructions, he took the other side as he heard Dante announced his presence.

-

It wasn’t the first time he was surrounded by would be assassins, human or otherwise. The sticky part is getting the hostages out. Bar was almost full with people. Oh boy, they’re serious. Morrison look meaningfully at him. Dante surreptitiously shook his head. Wordlessly telling him to stay down.

“Now that you have me here, what cha gonna do?” He asked looking around.

Each of Grue’s girls and Morrison had a gun to their head. Morrison seen better days, that’s for sure. Typical emotional blackmail and lure you to your own execution gig plus audience. Oh, he’s gonna beat each one of them to a pulp for this.

“Well some talking, that’s for sure.” The head came out. Not dressed any better than the rest but the way people parted for him was not missed. Late 40s and he’s already getting grey streaks. “Wanna tell us what really happened in Bobby’s Cellar all those years ago, Tony. The one that had the Macky brothers dead?”

Dante wondered whether to tell them the truth or the official story. They don’t look superstitious so they might just run with his demon form but Grue’s girl are here. They don’t need more nightmares than they already have.

He sighed as he regarded them with a long-suffering look. “You’re not gonna believe me.”

“Yeah?” The head said in disbelief. “That’s why you didn’t bring Gilver? Because we wouldn’t believe you?” He looked at Dante down his nose. “Gotta say, you age gracefully, looking not a day old from 30. What are you? 50 by now?. Pity about the hair though.”

Dante laughed. “Thanks for the compliment but really? Is that all this about? Bobby’s Cellar?” He said seriously, his previously laid-back persona was slowly being replaced by his serious side.

The leader shrugged and looked away in thought before coming back to him. “That and the Hospital. Tell me you didn’t do it alone. That’s a lot of people and a lot of ground to cover for one night, even if it was a bunch of crazies.” He added. “That’s takes skill. Did you two have a bet or something? Which one who can kill the most? Or which one who can kill the fastest?”

Dante glowered at him. He doesn’t have to see the looks on Morrison, Tiki and Nestys’ faces to know that they were upset.

“Oh, hit a nerve?” He taunted. “Tell me, did Gilver win and then you had a tantrum in Bobby’s Cellar? Is that why he isn’t, here? He won and you lost?”

Dante shifted his gaze on the hostages. Nesty looked at him with rage while the other were keeping things down.

“This is an adults only show. Mind letting them loose first?” Dante spoke, tone as still as a calm lake but he was as tense as he could be. He was close to triggering and start making them hysterical. Jessica is a sore spot for him.

“Kids?” He regarded the hostages. “Wanna bet if they’re old enough to shoot you?” He goaded.

Dante glowered at him again. “Do you really want to go through the whole ‘let your loved murder you’ gig? This is taking too much time, old man.” He was getting tired of the games.

He laughed as he moved to the hostages. “Yeah, but I’m gonna put my twist.” He said as he gestured to the one behind Nesty to untie her.

Dante turned slowly. “If you dare hurt her, I’ll make sure you’ll regret it.” He threatened.

He snickered as Nesty shakily got to her feet. “I’m not hurting anyone.” He declared as he got his gun out. “But she’s gonna hurt you or I’ll kill the other two.”

Nesty was still shaky but her glare was pure fury. Dante nearly sighed in relief. If by pretending to be dead spares them. This’ll be easy. It shouldn’t be dragged out any longer.

Tiki screamed through her gag and struggled through her ties. The one handling her pulled her arm back almost painfully and pressed the gun to her. Nesty nearly turned to her sister but the leader shook his head.

Dante had to restrain himself from reacting. This was not the time to go wild.

“Now, now. All you have to do is shoot him and you’re all home free.” He said and gave his gun to her then he smiled. “Want help?”

“Don’t touch her!” Dante roared defensively.

He looked at Dante unperturbed. “Oh yeah. Does she even know how to use a gun? Who’s gonna teach her? You?” The son of a bitch knew it was going rile him up and he milked for all it’s worth with a sneer.

Dante looked at Nesty who had gone pale while her sister was weeping in the background. Morrison looked helplessly.

“Nesty, take the gun.” Dante said gently to her as he backed a few steps and started to kneel. The least he could do it make it easier for Nesty. Maybe Nesty will finally get over her anger with Tony and live her life in peace. Killing someone can change a person. Whether for good or bad, that is the question. Still better to live and atone than die without a chance to.

Nesty took the gun unsteadily and aimed at Dante, making him freeze in question.

“You don’t get to make the choices.” She nearly growled. “Stand up like a man.” She said as she went to Dante. The crowd within the shot range shifted. “I knew Dad died because of you.” She said, shaking as tears leaked with a face twisted in rage. “I didn’t know about Jessica but you had a hand in it, too, didn’t you?”

Dante remained still and quiet as he stared at Grue’s little girl. After all that time trying to protect them, he couldn’t have ever imagined this is how it gets dredged up.

“Answer me, Tony!”

“Yes.” He said quietly. He…couldn’t lie. Not now.

The shock from her eyes was undeniable.

Dante broke eye contact. Jessica was gone when he found her. If he could save her somehow, he would’ve. After Grue’s death, he just couldn’t find it in himself to tell them about Jessica. When they made Tony the culprit for the hospital massacre, he didn’t bother to correct them.

“Don’t you dare look away, you selfish, chicken shit!” Nesty spat venomously. “Do you know what it’s like to just get a call that Dad was dead? Do you know how did it feel when they said Jessica was dead too? Do you know what it’s like to have nothing but a slab of stone for their funeral?” She was furious and with each question, Dante’s could only empathise. He loved them, too. The worst part was, he had to stay away from the funeral. He only thing he managed to do in the end was getting Grue’s favourite bottle of gin and drink himself to sleep.

“Dad trusted you. Jessica even liked you.” Nesty said shakily, her angry tears had shed. Dante couldn’t say anything to that.

Out of need for distraction or something to escape the figurative hell hole that sprung out, he saw her grip was wrong and the recoil was going to hurt her. This was painful enough as it is.

“I am a selfish chicken shit.” He spoke, quoting her. “I deserve to die a million times over but if you want to shoot me, do it right.” He told her pointedly. It might sound harsh but anything less, it’ll only sound patronising.

As if she snapped out of a stupor, she corrected her grip and glowered at him again but this time, her tears had dried. Seems she picked up how to use a gun. There wasn’t any need to worry and now there was only cold determination left.

“Any last words?” She asked.

He nearly laughed. If her late father ever found out, he might have laughed as well. His daughter was turning into one of the most badass ladies he ever knew.

Tiki was screaming through her gag as she did.

Just when she pulled the trigger, there was a loud crack and a flash of blue as Dante went flying into a bunch of the mafiosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is the first cliffhanger but there's one now.
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone. 
> 
> I know I don't say it often but thank you for the comments and kudos. Reading them on bad days makes it feel less bad if that makes sense XD Thank you again for the kudos and commenting!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil saves the day while Dante needs a hard drink. 
> 
> Everything is out in the air but there's nothing to do but leave.
> 
> Vergil see something familiar and decides that it's time to ask for help.
> 
> Trish is bewildered to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post time! Part one
> 
> This was harddddddd to write. To me, once something like this happens, no amount of consoling will work. So it ended up like this. 
> 
> To Kasia, Dante's de-aging is only touched in this chapter. 
> 
> I hope this is ok.
> 
> Happy Reading.

Suddenly there was a guy dressed in blue at the centre of the room and another in a hoodie stood at the entrance, blocking it.

Guns were all on the blue guy.

“Mr. Gilver, I presumed?” Fio regarded with his gun raised, staying calm. Who else would barge in like that? “And who’s that? Your boy?” He cocked his head towards the entrance. There was still light outside that only his silhouette is seen. Though, he had his hood up.

He heard a lot of stories about Gilver and some were pretty damn savage that it’s almost an urban legend. If this was any reference, then most of those stories are actually true. He should back off when he’s ahead. This is a mistake. Tony had stories too but most of them were proven wrong when he came in. He was just a regular joe.

Gilver gave him an annoyed grimace as he turned, showing his katana as he did. “My name is Vergil.” He corrected them slowly and clearly. “I heard my idiot partner is sharing too much of the past.” He regarded all of them with bored look but the air of power he had was unmistakable. He can call himself a demon king and Fio will agree. “I suppose I have to tie the loose ends now.” He said with a put-upon huff.

The Niccolos have pride but better to be a live chicken than a dead duck. “Well, Mr. Vergil. Let’s make a deal. Life for life.” He said as he lowered his weapon. Trust is the currency of negotiation after all.

“Boss-“ One of them spoke up indignantly only for a whiff of wind to pass and his gun was sliced into a metal scraps and so was his fingers. The man lets out a scream of shocked pain before he was huffing, trying to withstand it. None of the others dared to move and kept their guns up and aimed at Vergil. A number of them were already unconscious when Dante flew into them. The odds are tipping so hard, Fio is feeling the proverbial whiplash.

An ominous click from the katana was the only indication of what happened. Vergil’s eyes flicked around for his next victim.

Seeing this, Fio holstered his gun and stood in front of all of his men with his hands raised in surrender. He won’t have them massacred. If playing quits works then fuck everything. If the rest thinks otherwise, they’re welcome to try their luck. “We’ll just get going.” He said hurriedly. “If you could tell sonny jim over there to move, we’ll be out of your hair soon.”

Vergil just cocked his head and the hooded man moved away.

As they moved, Vergil dragged his knocked-out partner by his coat like he was dirty laundry and set him aside. He was giving them a chance to take their injured (and the severed fingers).

Fio stayed as they carried the knocked-out men. Vergil was still like a statue as he waited for them to clear out.

At long last, he was able to leave. He tried to sneak a look at the hoodie guy but all he saw was his jaw.

-

Nero and Vergil had eavesdropped on the going-ons inside.

It was kind of creepy stalking your own uncle like that with your father but from the sound of things, Dante was caught with something and caused a lot of deaths.

He listened as they talking about Jessica and their Dad. It sounds pretty painful from how quiet Dante became and how upset the lady speaker was, she was pissed off as hell.

Dante was going to be shot alright. If he pretended to be dead and the mafia released the rest, it’s going to be a bit of a hassle tracking them down but minimal trouble…unless he planned something else. Urgh, this is going to be a pain in ass.

“That’s enough.” Vergil murmured quietly and got off the wall.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Nero hissed as he settled into a stance in front of the door. The younger Sparda was alarmed at his sudden action.

“Putting a stop to this ridiculousness.” Vergil replied bitterly.

“Don’t kill humans.” He warned.

He gave his son an ironic raised eyebrow. “You’re welcome to stop me.”

Nero was stumped silent. He didn’t have anything better but before he could say anything else, the door was gone and there few surprised yelps and the ominous clicks of guns being aimed.

Internally yelling in frustration, he puts his hood up and blocked the door. If they were going to run and report the authorities, the best he could do is knock them out and lug both his uncle and father out of there before they registered his face.

Once inside, he realised how futile that plan was with the amount people there. Damn, they really wanted Dante dead. He was already inside so he had no choice but carry on as his father intimidated the whole gang to run out. Can’t blame them either when he dialled up his demonic aura all the way up.

He heard the name Gilver. It sounded familiar for some reason. Though, once Vergil corrected them, he felt like a dunce when he realised it was Vergil’s name rearranged.

In no time, they were gone. Nero quickly helped Morrison and the other tied up girl. He went around to open the lights as it was getting dark. The girl with the gun was still there. He’s going to need help to deal with that. Thankfully, the tied-up girl earlier was trying to coax her as Vergil checked on Dante for injuries.

“Nesty?” Her frail but raspy voice cooed at her sister. “Please give me the gun.” She was still teary but she was forcing a smile on her face

Nero was standing not too far away. Nesty was still in shock. There’s a chance of her getting trigger happy. Fortunately, she turned the gun, handle first to Tiki.

Tiki quickly passed it to Nero and hugged her, shaking with sobs as she did. “You’re ok.” She soothed between her sobs. “You’re ok.”

Morrison had limped towards them, even in his injured state he was more worried of them than himself.

“Morrison, you gotta take it easy.” Nero said, arms out in case he needs to catch him.

“It’s ok, Nero. I got this." He told Nero with a determined nod.

“Morrison, I’ll need an explanation.” Vergil asked after that, standing back up as a dazed Dante sat up groaning and taking deep breaths. Whatever his father did, Dante hasn’t recovered from it yet.

Choosing that time to disarm the gun, he placed it on the counter as Morrison heaved a heavy sigh. “If you can stop Dante, I’ll be happy to share.”

Nero stared at Morrison odd request but he looked so fed up that there was no room for questions.

“Easily done.” Vergil answered almost arrogantly as he dismissed the Yamato.

Morrison sighed as the sisters tried to calm down. “I’m sorry Tiki, Nesty.” He apologized as Dante got to his feet. Nero tensed up as if he was going to run or something but instead, he made his way to the bar.

Tiki merely shook her head in understanding as Nesty looked confused. The information broker gave a weary look at Dante but Vergil nodded, signaling him to continue.

“It started with Gilver. Dante told me it was a prototype demon based on Vergil or something and he was trying to open a portal to hell. We think Grue got mixed up with it somehow and got killed. We tried to find out more but by the time we realised it, it was too late. He was all dust just like all the people who became demons at Bobby’s Cellar.” Morrison explained.

Nero watched as Dante went behind the bar and helped himself to some whiskey, downing about half with a pained grimace before reaching the farthest stool in the bar, watching the exchange with a dead expression and drinking more.

Suddenly, he couldn’t help but feel like getting a drink, too. If anyone mentioned Credo like this, he doesn’t want to be sober either. Heck even some of the other former knights, both human or partway demon.

“Jessica.” Morrison began with a truly sorry look on his face despite his bruises. “Jessica was sick but the hospital had demons and used her as a portal to hell.” He spoke quickly as if the subject was sore enough as it is. “Dante had to put a stop to the demon and the portal.” He ended it just like that. The implications were too obvious.

He gave another weary look to the dead looking Dante before he continued. “Since Gilver looked like Vergil, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for their deaths. Enzo had to drag him out of Bobby’s Cellar after it all ended. He started saving for you two because he couldn’t forgive himself for what happened to Grue and Jessica.” He looked at the sisters with shame. “I couldn’t tell you because I swore back then. But I’m getting old.” He managed a few huffs of self-deprecating laugh. “I’ll take my chance in hell.”

Nesty broke out of her sister’s embrace, staring at Morrison and Tiki in disbelief before looking at the rest of them like she had just seen them for the first time.

“You…you knew.” Nesty accused her sister. Tiki had watched the whole exchange without surprise.

Tiki nodded, tearfully. “I had to pay other hunters to investigate since Morrison won’t tell anyone.” She said as sob caught her, struggling to continue. “I didn’t have the courage to tell you. It hurts so much even now.” She wailed pitifully. Morrison couldn’t help but give her a comforting hug.

Nesty turned on Dante.

Dante merely gave her a small hollow smile. He looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Nero couldn’t help the scratch behind his throat at how heart-breaking this was for Dante. If he spoke, it'll crack. Holy shit, now he needs a hard drink.

Dante got to his feet and puts the empty whiskey bottle on the counter. Slowly, he went towards Nero only to pick up the gun Nero disarmed earlier. “You can bill the whiskey to Devil May Cry.” He said stonily. “Charge ‘em whatever you want. We’ll pick it up.” He told to no one in particular.

With that he went straight to the entrance. Vergil followed not too far behind with a closed expression.

Nero slowly followed suit but stopped at the door. Nesty looked lost as Morrison comforted the silently sobbing Tiki. Morrison gave him a reassuring nod, allowing Nero to follow the Sparda twins without guilt.

Night had fell when he exited the doorless bar.

-

It was hard trying to find a buyer for the tainted Inanna’s Earring but at the end of the day, they managed to find one. Nico and Lady had followed as well. Nico traded free service with Lady to buy some of the demon parts on display. Needless to say, Lady was more than happy to get her Kalina Anns for free.

Though they went out sell the Inanna’s tears because it’s almost bill day, they came back lugging treant parts, so called Malphas stones (not sure if its real but it glows when magic is near. Even Trish triggering had it glowing) and a rare alchemy book on devil arms development. In Nico’s words, weapon upgrades.

Though, when they reached Devil May Cry, the demonic presence was palpable. Even Malphas’s stones were glowing. Nothing looks off but the trio were worried. The night’s darkness is not helping.

Trish got the demon sword Sparda latched to her back and Lady had her guns out.

Nico wanted to follow but both of them couldn’t take the chance and asked her to stay in the car.

When they opened the door, only the flipping of a page is heard.

Vergil was sitting at the desk, flipping one of Dante’s skin magazines almost meditatively with a mug of hot drink steaming nearby.

He raised his gaze from it when he saw the door opened.

Trish wondered what the hell happened to cause such a reaction again. Dante or Nero was nowhere to be seen. She cursed internally as she thought of what to do. At least it wasn’t Urizen, even if it’s almost the same situation with Lady and Trish going up to a seated Vergil. This would have been a hilarious scene if they weren’t in danger.

Trish opened the door bigger, revealing Lady as well but her gun was hidden behind her back. “We got a few stuffs.” She explained with as much nonchalance as she can managed.

Vergil raised his eyebrows in question at that and the demonic presence receded substantially as if he was distracted by the current situation.

“It’s uh…” Trish fished around for the word. “Magic sensitive.”

Vergil raised his eyebrows again but this time in realisation. Before long, there was barely any signs of the demonic aura. He stood up. “Do you want some help?” He offered, taking a sip of the drink.

Trish and Lady looked at each in question before Lady nodded. It’s less terrifying if they could keep an eye on him.

“The treant stump is pretty big.” Trish said.

“We’ll definitely need more people for it.” Lady chimed in.

Lugging the thing in wasn’t heavy but it did raise question where to put it. Nico wanted it in the study but the only way it’ll fit is if it’s cut down. Since she needs it alive or at least, viable. She relented to put it in the lobby instead.

Upon seeing the Malphas stone, Vergil visibly froze. “My, my.” He sneered. “How did you find these?”

“There was this contact who was interested in arcane artifacts, even tainted ones. We found it at their shop.” Lady explained as she secured the tarp over her bunch of stones.

“It glows when there’s magic around which is cool if you can’t sense it.” Nico said excitedly. “Nero said his arm used to detect demons. I can totally recreate it!” She was already lugging one of the stone inside as she spoke.

Vergil still stared at the stone. The car was already empty with Lady and Nico carrying the last of their shopping inside.

Trish observed him as he stared at the stone. “Would you like one?” She asked carefully.

He reacted with a grimace, eyes not leaving the stone. “I require…assistance.”

Trish was surprised but something about the hesitance gave her a déjà vu to another time when another version of him was crumbling.

“Yeah, sure.” She answered back slowly. All the ‘shopping’ except for the stone with Vergil were already brought inside. So, there were just the two of them outside with the Devil May Cry neon light as their light source.

“Dante’s…condition will claim his life in two or three days.” He began after settling on the word. “He refuses to discuss it and even now, would rather escape me with Nero and Kyrie to fetch Patty.” He settled his gaze on Trish and for once, it wasn’t antagonistic. He even looked meek, reminding her so much of V. “I don’t want to lose him.” He declared. “If it’s not by my hand, anyone else’s is acceptable.” He gave an awkward short nod to Trish and a visible gulp. “For that, I’m asking you for help.”

Trish knew that what Dante had was tricky to say the least. She thought they had more time as in a month, not a few days. If it is as Vergil said, they need to pick up the pace. For Vergil to actually borderline beg in this way, he was a man desperate to save his brother. To know that Dante would’ve done the same, there’s no denying they are family. Trish gave a resolute nod and a small comforting smile. “Consider it done.”

He responded back with another nod as he secured the tarp around the Malphas stones. “These stones stripped me of my familiars and trapped me in a dimension where I had to reclaim them. Weakened considerably, I wouldn’t have made it this far if Nero didn't appear then and slain Malphas when she had cornered me. He practically carried my crumbling body all the way to Urizen after that.” He told her wryly. Trish was bewildered but listened on. “Sometimes, reaching out for help is all that is left.”

He soon escaped Trish by placing the stones with the rest of the Malphas stones and went back to the desk as Nico was taking measurement of the dryad stump.

Trish decided that it was probably an offhanded confession. Now to tackle the Dante situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closure for the mafia side? For now.
> 
> De-aging problem solving? Just started for real.
> 
> Did it take me a month to figure out GIlver is just Vergil in reverse? Yes, it did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish's plans goes down the drain.
> 
> There's a suspicious fountain in the library.
> 
> Dante is de-aged again and Vergil is getting Temen ni gru vibes.
> 
> Nero scored Jackpot but the problem remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post part 2. 
> 
> Ok, the de-aging thing is still on going but I swear there's a reason for this to be here. 
> 
> Also, Nero would totally get excited with red orbs clusters. More hands!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Read ‘em and weep.” Patty said with a mock evil laugh as she laid on the sheet a four-of-a-kind poker hand. Most of them groaned as Patty greedily collected all the money in the pool. They were all on several mattress sheets so that they can all sit and play poker.

“Told you she’s good.” Dante said gleefully as he took a bite of his pizza. While the others were betting big, Dante wisely put in the smallest note he had.

Trish had planned to earn Dante’s cooperation by making him lose the poker game. Initially, she suggested strip poker but Dante and Nero were vehemently as Patty and Kyrie were interested to join.

With the sale of the Inanna’s tears, the balance after deducting the bill money were split between all of them. Trish had baited all of them to gamble it away only as pretense to gaining Dante’s cooperation. Vergil would put up the façade of being the only one investigating his brother’s ailment. However, for some reason, he didn’t bring up the time limit Dante had. Seeing as he’s running the show and he had only confided to her; she didn’t want to bring it up either.

“As I was saying, other than the Protected Books section, there’s no where else that feels ‘odd’?” Vergil asked, pulling out another note to put into new pool.

“Yeah.” Patty nodded. “I’ve seen demons before and nothing reacted with my pendant.”

“Oh, yeah!” Dante exclaimed and brought out the pendant with thought. “Next time, just tell me. If the coat gets lost or something, you’ll lose it, too.”

Patty just warily nodded at him as she took it back. “Ok.”

Trish noticed that Patty had been acting weird ever since they fetched her.

“You look like you needed help. I thought you’d refuse it.” Patty responded.

Dante laughed. “Come on, it’s me.” He cheekily replied. “Besides, your mom will get upset, too.”

Patty groaned this. “Don’t remind me. Come on, put your bets in!” She changed the subject.

“I think I’ll fold for now.” Kyrie said politely. She was literally pressed up next to Nero but the game is causing Nero quite a bit of money even with him guiding her.

“Aww, I’ll bank roll ya.” Patty offered with a whine. Amongst all of them, Kyrie was the newest player. Not that she never played it just that she hasn’t played in so long and even then, she never grasped the rules and hands properly.

“No, no. I’m afraid I’m still unfamiliar with the game.” She spoke with a sigh as Nero snuck a kiss to her temple.

“You’re tired?” Nero asked gently.

“Oh, guys get a room.” Nico spoked waving at them as if they were cigarette smoke. “You two being lovey dovey is throwing me off my game.”

Nero blushed as he glared at Nico as Kyrie laughed, covering her mouth in the process.

“Would you just shut up.” Nero retorted at her.

“Don’t know, pretty sweet of them really.” Lady quipped nonchalantly while she dealt the cards.

Kyrie couldn’t help but giggle as Nero flushed but kept his glare on his cards.

“Now, now. It’s not fair to pick on people’s weaknesses.” Vergil came to the rescue. “That aside, we still have the matter of Dante’s problem-“ “Hey!” Dante interjected indignantly. “-that may be more troubling than it looks.”

Patty sighed again. “I really didn’t see anything suspicious. Unless it was the water fountain or the coffee machine. Libraries don’t usually have food and water around, y’know.”

Vergil perked at that. “Water fountain?” When they were after the books during their visit, they didn’t notice a water fountain.

“Yeah, there’s a fancy looking water fountain thing. Flora said it’s been there forever.” Patty said as she raised her bet.

Dante stared at her this time. “There was?” He asked as the rest caught up with the conversation, giving her a puzzled look.

“Yeah. I brought our drinks from it. Didn’t you see?” Patty asked back.

Dante looked thoughtful for a full minute. “No…I didn’t.” He admitted with a frown and furrow of his eyebrow. “Did we all drink it?”

Vergil suddenly straightened up at that. This sounded horribly familiar somehow to Trish.

“Umm, guys are playing or not?” Nico asked carefully. The rest were watching the exchange with interest as well.

“Describe the fountain to me.” Vergil asked, ignoring Nico.

“It was made of stone with criss-crosses at the base. The water comes out of the stone bird's beak.” Patty nervously described.

“Mallet Island.” Dante groaned with a rub over his face as Vergil’s glowered.

Trish was shocked. The island exploded. There shouldn’t be any remnant to it…But the resourcefulness and greed of humans shouldn’t be underestimated. She sighed. The recent purchases showed exactly that.

Suddenly, the Malphas stones glowed.

“Vergil, I think you should calm down.” Trish said when she saw that. The only here who can set it off unconsciously is probably Vergil.

“That is not my doing.” Vergil said indignantly but he was distracted, looking over all of them as if he was scanning them. The others were puzzled, too.

Then Dante flopped backwards, unconscious.

“Dante!” Patty shouted, getting to her feet only to pause at his younger form. They abandoned their cards as they checked on Dante.

Vergil noticed that the stone stopped glowing once Dante had passed out. Nico went to check over him, making sure he had a pulse and breathing and made sure to check every inch of him for any signs of darts or poisonous barbs.

“What’s the time?” Vergil asked.

“About 10 pass midnight.” Nico replied checking her watch, looking serious. “Thinking it’s a time triggered thing?”

Vergil nodded as he stared at him prone brother. It was a look he never thought he’d see again since Temen ni gru. It’s almost surreal seeing him that young. Probably the youngest among them all now.

“The reverse aging is not stopping, isn’t it?” Patty realised as her voice crack from her tears. Kyrie was holding her, trying to comfort the girl as she ran a comforting hand over her back. “If he keeps up like this, Dante…”

Vergil’s demonic aura leaked right about then but he caught himself in time. It was late enough that the stone had glowed. Thankfully no one paid attention to the stones.

“We have no choice but to find and destroy that fountain tomorrow.” Vergil resolutely and borderline dramatically before scooping his younger unconscious twin up into a bridal carry. “You may continue if you wish. I’ll be retiring for the night.” He said as he turned towards their shared bedroom before stopping. “If Patty could stay here for the night, that would be much appreciated. We can go to the library tomorrow morning without delay.” With that he left all of them in the proverbial dust.

“I guess that’s it for the night…” Nico said awkwardly.

There was a murmur of agreement as Nero, Nico and Kyrie start tidying up, a habit they developed while raising the orphans.

The others felt guilty leaving them to do all the work so they helped out, too.

-

Dante woke up in bed with no recollection of he got there. He remembered weird ass stones glowing and then darkness. For some reason his clothes were looser than he remembered. Blearily, he went out to see Nico busy with the stones as Kyrie helped taking down notes.

“Oh hey, _young man_.” Nico greeted with knowing smile while Kyrie smiled along.

Then it hit him. The de-aging thing. Groaning, he went back to his room only to stop in his tracks. Vergil was gone. The others weren’t anywhere to be seen. “They went to the library already, didn’t they?”

“Yep. If you hurry, you might just catch’em.” Nico added in amusement.

Dante swore as he shuffled back to his room because he was late. There’s no way he’s going to miss destroying the remnants of Mundus’s creation and of the literally blasted island. He heard both Nico and Kyrie sniggered at him. He needs a belt at least. There’s no way he can move without holding up his pants. Damn, did he get bigger ass or something.

-

Dante arrived to the library with a disgruntled Flora at the receptionist. She smiled at him as he went closer.

“How can I help you?” She asked politely.

Dante took care to act differently as possible, it’s going to be awkward trying to explain everything.

“I’m looking for a bunch of my friends. Patty said you’ll help me find them.” He said innocently.

“Ah, Patty.” The disgruntled look was there again as she got to her. “Do you happen to know the rude man with her? He said he was Dante’s brother.”

Dante couldn’t help the snort. “Yeah, he’s like that but he’s dependable when it comes down to it.” It wasn’t a complete lie at least.

“Well, tell him that calling people idiots because they couldn’t find something is hurtful.” She complained. “If he keeps that up, he’ll have no friends.”

“Tell me, about it.” Dante said ironically. He managed to pissed Flora off real good. “But he’s a stubborn as-person.” He caught himself.

Flora gave a good-natured giggle at that. “I agree.”

They didn’t have to search for them. Already, Trish was in a staring contest with Vergil. A table was between.

Dante chuckled. “Ah, friends.” He said sarcastically.

Flora simply shook her head and gave him a consoling pat. “I wish you the best in whatever it is. They’ve been here a few hours and all they asked was where’s the fountain. Patty was confused, too, poor dear.”

Dante laughed. “Thank you, Flora.”

She left with another giggle.

It was mid-step that he remembered Flora hadn’t introduced herself. Hopefully, she won’t noticed.

“Already squabbling, I see.” Dante greeted the two of them cheekily, causing Trish to groused as Vergil rolled his eyes.

“If she allowed me to use the doppelganger, we could cover more ground.” Vergil seethed.

“We’re both formerly tampered by Mundus. We won’t ever find it because we have Mundus’s influence.” Trish retorted back.

“But, as I said earlier, the island itself reappears at different places. This is no different than the island. We just have to be at the place where it appears.”

“What makes you think it would even reappear if it sensed it’s brethren.” Trish retorted, almost snarling and starting to spark and Vergil himself was starting to flash his trigger form.

“Nope, stopping ya right there.” Dante intervened, trying to pull Trish away.

“Shut up.” They both snapped at him, causing him to back away cautiously.

“If you start breaking stuff here, I’m not paying the bill.” He said as he backed away, deciding to find Nero, Patty or Lady instead.

-

Patty and Lady had taken refuge at the coffee machine.

“Sheltering from the storm, huh?” Dante said.

Lady laughed. “No shit, Dante. They’ve been fighting for an hour straight. If we don’t find it fast, the library is going to be burnt down.” She joked.

Dante sighed. “Gotta find it fast, then.” He said despairingly. Seeing the two ladies were holding the paper cups filled with coffee, he wanted one as well. Dante was glad he triggered to sober up the night before. A hangover in this case would’ve been not awesome.

Patty seemed to skitter away from him for some reason. He noticed that she had been avoiding him since last night.

“You ok there, Patty?” He asked as non-threateningly as possible.

“Yeah, yeah.” She answered quickly, almost as if she wanted to end the conversation fast.

Lady gave her a pointed look but she hid by drinking her coffee. “So, far we scoured the east wing and the occults section. We haven’t gone through the hall yet because those two were fighting. Thankfully, we’re the only ones here.” Patty told him.

“It’s probably around here, isn’t it?” Dante asked he took a sip.

“Yeah but it’s not there anymore.” Patty whined. “I tried, Flora tried. We don’t know what we did wrong.”

Dante thought about it. “Maybe we need to ‘need it’? Like last time.” He offered.

“Why do you think I’m here? I was thirsty but there’s only the coffee machine.” She replied exasperatedly.

“If the thing about it moving around is true then, this is going to be a pain in the ass.” Lady concluded with a long-suffering look.

Dante sighed. “No shit. Might as well just wander around until we stumbled on it. Say, Patty. When you turn your back, was the fountain still there?”

Patty looked as if she was lost in thought. “Huh?” She asked back.

Now Dante’s worried. “You ok there? It’s ok if you want to go back home for now.” He offered light heartedly.

Patty shook her head but she had gotten pale for one reason or another. “Nah, I’m alright. Let’s just find the fountain. Urgh, if I had known, I wouldn’t have taken the water from it.”

Lady was giving that look again but she downed the rest of her coffee. “Gonna go to the ladies. Too much coffee.” She said. “Wait for me, ok?’

Both Patty and Dante nodded at that.

The silence had become so obvious that Dante was trying to shrug it off. There’s something wrong with Patty but she doesn’t want to talk about it. Usually, he won’t bother her about it, remembering the times she was under his care. As secretive as she wanted to be, Dante had always managed to figure it out in time before she gets hurts.

Still the waiting game can be excruciating at times.

“Dante?” Patty began, almost too quietly, staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “I know I’m not the best of friends to have around and I treat you badly at times but please stay alive.” She said shakily but apologetic. Dante was dumbstruck. “You look so different that it’s scary. You’re dying and it’s all my fault again. Seeing you at that cross last time, I swore I won’t let you get hurt because of me. I’ll find it even if I have to sell my soul-“

Dante stopped her with a hug. “Shhhh.” He hushed. The poor girl had been agonising over this. Dante didn’t realise till now. No wonder she was avoiding him. “I’ll be fine. We’ll find it” He comforted her as she sobbed into his shirt. He was partly thankful he had to find a new one because of his current form. Yesterday's probably reeked of whiskey. “But don’t ever put yourself in danger for me.” Dante told her gently. “I’ll be ok. What do I tell your mom if you get hurt? Do you think I’ll be ok without you coming to Devil May Cry and clean it up?” He knows that she hasn't done that in years but it was still a valid point.

Patty hit him gently at that. “Not-sob-funny.” She said through her tears.

Dante chuckled. “I’m not kidding.” He retorted. When she was at Devil May Cry, she really did clean it up. Especially for all the times when there was no work to distract him and he only had his thoughts as company as the nightmares came.

He patted her on the back as he would to comfort a child. For some reason, he’ll always think of her as the loud and bright orphan that ended up in the Devil May Cry shop all those years ago. “How about a sundae parlour visit tomorrow? The fountain is gonna take all day.” He tried to coax her.

Patty had stopped sobbing now. Suddenly, Lady came and envelope the two of them in a hug. “If you’re going to the sundae parlour, let me join, too.”

“And I’ll be picking up the tab?” He deadpanned at Lady.

“Yep!” She said with a cheeky smile.

Patty pushed away to dislodge herself from them. “Yeah, let’s go tomorrow.” She said as she wiped her face, still not facing them, probably from embarrassment.

Now, if only they can find that damn thing quick. Everyone is getting too weird over this.

“Guys! I got it!” They heard Nero cried out excitedly. There was a loud crack and burst after that. “And tonnes of red orb!” He added with a gleeful laugh.

At that, they stared Dante expectantly. Even Dante did, stared down himself. A full moment passed and nothing happened

“Dante! Where are you?” He heard Trish call.

“Fuck.” Dante cursed. This just got a whole lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another cliff hanger. I feel bad for putting it there but that's where it makes sense ending. 
> 
> We're almost at the end now. Well, still another two or three chapter but yes, it is ending. Whoa, it's been fun and wild!
> 
> Thank you for reading and see ya in the next update.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always the quiet ones you need to worry. Shock all around. 
> 
> Dante is not kicking his bro's ass again. It's Vergil's turn to do the ass kicking.
> 
> Warning, a library is being destroyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty nervous about this but I am not happy with the latter half of it so this is where I'm cutting it. I need more time to work on it. So.... this is ending in another cliffhanger. -runs-
> 
> I'm sorry but I'd rather post this part first than be late or coming back to rewrite chunks of it.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you'd enjoy reading it.
> 
> Happy reading!

As they gathered at the remains of the so-called fountain, they were all disappointed to see Dante was unchanged.

“What else did you do?” Vergil asked Patty again none too gently as they pondered what else to do.

“Vergil, stop it.” Dante warned. Patty was thinking hard, getting pale as she did. No doubt the guilt was eating her alive.

Patty threw her hands up at that. “We were just studying. Me, Dante and Flora. There was nothing else. Sure, the librarians were around but we never even saw each other. And that stupid fountain” She gestured to the direction of the fountain remnants.

Flora finally reached them. She was eyeing them warily. Can’t blame her. She was just an old lady and none of the librarians are around.

“Hello there.” She greeted. “Is everything alright?” Flora asked.

Lady, Trish and Nero were hiding the remains of the fountain behind them as Dante took the helm.

“Yes. We’re just discussing. We needed some Astrophysics reference is all.” Dante assured her. The section they were in was the Astrophysics section.

Her eyebrows were raised. “Astrophysics?” She exclaimed in disbelief. “For your assignments?”

“Not my assignments, Flora. I’m just helping my friends out.” Patty quickly added in.

Flora stared at Patty. “Don’t push yourself too hard, dear. You look ill.” She commented with a concern. “Found the fountain yet?” She leered at Vergil who had been leaning on the railing. They were at the third floor overlooking the hall below.

“No, we haven’t.” Vergil lied. The fact that he looked pissed off made it look convincing.

Dante laughed, trying to lightened the situation. “Mr. Grumpypants over there doesn’t like instant coffee. He’s pretty picky.”

She gave him a scrutinizing look before she sighed. “Just wanted to tell you if you broke the fountain, you don’t have to pay anything. You just need to clean it up.” She regarded all of them. “Now that you mention it, it might be demonic or something. We already have enough of those in the Protected Books section.”

At that, most of them deflated. “What gave us away?” Dante asked as he huffed.

“I can hear it all from the receptionist’s desk, Dante.” She said exasperatedly. “Plus, the yelling doesn’t help.”

Nero gave an awkward snicker. “Sorry.” He apologized.

“Perhaps if my little brother wasn’t so foolish, he might have fared better.” He said broodingly, glaring at the old librarian.

Dante sighed. He’s literally Mr. Grumpypants now.

“And you sir, shouldn’t be so uppity.” Flora started on him as she waved at Dante. “At least Dante is willing to put some effort into it. You were just standing around.”

Dante wasn’t sure to feel proud or insulted but that was all gone when Vergil drew the Yamato at her.

“You slipped twice.” He regarded as everyone tensed.

Flora was nearly unfazed at the sword pointing at her, other than the shift of her gaze to the sword.

“Wait, did you mean her calling Dante? Maybe it’s because we mentioned it before.” Lady tried to rationalize with Vergil. Trying to protect the old lady.

Dante knew that while plausible, she had met Dante before. She would know how he looked like. Seeing him in this form right now, she shouldn’t have recognised him. He’s nearly 3 decades younger.

“Again with the uppity.” She drawled at Vergil. “Would you really think I’d slipped twice unconsciously.”

“Thank you, young lady. I think this charade has gone on long enough.” She regarded Lady with an apologetic smile. “It was nice of you to defend me.”

Lady was shocked to say the least. Hell, he’s pretty sure everyone was. Dante’s guts dropped as he considered everything. The library was empty except for them. None of the librarians are in or any other people.

She looked at Dante. “What did you do with the last wish? Did you just used it on that ridiculous fountain?” She shook her head dismissively.

Dante was once again caught off guard. What did she mean by wish? As in genie wishes? When did he do that?

“What are you?” Vergil asked next, his demon form flashing as his demonic aura practically roared.

“Calm down, child. Demon king or not, I fear you not.” She stubbornly crossed her arms. “It will serve you well to treat your elders with respect.” Her air instantly became more ancient.

“Show yourself.” He snarled before Flora touch just the tip of the Yamato and Vergil collapsed.

It was Dante’s turn to get his sword out as the rest except for Patty got their guns out.

“Please don’t do this. I don’t have much of my powers as it is.” She told them quickly. “If you want to save Dante, you’ll need to defeat me.”

“So, you’re a genie or something?” Trish asked.

“No. I'm a devil arm. My host had long given herself to me.” She explained. “Had I not wasted my powers on that last wish, I could have turned myself back to my original form. But I thought I could remain in this form just a bit longer.” She said as she was starting to crumble. She frowned at her crumbling hand. “I never meant to harm anyone. If you want to live, you’ll have to fight Vergil.” She told Dante in particular.

“No!” Dante roared. It took him a full moment to reign in his shocked anger. “I know what needs to be done, ok.” He said as dismissed his sword. Dante had his fair share of devil arms. This one needed a proxy. He can act as the host while his brother kicks his ass again.

He doesn’t want to fight his brother ‘seriously’. It’s all fun when it’s just fucking around but not like this. He killed versions of him a few times already. Recent events had brought those memories back in full force, too. ‘My turn, Vergil.’ He thought wryly.

“Dante!” The rest shouted, trying to stop him.

“What the fuck are you trying to do?” Nero snarled.

“You can take me instead. He’ll be too powerful for all of us.” Dante told her. “Don’t even joke about trying to take him down.” He regarded the others indignantly; the thought just crossed his mind then. Probably a blessing that he is as weak as he is now. “If you really intended to help, use me instead.”

At that, they knew he was right. Even when Nero took him down, Vergil was already worn down by Dante. Plus, Dante doesn’t even have his Sin Devil Trigger. They won’t stand a chance.

Flora suddenly swayed on her feet. Dante was fast enough to catch her before she fell.

“You’re such a good child.” Flora babbled pitifully. “A good, good child.”

Dante could see she doesn’t have much time. If she dies now, they’ll all be in deep trouble. “Come on, take me.” He cooed as he helped her to stay on her feet. “Let Vergil go.”

“I’m really sorry for this.” She muttered before she faded into gold dust and veins of gold appeared on Dante.

It was Dante’s turn to sway, catching himself as he held his head. The ringing got so loud as the numbness came. ‘Here we go.’

-

Vergil got to his feet at that moment as the spell broke. He was paralyzed the whole time he was there. Hearing the exchange, Dante was right. But it also meant that whoever this is, it’s a powerful one. Maybe not in power but in purpose. A wish granting devil arm is not rare but very, very cunning and most of the time, very malevolent.

Dante had golden flames around him, burning the carpet. He simply looked at them with an empty expression, his eyes were solid gold as well. Smoke was slowly going up.

“Your quarry is with me, demon.” Vergil challenged as he stood up to his full height, triggering with Yamato at his side. Between Trish and Lady, none of them are equipped to take down a demon in his condition.

Nero was already grabbing Patty and jumping of the third floor in his triggered form. Patty could only manage a shocked shriek at the action as Lady and Trish got ready to give cover fire if it ever reached to that.

“Insolent child.” He spoke in a doubled voice before he erupted, spreading a perimeter of flames. All of them ducked to evade. Just as the flames started to ignite the books, the sprinklers were activated.

Once the initial wave had past, Vergil pounced on Dante. If he can deal with this in one blow, it’ll be preferable. Dante managed to summon an unfamiliar two-handed sword to catch the blow. “Ah, a heavy hitter?” Vergil remarked dryly.

Dante manages to side step, throwing Vergil off and tried to cleave him.

Vergil did the same, dodging him but jumped further back for a judgement cut, taking down a whole bookcase as well.

“Lady, Trish.” He shouted, hoping they’ll hear him as Dante took a defensive stance. This is going to take some of time. “Don’t hold back.” He changed to his Mirage Edge and pulled a Deep Stinger on Dante, clearing the whole floor in the process. Dante struggled as he kept his guard up and dodging left and right, trying to withstand the blow by letting him miss and making Vergil correct his direction.

Trish and Lady took potshots once Vergil was out of friendly fire range. The shots landed but he still held his guard against Vergil. Vergil reached the end of his limit for the Deep Stinger and landed on his feet, his demon form fading as well.

Dante took a swipe at him then. Vergil had somewhat anticipated this and dodged towards the edge. Breaking the railing, he pulled off judgement cuts as he went down.

As he predicted, Dante followed suit. Smirking, he switched to his Beowulf. Landing on his feet atop all the bits of broken tables, strewn books and water, he held his fist as he charged it with demonic energy.

“Lady!” He heard Trish shout. He almost forgot about them but it’s too late to stop now. Dante was going to impale him with the sword. With a boom that levelled the whole floor’s furniture, Dante was thrown into the remains of a glass case, steam rising and the sound of sizzling could be heard.

Switching back to the Yamato, he waited for Dante to get up. “Do you yield?” He asked almost reluctantly, knowing it’s still too early in the fight.

“You and I both know the answer.” Dante spoke, still in the double voice. He got up to his feet but he changed his stance, his sword was in one hand at his side. There was sizzling as the water fell on him and steamed.

Vergil smirked. “Getting tired?” He taunted despite knowing otherwise.

Dante just huffed before charging towards him. Vergil met him blow by blow, sparks flying.

This was ruthlessness. Mundus’s lieutenants were was a close match and so were a few sentient demon kings. Dante didn’t tire from the blows as they kept at it. This was a trap. Dante was making him fall complacent to strike him when he least expected it.

He decided to block a blow instead of parrying it, causing him to be thrown off.

The rain of bullets was much appreciated as it made Dante jump back into cover. Then another shot came from the entrance. The exploding shot threw Dante off his feet.

“Nero, reporting for duty.” He gave his father a two-finger salute with a blue devil breaker while his human hand held his Blue Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil looking suspicious, upset or angry have the same grumpy look. In this case, Dante thought his brother was upset with the failure of the fountain than suspicion on Flora herself. Hopefully, it didn't look too sudden.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son fights possessed uncle.
> 
> Finally the Lilith Tears is found!
> 
> Morisson gives good new, asks for a bigger cut and delivers a message.
> 
> They make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double posting, sort of. Here the final chapter and the next is the epilogue. Sorry being late!
> 
> Warning, this is a huge chapter. Finally got to the end AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I just hope it's doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> Happy reading!

The appearance of his son had given Vergil more time to collect his thoughts.

Dante got back to his feet, steam and smoke forming from the sodden debris on and around him. Blood was flaking off as he stood. “Ah, time to let loose.” Dante said in the double tone with a wide smirk. He settled in a stance and disappeared. Vergil parry the next hit reflexively as Nero shot at him, narrowly missing Vergil. Dante had to jump off to dodge the shot.

Dante came for Nero next. Nero used his devil bringer to catch Dante and smacked him brutally into the floor. Before he could strike the downed Dante with Red Queen, he managed to roll away and to give an upward strike only to be blocked by Vergil.

Nero jumped back to give his father room to move to which he executed another judgement cut.

Dante was too late to evade and a pained shout tore out of him. Staggering as he recovered, the gold flames had diminished considerably in the course of their fight earlier. The sprinklers bathing him was still making steam rise from him. He had wisely opted to stay out of the hall where Trish and Lady were waiting for their chance.

“Had to grab Queen.” He told Vergil with his gun aimed at the direction where the sizzling and steam was.

“Wise decision.” Vergil managed. Judging from its style, it was dangerous to get their guard down. The thickening steam and smoke were giving Dante the perfect smokescreen.

They knew better than to head into the steam and Vergil cleared it with a swing of his sword. As it cleared, they saw Dante rearing back for a thrust at them. Both Vergil and Nero split up to dodge it.

But they did it too early and it was feint as Dante went for Vergil. The first slash caught Vergil’s arm and Vergil manages to parry the next one by kicking the blow. A trick he picked up from Dante. The blow from the kick was enough to send Dante into the cleared hall.

Once again, a hail of bullets welcomed him. He hissed and ran back for cover, this time to strike Nero on the other side. Nero was ready and used his devil bringer to punch him but Dante dodged it. Nero parried his strike only for him to disappear and tried to land another slash at his blindspot. The attack caught the devil breaker instead and it exploded, putting distance between them. Vergil followed up with the Mirage Edge thrusts.

Dante met the thrust in kind, parrying the blows almost effortlessly.

Vergil gave a glance at his son. Nero caught it as he recovered and his devil breaker was replaced with a human hand. He raised his gun to shoot, hoping to have enough time to charge it.

Seeing that, Dante jumped back. Vergil saw an opening and managed a thrust that went through his torso, straight to the Mirage Edge’s hilt. Undeterred, Dante punched Vergil to the side. The force was enough to sent him rolling into the hall.

“Vergil!” Nero called as he shot Dante with a charged round straight to his chest, staggering him off his feet again with the exploding shells.

Vergil got to his feet with a groan and crunch as he held his jaw. He spat out blood and bone as Nero rounded on him, sword out in a defensive stance. “Enough, fooling around.” Vergil growled as he straightened up, wipe blood from his mouth. Yamato was in his hands already. The steam was not as thick as it was before. They could see Dante’s figure struggled to get to his feet.

“Fooling around, child?” Dante came into view. His chest was mangled but the wounds were closing with gold pools and tracks of blood. The flames were less now. It grinned almost maniacally. “A bit more, I would have yielded.” It’s hard to tell whether it was from sarcasm or otherwise.

“A bit more, huh?” Nero grounded out as his wings burst out and cracked its knuckles. Vergil was standing already, Yamato in hand.

Dante chuckled. He dismissed the double handed sword. Settling into mid crouch, he taunted them with claps. “Come on. Come and get me.” It spoke in Dante’s voice.

Nero grimaced in disgust as Vergil glared. It was disturbing to see the solid gold eye Dante taunting them.

“Now that’s fooling around.” Dante giggled back in its double tone voice as it summoned back his double handed sword and swung it around in challenge. “Ready?”

Suddenly there were blue blades surrounding Dante. The look of shock passed his face for only a second before he triggered.

The force was enough to destroy the blue blades as Nero and Vergil braced themselves.

As Dante had predicted earlier, his trigger form would correspond to his current age. It was the one from when Vergil awakened the devil in him.

Nero cocked his in confusion. “That’s his trigger?”

Vergil triggered immediately to counter the upcoming blow once he disappeared from view. He nearly threw Nero off his feet in his haste. Speed in their respective trigger form is to be expected. He only had time to react or else someone will be impaled.

Again with the standoff of parrying, slashes and arcs meeting together and deflecting before Dante changed tactics and started to repeated one handed thrusts that had him jumping back to avoid the barrage. “Naughty, naughty.” Dante taunted, voice further warped by his devil trigger.

Then there was a shot but Dante managed to redirect the shot to Nero. Triggering to withstand the charged shots and exploding shell, Nero barely managed to block the next slash. His part of his torso was slashed and he would have gutted if he didn’t bring up his sword in time. But that also meant he had little time to do anything else and was sent flying into the wall with the force.

Vergil was already on him with a high strike with the Mirage Edge. Dante had to dig his feet in or else suffer the same fate as Nero. “Yield.” Vergil growled. “Or you’ll regret it.”

“Not by my choice, child.” Dante replied, his strained grin turned wry for a moment. “Do your worst.” He taunted again.

“Place your bets!” Nero shouted as an x-shaped air blade travelled to them.

Vergil forced Dante back towards the air blade only for Dante to counter with more force. Instead of bracing for it, Vergil pivoted on the force and used it to jump high, barely giving Dante time to dodge.

The air blade caught one of his legs as he chased after Vergil, leaping.

“Slay all.” Vergil snarled before flashes of bright blue erupted. It was a mid-air judgment cut end.

Dante slammed the floor in a blur of red and bounced off a few times away from Nero and Vergil.

Landing on his feet, Vergil sheathed Yamato carefully. Ready for a counterattack.

Nero came to his side, keeping a wary eye on the seemingly knocked out figure. “Give up yet?” He shouted across the hall. Both of them were back in their human form if not for Nero’s wings.

Creaking was heard as he sat up. He was back to his human form. `There were no flames now. Just the gold veins.

“I applaud to that.” Dante said, voice airy from recovering and the pain. “I’d wager one more hit.” He added with a raspy snicker.

Nero gave a huff at that. This one likes to taunt as much as the real Dante would. Nero was about to charge his shot as Dante slowly got up to his feet when Vergil stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “This requires some finesse.” His father said as Dante stretched.

Nero gave him a questioning look.

“Swords only.” He told him as he switched to the Mirage Edge. Once again, Nero finds himself wanting to disobey from the sheer nerve of the man but thought better of it as he lowered his gun.

“Children, are we ready yet?” Dante asked with hands on his hips.

“Are you?” Vergil coolly returned.

He laughed as he summoned his double sword again.

Nero adjusted his grip with Red Queen, his wings flaring threateningly.

“Here I come!” He declared charging towards them. Both Nero and Vergil followed suit.

Dante spun as he tried to strike with the arc of it. He missed the by a few moment, leaving him wide open. Vergil and Nero took the chance for a thrust and both the Mirage Edge and Red Queen went through him.

Nero was shocked still while Vergil waited as Dante’s sword disappeared and the gold veins were shifting.

Dante choked from the blood welling from his injuries. The gold veins were swirling towards his ears but his eyes were still solid golden.

“I am Lilith Tears.” A foreign voice rasped using Dante’s body with a relieved smile warped with exhaustion. “And I yield.”

“Finally.” Both Vergil and Nero breathed, the former in exasperation and the latter in relief. Then there was a burst of energy that flung both Vergil and Nero off their feet and sent their sword flying.

“Nero, Vergil!” They heard Trish and Lady called out from above.

Vergil sat up first. Dante was back to his original self, sitting up slowly. He had glowing earrings and gave Vergil and Nero a bleary blink.

“Guess I’m back.” He winced as he moved. He loosened his belt after that.

Vergil sighed. “How eloquent.” He quipped.

“Vergil, Nero!” Trish called as she saw them. Nero was still knocked out beside him. One glance told him his son was fine.

“Hey.” Dante greeted with a wave.

Trish and Lady raised their guns at him. Dante held up his hands at that. “Wait, wait!” He panicked.

Getting to his feet, Nero shielded Dante and held out a hand to his brother. The ladies checked on Nero instead.

“Feeling better?” Vergil asked, a sly smile stretched his lips.

He grimaced. “No, I feel old.” He replied. “By the way, you stole that move from me.”

Vergil laughed as he remembered parrying with a kick. “Now that we have the Lilith Tears, perhaps that would serve a balm?”

It was Dante’s turn to laugh as a truly evil smile crossed his face. With a glow of gold, he looked exactly like Vergil except for the uncharacteristic grin. “Maybe.” He replied in Vergil’s voice.

“Holy shit.” Nero exclaimed in surprise, attention shifted to the Sparda twins.

“Guess who found the Lilith Tears.” The still weirdly smiling Vergil said.

Trish and Lady gaped at them as Nero registered that fact slowly and started laughing. “Holy shit.” He exclaimed in disbelief between his laugh.

“That’s the real thing?!” Lady asked incredulously.

Trish stared at the two of them as if trying to sense the magic from it. Which would be futile as its specialty is to mask its presence.

The real Vergil merely sighed. “We should leave and discuss somewhere safer.”

-

They had been talking to the Tears for a while now. Apparently, its power goes beyond masking the user’s presence and changing their presence to adapt to the environment. Being sentient meant that she was able to take hosts, as Vergil helpfully added, by corrupting them. Being a wish granting devil arm, albeit a weak one as she is only able to grant natural phenomena wishes, meant she was able to grant wishes like the one she bestowed upon Dante (twice, it adds) and Patty. But that alone took several years’ worth of pooling demonic energy as a masterless devil arm and it almost destroyed itself.

“How do you obtain you demonic energy?” Vergil asked knowingly. He, as V, had to take it from other demon while he could still replenish it. At one point, it wasn’t enough anymore.

“Siphoned off the books and the artifacts in the library.” It answered. “Not that anyone would notice but the seals on the books itself coalesce demonic energy. I was wondering why everything dwindled. Apparently, there were book thieves and it took the most active ones. I was quite upset with the lost but no one was reading anyway.”

Everyone shifted their gaze knowingly to Vergil momentarily.

Everyone had settled for dinner and the earring was given a box as they quizzed it. Once they reached Devil May Cry, it wouldn’t shut up about the place until Dante took it off and placed it in somewhere else.

“I see.” He answered quietly as he took another bite of his pasta.

“Your previous host, was she from Slick Dreams?” Trish asked next.

“Yes.” It said sadly. “Flora was human and was in a bad shape. I tried to save what’s left of her mind but after seeing Temen ni gru she went mad. I…simply took the opportunity for a host.”

“Could you be used by humans?” Came Nina Lowell’s question.

Patty’s mother came down to Devil May Cry to check on Patty. She had her suspicions that Patty was there when she received news that the campus was flooded and didn’t come home. Though, her bonding with Nico and Kyrie on alchemy was highly unexpected.

After being sent away from the library, Patty fought to be return to the library but her mother managed to calm her down. It would have hard for Nero to leave otherwise.

“Well, to a point.” It explained. “As far as hiding and appearance goes, I can still use human energy to function. Otherwise, I’ll need a substantial amount of demonic energy to function as a proper devil arm.”

“Well, a devil arm is a devil arm.” Dante pointed out.

“I do not think it’s wise to sell it.” Vergil decided slowly.

That caused everyone to look at Vergil again. There were a lot of confused or conflicted expression as he said that.

“But bro….the money.” Dante whined.

“I agree with Father.” Nero came up, looking serious. “Something like this shouldn’t be in the wrong hands.”

Dante couldn’t agree more but his debts were mountainous as it is.

“Well, I don’t want any more problem on my plate, I’m going with keeping it somewhere safe.” Lady said wryly. “And that’s trouble.”

Dante looked around. “Trish, how about you?”

She frowned. “Definitely not selling it but definitely not keeping it here, either.”

A moment passed before Dante’s shoulders sagged. “Ok, so we’re not selling it.” Dante agreed at last before he perked up. “Lilith, if we separated you, can you still do the wish thing?”

“Of course not. We need to be whole.” It told them obviously.

“If then, what can you do?” Vergil followed up next.

“I can still mask people and all. Just that if one of us breaks, the other breaks, too.”

Dante was already doing a victory dance. “Problem solved!”

There were laughs all around.

“That said, I think there’s should be shortages in the amount owe. Your debts with me still stands.” Vergil assured everyone. “Though, I may need time to accumulate such amount.”

Dante guffaw hard at that. “No, don’t Vergil. Once you start running a tab with those money grubbers, it’ll run forever.” He tried to advice, gesturing to Trish and Lady.

“Excuse me?” Lady said with poorly concealed anger.

“Dante, should I remind why you owe me?” Trish said with a sweet yet dangerous voice.

“Come on, guys. Let’s just think of what to do with the other one, first.” Nero placated.

“Don’t forget what you owe, Nero!” Nico interjected.

“Ok, ok. I’ll pay up.” Nero relented.

“Dante, sundae!” Patty chirped.

“Patty!” Nina admonished her.

“But momma, he owes me.” She whined at her.

There was a cacophony of conversation as they planned what to do with the money they get and what to do with the other one.

“Oh yeah, I know what to do with the other one.” Dante declared proudly. “I’ll send it to Dumary Islands. And you’re coming with me.” He told Vergil.

Vergil gave him a raised eyebrow. He grinned. “Trust me, you’ll want to meet Matier.”

“This better be good.”

Before he can elaborate, the phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but Vergil urged him to pick it up.

“Yellow~”

“Good news, Dante.” Came Morrison’s voice happily. “Some of your grateful clients paid up.”

“Did they now?” Dante in confusion.

“Someone cleared out a demon nest and saved two victims.” He replied casually. “And I’m taking 20% per cent as my cut.”

“What?! No, come on, 15%’s enough.” He countered. He doesn’t know how much is the total but Morrison’s can take a sizable chunk out sometimes.

“Yeah but I need medication and stuff now.” Morrison countered, seeking sympathy.

Vergil came and held out his hand for the phone. Dante was still in the middle of the conversation but his brother gave a look that it was important. “Yeah, yeah. Take it. Vergil wants to talk to ya.”

He gave it to his brother before Morrison could say anything.

“Morrison.” He greeted as Dante glumly resumed eating his pasta. “I believe there’s a 10% cut on the services rendered.”

There was a moment of silence before Vergil had to pull the receiver a way from the shouts and howling Morrison was doing. Dante stared at him at that.

“If you’re quite done, there’s certain complications which may make the value lessened but not considerably so. But I can assure that it’s still enough to cover the value of the amulet.”

Dante finally realises what happened to the amulet. He gave Vergil a shocked look but perhaps, this shouldn’t be surprising at all. Still, he glared at his brother. He could have just told him instead of lying through his teeth.

“Yes, look forward to meeting you, too.” Vergil ended whatever it was and passed the receiver back to Dante. “He wants to talk to you.”

“’Sup?” 

“I’m also paid to deliver a bill from Grue’s Cellar.” Morrison continued as Dante froze. “The owner said you owe them about 38.80 and a monthly visit to the Cellar.”

Dante didn’t speak. He was suddenly nervous and scared. Morrison waited for him to respond but Dante didn’t. “There’s….a lot to talk about.” Morrison continued. “They’d appreciated if you could come over whenever you’re free. If you can’t, they’ll just come for the whiskey payment.”

“Wait, nope. Morrison, don’t do that.” Dante hastily answered. “I mean, don’t let them do that. I’ll drop by.”

Morrison chuckled. “Ok, ok. Seriously, do you mind the 20% cut now? I think I need more painkiller and a proper ice bag.”

Dante laughed. “Nah, it’s 20%. Take care, Morrison.”

“You too, Dante.”

Vergil watched him as he puts down the receiver. “Problem?” He asked.

Dante shook his head slowly. “Nah, just bills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the ending is ok. All that wild goose chase for those earrings only to find it right under their noses. XD
> 
> Or rather, I intended for to be like that plus DMC crew shenanigans. Talk about getting derailed a few times owo 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Also thank you so much for the kudos and comments, too. Especially to Eohen and Kasia!


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans being executed and plans not being executed.
> 
> Vergil finally gets a chance to get even and a glimpse of another form that's not V.
> 
> The house in Fortuna is rebuilt.
> 
> The other Lilith Tears was mailed to Dumary Islands somehow.
> 
> Arkham's books are on TV.
> 
> Sundaes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wrap up of things I'd like to see in case I forgot.
> 
> There was news about police finding a ton of antique books at someone's yard. Couldn't help bringing that in here.

They were being hunted now. The Giovannis placed a bounty on them after their guy crashed their car into the Giovanni’s Head and his brother. It was an accident but then they started killing each other. The new head decided the Niccolos had to go.

The hooded guy and Vergil from Grue’s Cellar were chasing them in the abandoned hospital. They couldn’t find a better place to hide.

Fio was now cowering for his life. He heard stories of this place. The monster that’ll eat people. He found it and made a deal. He’ll bring people in for power. He hasn’t felt more alive in ages once that thing gave him power but those two were monsters in their own right. If he’s going down, they’re coming with him.

There were screams and loud slithering.

He can sense it. Something bad. Big and bad.

Getting a grip on his senses, he tried to find a way out.

He finally saw the source of the slithering. By the time he realised it, he was caught by it. Screaming in fear, he was dragged to the source of the big and bad.

It wasn’t human. If the monster was ugly, this guy was fear personified.

There's many of the qliphoth roots and it came from this guy’s back.

“Ah, finally found you.” It said. It cocked its head at him. “Oh you do not recognize this form.”

It smirked as all the tentacle roots disappear and in front of them was a man with a katana stuck in his stomach. It was Vergil.

Taking it out with a grunt, he flicked to clean the blood off. Only now Fio noticed the faraway shouts and gunshots.

“I’ll never understand humans being thralls to weak demon.” He said as he turned to him. “But for once, I’m glad they did.”

“Wha-wha-wah” Fio tried to speak but he can’t. He’s too scared.

“A lesser demon would know their place.” He said arrogantly, staring him down. “While the others are hunting the demon, I’d more than relish my chance to slay my grievances, human or not.”

He advanced with his katana. “You tried to assassinate us.” One step. “You tortured our comrade.” Another step. “You lured Dante and tried to kill him with the most despicable way possible.” He stopped, eyes only had cold fury as he stared down Fio. “What would you do now?”

Fio quickly got his gun and aimed it at himself, pulling the trigger.

Vergil stared as the man turned to dust. Sheathing his katana, he made his way to Nero and Dante.

-

Kyrie was busy prepping for dinner. Julio was dealing with the dishes while Anna and Giancarlo was trying to get the sweeping done. The rebuilding wasn’t perfect so dust was always there.

“Kyrie! Have you seen my glasses?” Nico asked.

“Try your desk!” She barely batted her eye from the veggies she’s prepping.

“Found it, thanks!” Nico shouted

“Sometimes, Nico can need a note or something. She always loses her glasses.” Julio complained.

Kyrie gave a soft giggle. “I would say the same to you and your socks.”

“But socks are different. They’re always lost.” Julio complained back.

Kyrie giggled again. “If you say so.” She said in a sing-song voice. “We better set the table for guests. Nero’s coming back home with Dante and Vergil.” She added. Nero was on a mission with the three of them.

“Yes!” Julio cheered.

-

Lucia and Matier was enjoying their dinner that night. One pearl earring was on the table between them and a letter.

“Perhaps, they won’t inherit their father’s habits.” Matier quipped, breaking her bread again.

Lucia gave the earring a confused look. “Perhaps but sending such artifact for our is care is rather odd. We’re so close to the demon world. What if it gets lost?”

“Caring for it doesn’t mean storing it. Perhaps, one can wear it?” Matier suggested.

Lucia stares at the earring like it might do something else. “Perhaps.”

Matier hid her smile as she broke a bit more of her bread. Young people these days are so awkward.

-

Lady and Trish was at the Devil May Cry, waiting for Morrison’s call.

The TV was on for lack of better thing to do.

Trish suddenly froze as she watched the TV.

“Lady, take a look at this.” She said as she went to it and turned on the volume high.

“-priceless antiques book, suspected to be stolen. The landlord had came over to check on the house as it was emptied for more than a month. The polices says the book will be confiscated until the investigation is complete-“ The news reporter said.

True enough, those were the missing book that was stolen from the Devil May Cry. Arkham's books.

“I’m getting Morrison.” Lady said next as she reached for the phone.

-

Patty finally gets her sundaes. She had to wait until the end of semester but it was worth it. Now, she was bursting with it.

“Had enough yet?” Dante taunted as Lady slowly finished hers.

Patty nodded but stopped immediately when she felt sick.

“Enough to settle my debt, yet?” Dante asked gleefully.

Patty considered. Maybe it’s time to finally settle it. “Yeah, consider it paid. I can always win it back with poker or uno or something.”

Lady gasped as Dante snickered.

“Quick, give me numbers, I’m feeling lucky.” Lady quickly said, bringing out a napkin.

Patty just moaned pitifully. “Don’t bully me!”

At that, they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. It's been fun and wild and awesome!


End file.
